Dance Lessons
by LoveToRead404
Summary: Riley and Maya are older. Riley is a successful dance teacher and Maya is an artist for hire. But what happens when they meet the members of Maya's favorite band? Will Riley and Maya find love or will they be left behind? (5SOS) (1D coming in chapter 14) ( rated T just to be safe )
1. Coffee Shops

**Hello everyone! So, my name is evergirl2000 and this is my first fan-fiction for GMW although I am also working on a story for The Blackwell Pages. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**

 **P.S. Whoever reveiws this chapter gets a special mention in chapter two and if you have any requests for what you want to see happen in the story let me know in the reviews.**

" MAYA!" Riley yelled as fury ran through her.

" Yeah Riles?" Maya asked as she walked into the room wondering why Riley was mad now.

Riley and Maya had been sharing an apartment for about a month now but they still have yet to work out all the kinks.

" You got paint all over the sink again!" Riley shouted at her friend.

" Yeah well, that will happen when your rinsing _paint_ of paintbrushes after painting."

" Yeah I know but you could at least rinse out the sink when you're done. Either that or, here's a thought, do like I asked and use _your_ sink and not the kitchen sink!"

" Yeah, I could but there's no fun in that." Maya said with a smirk on her face.

" Whatever" Riley grumbled.

" Are we still on for coffee this morning or are you going to be busy getting paint all over the sink and not rinsing it out after words?" Riley asked.

" Yeah, sure, we can definitely get coffee. Just let me go put some presentable clothe on." Maya responded, ignoring Riley's remark and turning to walk to her room.

" And hurry up! I have to be at the studio at eight this morning!" Riley yelled to her blonde friend.

" One black coffee and one cappuccino" Riley said pulling out her wallet later that morning.

" That will be $8.58." The girl behind the counter, who's name seemed to be Anna according to her name tag, said. Riley was taking out her wallet when all of a sudden there was a ten on the counter in front of her. As the cashier went to grab the money Riley spoke up.

" Um, that's not mine."

"Nope it's mine" Said someone behind her. Riley slowly turned around and looked up to the dude that had been waiting behind her.

" Oh, that's not necessary." Riley said.

" Honey, I don't care who pays for it but your holding up the line, so hurry up." The cashier broke in. Causing Riley to step away from the counter and walk to where Maya was at a window table to sit down.

" Well she was rude and he was nice and I'm confused." She said.

" It doesn't take much peaches." Maya responded.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Riley asked getting a little defensive at Maya's response.

"Nothing bad, it's just that you do get easily confused."

" Yeah, I guess I do."

" Yeah, well, anyway who was the _he_ person you were talking about?" Maya asked with a small smirk on her face.

" Oh, just the _super_ cute and _super_ tall guy who just payed for our coffee."She said with a big, bright smile on her face.

" Hey, um, I ah, I think your coffee's ready" said a guy that Riley recognized as the one that had paid for her and Maya's coffee.

" OH. MY. GOD!" Maya shouted not really realizing quite how loud she was.

" Riley you did not tell me that the guy who bought our coffee was the Luke Hemming's _!"_ Maya whisper shouted to her best friend while trying and epically failing to keep her cool.

" Who?" Riley asked genuinely confused.

" Only the lead guitarist of my _absolute_ favorite band!"

Riley still didn't know what she was talking about but she was glad to see how excited and happy her friend was.

" Oh crap!" Riley shouted as she looked at her wrist watch.

"What?" Maya and Luke asked at the same time.

" I have to go or I'm going to be late for work!" Riley said as she started getting up and gathering her things before she left.

" It was nice meeting you Luke." she said and then turned to Maya" And I will see you later at the studio so I can show you where to paint that mural that we talked about." she finished and gave her friend a hug before running out of the shop and to her car.


	2. Screaming Girls

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! SO, last chapter, I told you that if you reviewed I would give you a special mention. Here they are:**

 **Angel1D98** said: I loved it and I thought before I read this that it was some unknown tad famous band but it turns out it is 5SOS! I love them

Reply: Oh,thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I love 5SOS too!

 **JoySeph13** said: I really liked it! I'm looking forward to the next chapter, and seeing how Riley and Maya are going to handle being roommates, and stuff! Great start! ~ Joy

Reply: Thank you so much!

 **Also thank you to both of you guys for following me as an author and favoriting me as an author I really appreciate it! And remember, even if you are a guest you can still review and I will still mention you! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a tad bit longer for you. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **P.S. JoySeph13 has a cool GMW fan-fiction too! If you want to check it out it's called "Blast to the Past".**

As Riley walks into the building that she teaches dance at she suddenly hears laughter.

"Oh no! Please don't let them have destroyed anything!" she whisper yelled to herself as she picked up her pace.

When Riley walked into the room though, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the group of girls were just sitting in a circle talking.

" Hey Riley" they said dragging out her name.

"Oh no" she whispered under her breath before speaking to her class.

" Good morning everyone! I am so sorry that I was late. I got held up at the coffee shop."

" Oooh what or should we say _who_ was the hold up?" The oldest girl, named Gloria, asked.

" Yeah who was it?" The rest of the class asked curiously following her lead.

" I really don't see why it should matter to you girls unless it effects my teaching, which it hasn't." Riley said mentally patting herself on the back for her excellent comeback.

" Oh not so fast, you see, it actually has effected your teaching because it or _they_ made you late."Gloria said smirking when she saw her teachers confident smile falter at her comeback.

" That doesn't count!" Riley said desperately trying to avoid where this conversation was headed.

" Oh really, cause I think it does. What do you think girls?" Gloria asked as she looked around her and saw all the girls nodding they're heads.

" Fine! I was having coffee with Maya if you must know!" Riley responded hoping that that was all it would take to get the girls to drop the subject. Not a chance.

" Who else was there? Cause judging by that smile you were wearing when you walked in there was a cute boy involved somewhere in the story."

" Ugh fine! If I tell you will stop harassing me and let me get on with today's lesson?" Riley asked getting fed up with the conversation and the fact that she couldn't even out argue a fourteen year old.

" Maybe, depends on who he is." Gloria said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

" Fine. His name was Luke."

" Oooh Luke." All the girls replied dragging out the u in his name.

" Yes, now shall we get to dancing or do you girls have any more questions about my personal life?"

" It's not personal if it effects your work" Gloria said " And yes we can get on with the dancing".

" Ugh, whatever!" Riley said.

" So today we are going to be-" Riley was saying before she got interrupted, again.

" Riley." Someone said from the doorway.

" What? What is it now? What do you want?" She shouted very annoyed at the fact that she was again being interrupted. Until she turned around and saw that the person standing in the doorway was her boss.

" Well then. " her boss said angrily.

" Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Riley said running to the door before noticing Luke standing there with three other guys that she had never seen before.

" Hey" Luke said.

" Hey" she replied kind of shocked at seeing him here of all places.

" Dude, who's the hot chic?" One of the guys that had been standing with Luke asked earning a glare from Luke and Riley. But before Luke could answer they all heard a scream.

" OH MY GOD! IT'S 5SOS!" Gloria screamed.

" Oh no." The boys said with looks of dread on they're faces. Luke grabbed Riley's hand and they all took off running.

" We should split up! We're more likely to survive that way!" One of the boys yelled.

" Stop being so dramatic" said Luke.

" Good idea though, let's do it!" Said another one of the boys.

" I got Riley!" Luke yelled.

" I'll go with Michael" One of them yelled.

" And I'm by myself imagine that " said one of the guys who was wearing a red bandanna, causing the other boys to laugh as they all ran in separate directions.

" Up ahead, there an intersection where four hallways meet, go to the first door on the left and there should be a classroom we can hide in." Riley told Luke as they ran.

Luke did as he was told and he pulled them into the first door he saw. It turned out to be a classroom like she said, but it was also a classroom full of students.

" Oh crap." he said as he saw recognition flash on one of the girls faces.

" Time to go?" Riley asked.

" Time to go" Luke confirmed nodding his head.

He pulled her out of the room and they started running again until they reached the entrance of the building. Riley saw Maya coming in and yelled out to her for help.

" MAYA! "

" Huh?" she asked before seeing the girls chasing her brunet friend and Luke.

" So needy" she said walking towards the middle of the hallway and yelling" SHUT UP! CAUSE I HAVE A HEADACHE AND I SEAR IF CAUSE SO MUCH AS _ONE_ OF THESE PAINT BUCKETS TO FALL I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON TO SCREAM!".

This caused all of the girls to stop.

"NOW GO BACK TO RILEY'S CLASSROOM!" she yelled and they all did as they were told.

" And I thought our body guards were badass" Luke said with a smirk.

" Yeah, you can thank me later." Maya said giving him a wink.


	3. The Tour

_**Hey everyone ! I'm back with the third chapter! YAY! Anyway, time for my special mentions! here they are:**_

 **A Guest said: :Please write more**

 **Reply: Here you go! Third chapter with more to come! :)**

 **Katiethecandycorn said:Omg ur story is so good! Keep on writing gurl!**

 **Reply: Thank you! :)**

 _ **So those are my special mentions for this chapter. Remember if you leave a review I will give you a special mention too! Also, I know this chapter is kind of short, but it is important because it sets everything up for the next chapter. Also I had a little bit of writers block so that didn't help either. So, yeah. But here I am posting another chapter! I hope you enjoy and remember, Follow, Favorite and Review! Reviews make me happy and the more reviews I get the faster you guys get a new chapter! :)**_

 _ **P.S. If you have a story you want me to mention, you can PM me or let me know in the reviews and I will mention it! :)**_

"Well, that would be interesting." Maya mumbled under her breath as Riley was showing her around the dance studio.

" What would? A coffee machine? " Riley asked.

" Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking." Maya said.

" Oh, ok. Cause if you could convince my boss to buy a coffee machine, that would be _more_ than interesting. _That_ would be a miracle." Riley said making Maya laugh.

" Hey Riley?" Maya asked after they had finished the tour of the building.

" Yeah?"

" What are we doing for dinner?"

" I don't know. Why?"

" I was just thinking that it might be cool to see if Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum want to have dinner with us." Maya asked with a hopeful look on her face.

" We can ask them when they're done with, if you want."

" Cool. Thanks Riles."

" Yeah, no problem. But for the record, who are Ashton, Michael and Calum?" Riley asked confused, causing Maya to laugh.

"Remember how I said Luke was in a band?"

" Yeah." Riley said still not getting it.

" Well, Ashton is the drummer for the band, Calum plays bass guitar and Michael also plays guitar."

" Oooh. Okay! So were they the three guys that were standing with Luke before all those girls started chasing us?" Riley asked.

" I wasn't there, but most likely they were." Maya said.

 **So there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I need your help. I can't decide if I am going to set Maya up with Ashton or Michael. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks for your help! TTYL!**

 **~evergirl2000**


	4. Beautiful Blondes

**Hey everyone! I want to take a moment and say WOW! I got more reviews on chapter three than I did on chapters one or two! Thank you guys so much! So, it's time to give those folks a special mention:**

 _ **Toolazytologin said :Okay so my actual username is CrazyMeReally, I just didn't want to login because I'm on the computer when I normally read on my phone. I just followed this story but before I left I wanted to say that it should be Michael! And maybe some jealousy from Farkle and Lucas? That would be fun. And what about when 5sos has to leave? Would Riley and Maya go with them if they like you know get together? And what about Calum? WHo would he end up with? Considering he and Michael are my favorites, but I like Maya and Michael so yeah. Ohhhh you could have it be a love triangle between Ashton, Maya, and Michael. The boys could do different cute things and then people can vote for which they like better!**_

Reply: I like the idea of bringing Farkle and Lucas in and making them jealous so I am thinking about doing that, but I am not sure. As far as Calum, I have some ideas but I am going to make it a surprise. I mean, I can't reveal everything or you guys might not come back lol. Also thank you for following my story!

 _ **Angel1D98 said :**_ _ **I would say put Maya and Michael together cause that would be more awesome and they would share their funkyness**_

Reply: I like that word. Funkyness. lol! That's funny. Anyway, I put some Maya/ Michael in this chapter for you! I hope you like it!

 _ **Marilove24 said : I'm actually enjoying this story! Great job! Can't wait for more!:)**_

Reply: Aw! Thank You!

 _ **JoySeph13 said : Omg! Thanks so, so much for mentioning my story! This chapter was great! ~ Joy ( This was a review for chapter two, but I told you guys if you reviewed I would give you a mention. I don't really care what chapter you review! :) )**_

Reply : You are so welcome! And I am glad you enjoyed my chapter! :)

 _ **JoySeph13 said: Maya and Ashton would look SOOOO cute together! They'd be Ashaya ;) also, I was jw, is Lucas, Zay, and Farkle going to make a comeback and "complicate" things? ( This is her chapter three review!)**_

Reply: Thanks so much for the feedback! As far as Farkle, Lucas and Zay, I'm not sure yet. If I think that it goes with the story I might, but for right now I don't know. I might give it a shot in the next chapter. Maybe.

 _ **Guest said: Maya with Luke pleeeeeeeeeeeease**_

Reply: I don't know. I mean I was going to put Luke with Riley. But I will think about it.

 _ **Well that was the last review. I wanted to thank all of you guys again. I really appreciate it. I have to say though, I am still unsure about who is going with who so please keep giving me feedback. It really helps! I actually got this idea from your reviews about the love triangle and them competing for her. So, yeah, thanks! I really like getting the readers involved. It's fun. Anyway this chapter is mostly Michael/Maya but there is a little Ashton/Maya if you kind of squint. Maybe. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and please remember to favorite, follow and review! I love hearing your ideas about the characters!**_

Michael was walking down a quiet hallway to look for ice after he had fallen and twisted his wrist the wrong way. He was so aggravated. What was the point of these dance lessons anyway? It's not like they needed to know how to dance. They had been doing just fine without knowing dance moves! This was pointless!

" You look so perfect standing there..."

" What the hell?" Michael asked.

" In my American apparel underwear..."

" Oh geez! Is this another one of those pranks or whatever?" Michael shouted down the hallway.

People had done this to them before. They start playing or singing one of the 5 Seconds of Summer songs for no reason or sometimes they do it just to annoy him and it does. It makes him mad because they are pretty much making fun of the song and it's _so_ not cool!

" Your lip stick stain is a work of art I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart..."

" That's it" Michael said.

He was determined to catch whoever was doing this. That is, until he saw _who_ was doing it. It turned out to be a gorgeous blonde who had headphones blaring in her hears. She was dancing around the hallway with paint all over her clothes and paint brushes in her hands. It was all he could do not to laugh. She was just so cute. Of course he didn't get to enjoy it long before Ashton came down the hallway and interrupted him.

" Hey man! What are you doin? The break room's the other way." He said.

" Yeah, ah, I guess I just got lost or something" Michael said starting to walk Ashton's way so that hopefully Ashton wouldn't see the petite blonde around the corner. No such luck. At the moment he started to walk toward his friend, the blonde came around the corner.

" AH!" she let out a quick shout from shock.

" You scared the crap out of me!" she shouted at them.

" Sorry, we were just going to the break room." Michael said.

" So was I" she said " But you know the break room is the other way, right?"

" So I've been told" Michael said laughing a little.

" I'm starting to see why he came this way" Ashton mumbled.

" Shut up" Michael mumbled back as he elbowed him in the stomach causing Maya to laugh at they're silliness.

" So, I was actually going to try and talk to guys later." Maya told them.

" Oh really?" Ashton asked, raising his eyebrow.

" Yeah, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to have dinner with me and Riley at our apartment." she asked them hesitantly.

" Yeah! We would love to!" Michael and Ashton both said. Maya couldn't help but laugh at the two goofballs in front of her.


	5. The Awkward Reunion

**_Hey! So, I know this chapter is kind of short but hopefully, if everything goes as planned then my next chapter will be a little longer. Also, to those of you who had asked me if Lucas and Farkle were comeing back, I told you I would try and put them in this chapter and I did. YAY! :) Um, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but I do want to thank Angel1D98. She helped me come up with some ideas when I needed help. So, yeah, Thank you! Anyway, I was thinking the other day, actually it was last night, but that's not important. So, I was thinking, I like to ask questions. So, I am thinking that every chapter I am going to ask you guys a question. It might be about 5SOS or it might be about GMW or what ever. So, my question for this chapter is:_**

 ** _What is your favorite food?_**

 ** _I asked this because in this chapter and the next chapter the characters are coming over to Riley and Maya's apartment for dinner. And because Thanksgiving is coming up so... yeah! It does have something to do with the story, I promise lol. Any way here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

" Maya!" Riley yelled to her blonde friend who had headphones in and therefore was oblivious to everything else.

" Huh? Oh, yeah?" Maya asked finally acknowledging Riley.

" Is the mac -n- cheese almost done?"

" By done do you by any chance mean not even started?"

" MAYA!"

" You were supposed to start on it 20 minutes ago! They're going to be her any minute now!" Riley said clearly stressed out.

" Well have you started the chicken?" Maya asked.

" Yeah, yeah I did. You know what else I did? I started it on time so that it would be done!" Riley shouted causing her friend to laugh because she was getting so worked up.

 _Knock, Knock._

" Oh no it's them!" Maya said mocking her friends stress from a few minutes before and causing both of them to laugh as they walked to the door.

 _" Surprise!"_ Lucas and Farkle shouted from the other side of the door.

They had been talking a few days earlier and found out that they both had this week off so they decided to fly to New York to surprise Riley and Maya.

" Oh. My. God." Maya said absolutely shocked at the sight in front of her.

" What are you doing here?!" Riley blurted out. Maya could tell her friend was distressed but she couldn't seem to do anything but stand there.

" What a welcome." Lucas said sarcastically with a disappointed look on his face.

At that moment Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum walked around the corner laughing. But, at the sight of Farkle and Lucas in front of the girls apartment they slowed they're pace trying to figure out what was going on. For a few minutes, all of them just stood there, all the boys giving each other questioning looks. All of a sudden, Luke spoke up.

" What's that smell?" He asked.

" Huh?" Riley asked. And then it hit her." Oh no!" she shouted before turning around and running back into the apartment.

* * *

 _ **So there you go ! Please remember to Follow, Favorite and Review! See ya next time! ~evergirl2000**_


	6. Truth or Dare and First Kisses

_**Hey everyone! Or should I say Hey everybody! (lol get it? cause of the 5SOS song? anyway) So, I'm back with another chapter but before we get to that I have to do my special mentions! YAY! ( I like doing these. It's fun! lol) So here they are:  
**_

* * *

 _Angel1D98 said :_ _first my favorite food either popcorn or chocolate or sushi. and wow Riley just burned dinner! hahahahahaha and i can't wait for you to continue!_

 ** _My reply : lol yeah she did! And thank you so much for answering my question!_**

 _meltiny95 said: yay! More!_

 ** _My reply: Thanks for following my story! Here you go! :)_**

 _Guest said:This is an amazing story. I love reading it and I think that Maya and Ashton should end up together they would be so cute! can't wait for the next chapter!_

 ** _My reply : Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying my story! Also thank you for the feedback on who Maya should end up with! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 _Lashtonpoundcake said: ( she reviewed on multiple chapters! :) )_

 _Chapter 1:_ _AGH I LOVE THISSSS!_

 _Chapter 2: YOU ARE SO FREAKING TALENTED! I really am loving this story!_

 _Chapter 3: Love this. The clash between GMW and 5SOS is amazing!_

 _Chapter 5: Can't wait for the next chapter! This is great! LOVE YOU XX_

 ** _My reply: Oh my gosh! thank you! I am really glad you like this! And thank you SO much for all of the reviews! Also thank you for favoriteing and following both me and my story! It means a lot! ;)_**

 ** _Also thank you to arsnoemie for favoriteing and following this story!_**

* * *

 ** _Wow guys! Thank you so much for all the support! Well, here you go, the sixth chapter! I really hope you guys like it! :)_**

* * *

" Um, Riles?" Lucas asked as his brunet friend took the now burnt to a crisp chicken out of the oven.

" Yeah?" she said still trying to catch her breath.

" Who are _these_ guys? And more importantly, _why_ are they here?" He asked.

" Oh, um this is Luke" she said gesturing to the tall blonde beside her.

" Maya, will you introduce the rest cause I still haven't learned their names?"

" Yeah, sure." the blonde said with a smirk.

" This is Michael, Calum, and Ashton." she said pointing to each person as she said their names.

" Cool! Now I _finally_ know your names " Riley said with a laugh causing everyone but Lucas and Farkle to laugh.

" So, since Riles here burned the chicken" Maya said sling her arm around here friends shoulders while Riley hung her head " You guys want to order pizza?"

" Sure" everyone agreed.

" Cool I'll go put in the order!" Riley said walking off. But when she reached the doorway she turned back around.

" I forgot to ask, what kind of pizza do you guys like?" she asked.

After a while everyone was in the livingroom happily eating their pizza and talking.

" We should play a game!" Riley said.

" Nooooooo!" Maya said with a pouty face causing everyone to laugh.

" Whyyyyy?" Riley said mocking her friend's baby voice.

" Because, I just ate and now I'm full and tired!" Maya said matter-of-factly.

" But I reeeaaaally want to play a game!"

" Fine" Maya said.

"Yay!" Riley said smiling until she saw the evil smirk her best friend was wearing.

" Oh no! We are not playing that!" She said now knowing exactly why her friend had agreed to this while everyone else in the room was a little confused by their whole conversation.

" What?" Maya asked innocently " You said that you wanted to play a game. And I am willing to play. My only condition is that I get to choose the game."

" Fine" Riley said defeatedly, causing Maya to smile.

" Truth or Dare please" Maya said.

" Truth" Riley said.

" Alright, um, is it true that in middle school you had a huge crush on Lucas?" Maya said watching her brunet friend and Luke's reaction.

" Yes, but we decided after going on a date that we were better off as friends!" Riley said.

" Now, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Riley asked Maya.

" Oh, honey, why do you even ask? You know my answer is _always_ dare." Maya reply nonchalantly.

" Okay" Riley said with a smirk" I dare you to kiss Ashton" she finished triumphantly watching as her friend and Ashton's faces went cherry red.

" Nooo!" Michael whined before he could stop himself. Everyone looked at him and his face went a shade of red that Riley didn't know was possible.

" Okay, fine" Maya finally said as she got up and walked over to Ashton.

Ashton didn't know what she was going to do until it was too late to stop her. Maya crashed her lips onto Ashton's, it took him a minute but when he responded it was amazing. Finally, after a minute she pulled her head back and walked over to where she had been sitting on one of the chairs. It wasn't until she sat down that she realized everyone was silent. The look of shock on their faces was hilarious. And Maya silently wished that she had a camera.

" Um, ah, well, who wants to go next?" Riley asked slowly coming out of her shock.

" I'll go." Luke said getting an idea.

" Okay!" Riley said excitedly.

" Truth or dare ?" he said facing her.

" Um, I don't usually do this, but, dare." she said nervously.

" I dare you to kiss me" Luke said with a smirk as he saw Riley's face redden.

However, when he got up and offered her his hand she took it. He helped her up and then gently put his lips on hers. She kissed him back and he felt like he was on cloud nine. The kiss was gentle and curious at first but after a second or two she deepened it . The action surprised him but he didn't stop he just matched her passion with his. They were so caught up in each other, though, that they had forgotten about everyone else in the room including a very angry Lucas who just couldn't take any more. He got up, marched over to them, put a hand on Luke's shoulder and then pulled him back away from Riley. Lucas didn't give the other blonde a chance before he threw a punch. And as Luke stumbled backwards from the impact and Riley screamed Lucas realized just how bad this was. In shock and with a stinging hand he walked to grab his keys then left.

* * *

 _ **So, before you guys start hating me for making Lucas hit Luke, I promise there is a reason. Granted, I can't tell you guys why because it would ruin what I have planned, but, still, I promise there's a reason. I So, yeah, don't hate me. Pleeeeeaaaaaasssee! Love you guys!**_

 _ **P.S. Please remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! Thanks! :)**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	7. The Walk

_**Hey everyone! I have great news! Over Thanksgiving My sister in law read this and said it was Brittany approved ( her name is Brittany, so, yeah)! YAY! I'm back which means I actually survived the holiday family dinner, which I won't lie, actually surprises me. Don't get me wrong I love my family. Really, I do, I promise * smiles and nods trying to act like a good girl until finally she cracks* Okay! so maybe they annoy me a little, but, the point is I survived! I did good to, although I may or may not ( but most likely did) kick my uncle. But it was only once! And it was all in good fun ( maybe). Anyway, enough about me! Time for me to respond to you guys' reviews!**_

 _ **So...**_

Angel1D98 said : OH MY GOD! Lucas is such an idiot for doing this and in this story I think I hate him and he likes Riley well Lucas YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! And if he doesn't like her in that way I just embarrassed myself

 _ **My reply: LOL! I laughed so hard the first time I read this because of how fired up you got. But, anyway, thank you for the review cause it gave me a great idea for the next chapter! ( Here's a hint, you didn't embarrass yourself!)**_

Marilove24 said: Yas... YAS.. YYYYAAAAAASSSSS! LOVE IT! Jealous Lucas yay! But Riley and Luke even more YAY! More:)

 _ **My Reply: Hahaha! Glad you liked it!**_

 _ **So guys those were the reviews. However, I am not done yet. There are three things that we need to discuss.**_

 _ **First, my chapter question which is : If you could date on guy from 5SOS or GMW who would it be and why? ( You don't have to answer why if you don't want to. It's up to you.)**_

 _ **Second, I am thinking about bringing in another character from GMW. I want to know who you think I should pick.**_

 _ **B. Billy Ross**_

 _ **C. Joshua Mathews ( Who, in my opinion is totally cute!)**_

 _ **D. Zay**_

 _ **E. Mr. Mathews**_

 _ **Let me know what you think! You can vote for up to two characters and I am thinking about putting a poll up on my profile.**_

 _ **Last, but certainly not least, I wanted to mention a story that I recommend you guys read. It is called " Broken Legs and Cast Art" and it was written by one of my favorite authors on here, Brown Eyes Parker. It is a short, Joshaya one - shot, but it is really cute and I really liked it so I thought I would let you guys know.**_

 _ **So, I think that's about it for right now guys! I hope you like this chapter and I am working on the next one and will hopefully post it soon! Enjoy and don't forget to Review about the story and answer my questions up above! Thanks and until next time**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

Everyone in the room was silent as they all stared at the door that Lucas had just stormed out of.

" Oh my gosh!" Riley screamed again when she finally turned her head to see a drop of blood trickle out of Luke's busted lip.

" I'm so sorry! I don't have a clue why he did that!" she said as she knelt down beside him.

" It's okay, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." Luke said feeling bad for a teary eyed Riley, even though he was the one who had just gotten punched.

" Here, come with me and we'll get you cleaned up." Riley said determinedly as she offered him her hand. He could tell that she wouldn't take no for an answer so he took her hand and followed her to the bathroom.

As the rest of the group sat quietly in the living room Michael watched Maya closely. That's why he was the only one to notice when her face started to slowly darken with what he thought was anger.

" I'll be right back." she said darkly as she got up and walked to the door.

Ashton and Calum gave her a confused look not really knowing what she was doing. Michael, on the other hand, knew exactly what she planned on doing and he wasn't about to let her do it alone so he followed her.

" Maya!" he shouted to her after he had closed the door.

" What?" she said frustrated.

" What are you doing?"

" Oh, I think you know" she replied with a laugh. Though, he noted, there was no humor there.

"Well-" he started.

" Look, you're not going to stop me so you might as well just shut up and go back inside!" she said.

" I won't stop you but I also won't 'shut up and go inside'. If you're going to go confront him then I am at least coming with you to make sure he doesn't try to hit you!" he said.

Maya could see the determination written all over his face. She knew that he wouldn't let her go alone but she also knew that Lucas probably wouldn't admit to why he did this if Michael was there. She didn't know what to do and Michael was just standing there like a dummy expectantly staring at her. So she decided to just turn around and walk away.

" Hey!" Michael shouted after her " where are you going?"

Maya gave him a smirk and said" Didn't we already discuss this dumdum?" then laughed a little at the face he made.

Michael couldn't help it, he laughed with her.

" Wait, why did you call me dumdum?" he asked just now realizing that she had done this.

" Well, stick around long enough, and you'll realize that nicknames are kind of my thing." she said.

They finally reached the door to exit the lobby and exited into a frigid New York. Maya shivered a little as they walked because she had been so focused on how angry she was with Lucas that she hadn't even thought about grabbing a jacket.

" Maya your freezing!" Michael said taking off his black leather jacket and sliding it gently around her shoulders.

" I'm fine, but thank you." she smiled up at him and to her delight he actually stopped to smile back. after a second though she snapped out of it and remembered why they had come out here in the first place.


	8. The Confrontation

**So everyone, I'm back! I am SO sorry it took me so long but I have a new chapter and some stuff to tell you guys. But before I tell you anything, lets do the special mentions:**

 **Angel1D98** said: I loved the michael and maya moments THEY ARE SOOO DAMN CUTE and that's why they should date in this story cause if you didn't I would be sad and wouldn't like who you put with maya even if it was josh( I am a huuuuge Joshaya shipper) and I think you should put either zay or

 **Reply** : Okay, I have to say, you are probably my most loyal fan and I always look forward to reading your reviews! I really think that you will like this chapter.

 **OurSongSweetcheeks** said: love this! please put michael and maya together!

 **Reply** : Okay, I LOVE your username! It's so sweet! Anyway, thanks for your suggestion with Michael/Maya.

 **I also want to thank these people:**

 **BrokenBook :** for giving me some writing advise and help when I needed it.

 **Brown Eyes Parker :** for saying she would read my story when I asked her too.

 **And I thank these user's for following my story:**

Angel1D98

AnnieB33

CrazyMeReally

JoySeph13

Lashtonpoundcake

Marilove24

OurSongSweetcheeks

arsnoemie

farahhzz

hanna-k103

mashgriz

meltiny95

 **(They are in alphabetical order)**

 **And I thank these user's for favoriteing my story:**

Angel1D98

JoySeph13

Lashtonpoundcake

arsnoemie

farahhzz

fashongirl23

hanna-k103

 **I am sorry if I misspelled anybody's name. I know I don't usually mention the people who follow and favorite my story or me unless they review too but I just felt like I should today. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun to write if there were no readers. So thank you guys so much!**

 **Anyway, when I said that I have some things to tell you guys I wasn't joking. I have a request for you guys. I need you to come up with a ship name for these couples ( I ask you guys to do this because I stink at it):**

Michael and Maya

Ashton and Maya

Gloria and Calum

Luke and Riley

 **So yeah, you can leave your ship names in the reviews or you can P.M. me. I also want to know what you guys think about me bring in 1 Direction. I mean it will be later in the story and I will probably need help because I don't know much about them but I figured since they discovered 5SOS and if you guys want it I could probably write them in as sort of guest stars. Maybe. I mean I will only do it if it's what you guys want and if at least one of you is willing to help me with it to make sure I don't bring them too out of character. So, let me know what you guys think about this in the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Until next time!  
**

 **Love,**

 **evergirl2000 3**

* * *

Once Maya and Michael made it to the hotel that Farkle and Lucas were staying at they went up to the front desk.  
" Hey! You!" Maya called to the guy behind the counter causing him to look up " Friar, What room is he in?".  
" I- I don't know. L-let me check." He said, seeming nervous. Michael guessed it was probably because of the anger written all over Maya's face.  
" Room 323" He finally said.  
" Thanks" she replied, not even pausing on her route to the elevator.  
Once they were inside the dimly lit metal box Michael turned to her.  
" Are you sure you want to do this I mean he seemed really angry. And I know from personal experience that when us guys get mad sometimes it's good to just leave us alone and let us calm down" he said trying to convince her to just turn around and go home.  
He really didn't want to see her hurt and the way this was going someone was bound to get hurt.  
" Yes, I'm sure! He upset Riley! And no one is aloud to do that! No one!"  
" Okay. Okay. I was just saying." he said holding up his hands in surrender.  
They reached the third floor and exited the elevator. Once they found the correct room Maya stopped and turned to Michael.  
" I think you should stay out here."  
"What!?Why!?" he shouted causing her to shush him.  
"Because if you are in the room he is less likely to talk."  
" Maya, you realize that this isn't an interrogation right?" he said.  
" It kind of is because I have questions. Questions, that he, is going to answer."  
" And if he doesn't?"  
" Then he is going to be sorry."  
" Look, Maya, I get that your mad. And, I know you're tough but, Lucas is a lot stronger than you and a lot bigger too." Michael said getting really worried about what exactly Maya was getting herself into.  
" Look, I don't need you to protect me, okay? Just stand outside and I will handle the rest."  
" Fine" he said.  
She turned to the door and knocked three times.  
" Who is it?" they heard Lucas' muffled voice ask through the door.  
"It's Maya. Open up!"  
" Go away!"  
Maya didn't take kindly to that suggestion.  
" Look you, son of a bitch, you better open this door now or I swear-"  
She was cut off by the creek of the door slowly opening. She gave Michael one last glance and then walked inside.  
" What do you want?" he said.  
She saw his red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and knew he had been crying. She just didn't know why. Unless...  
" Lucas, why did you hit Luke? And why are you crying? And why did you come back? And why did you have to upset Riley?" she blurted out. She had meant to take this slow but seeing him like this just threw her off. And she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.  
" I-I am not cr-crying! And I didn't m-mean to upset Riley!" he shouted back at her trying to hide his face.  
" You are crying and you still have to answer my other questions."  
" Fine! I still have feelings for Riley! Okay? I came back to see her again in hopes that she might take me back! And when I saw her kissing that other guy I couldn't take it! I got jealous!"  
" Well, you know what Lucas? You had your shot! And you left her for some girl in Texas! So you need to suck it up and leave her alone! Because she is finally happy and I promise you that if you ruin that I will make your life a living hell!" Maya finished and turned to walk out.  
Michael looked up when he heard her slam the door. He saw the tears running down her face and was suddenly worried that Lucas had hurt her.  
" Are you okay?" he said as she walked over to him.  
" Yeah," she said. He put his arms around her and she broke down.  
" No. No, I am not okay." she said through her tears as she cried into his shirt.  
" Sh sh, It's okay. Calm down." he whispered in her ear until she stopped.  
" Now, tell me what's wrong." he said" did he do something to you? Cause I swear if he did-" Michael was cut off by her petite hand on his chest.  
" He didn't do anything. I mean other than that stunt he pulled earlier." she said.  
" Well, then what's wrong?" he asked, confused. He swore he would never understand girls and their tears.  
" It's just that, Riley has people that are willing to fight for her. Lucas punched Luke because he still wanted her. No one does that for me. No one loves me like that." she cried.  
" Maya." he used his hand to guide her face so that he could look her in the eyes.  
" I will fight for you. Anytime you need me to, I will." he said as seriously as he could.  
She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him. Michael slowly leaned down and kissed her. It was so gentle it surprised her. And even though he wanted to do more he knew that for tonight, this was all he was going to do because it was all she could handle. So, he slowly pulled away, hugged her and then walked her home.


	9. Late Night Visit's and Heartbreaks

_**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took me so long but, look, I have this chapter, chapter ten and the beginning of chapter eleven written. Isn't that great?! And I would have updated yesterday but I was visiting family for Christmas and stuff. Anyway, time to do the reviews and replies! Here they are:**_

 _ **Marilove24 said: Yay! New chapter! Great as always!**_

 _ **Reply: Aw! Thank You!**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said: Yayyy they kissed! And for ship names I only have for Calum and Gloria ( Cloria or Galum) it's the best I could :) anyway I really think you should put One Direction and I will help you if you need anything just PM me**_

 _ **Reply: Yes they kissed! lol I thought some of you would like that :) And I like the ship names. Anyway thank you so much for saying that you would help me with the 1D parts because I know absolutely nothing about them. Sorry. But I do want to make sure that I don't bring them too out of character, so I appreciate the help!**_

 _ **Guest said: Can you put Maya with Luke**_

 _ **Reply: Um, I did think about doing that. But, because of the way I have written this so far, I was going to put Luke with Riley. I'm sorry :( But I do hope that you enjoyed my story so far! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing cause I really appreciate it! And I will make sure that Luke and Maya are friends! :)**_

 _ **So those were the reviews. And I actually have something funny for you guys real quick. So, for those of you who followed me as an author, I am sure you already know that I tried writing a Joshaya one-shot the other day. It didn't turn out so well. lol! I got that story and this one mixed up and one time when I meant to write Josh's name I wrote Ashton's instead! lol! I kept getting reviews asking ' Who's Ashton?' and I had to explain lol! :) But, I fixed it now so, yeah. But I thought it was kind of funny. And now you guys see how much I care about this story :) Anyway, so, I told you that I have the next chapter and the beginning of chapter eleven wrote, but, there's a catch. I won't post the next next chapter until I get some reviews. So, this time, how fast I update really does depend on you guys. Any way, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review because the next chapter is pretty cool if I do say so myself. Which I do. ;) TTYL!**_

 _ **~ evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **And who here is excited for Christmas?!**_

* * *

" Goodbye," Maya said exhaustedly as she quietly closed the door. Riley was probably asleep but, in all honesty, Maya didn't care. She needed to paint. Like, now. It had been a crazy night filled with emotion and Maya wasn't really the best at dealing with these particular feelings. So, she walked to her art room, grabbed a canvas, paint, and a glass of water for cleaning her brush between the use of different colors. She didn't know what she was painting and she didn't care, she was just painting. Well, she was until she was interrupted by a knock on the window of all things. Because of the light, she couldn't see who it was so she walked closer to get a better look and when she saw who it was she nearly fell out from shock.

" Josh?" she asked. Her face as pale as a ghost.

" Open up," he said in a laughing tone.

Maya snapped out of her shock and she opened the window.

" What are you doing here Josh?! I thought you were in Europe or something!" she shouted.

" I was in Canada" he deadpanned " And I wanted to see you!".

" Right. Well, it was good to see you. Now leave." she said.

" What?!" Josh replied taking his turn at shouting from shock.

" Maya? What's going on?" Riley asked groggily as she stumbled through the doorway. She had clearly just woken up.

" Uncle Josh!" She yelled. Her eyes going wide as she ran and hugged him.

" Hey, Riles! How ya been? " Josh asked trying not to act awkward.

" I've been good, just really busy. Did Maya tell you what's been going on?"

" No, she didn't. Would you please do the honor of telling me?" He said. He was hoping that if he got the story out of Riley it would help him make since of how Maya was acting. He knew that things were always a little awkward between them because of the whole middle school crush thing, but that was in the past. They had put it behind them, or at least, he thought they had.

" Well, we met famous people!" Riley shouted.

" What?" Josh asked.

" Well, the other day we went to the coffee shop..."

Riley started. She was getting ready to tell the whole story of how they had all met, but Maya didn't care. She zoned out and her mind couldn't help but wander. She kept coming back to one thought, though. Michael's kiss. It had been amazing.

" Maya!" Riley yelled, snapping Maya out of her daze.

" What ?" Maya asked.

" I asked you to tell us what happened when you went to Lucas' house."

" Oh, um, I confronted him and asked him why he had punched Luke and why he was back. We had an argument about a couple things and then I went into the hallway crying and Michael kissed me then walked me back here and I am so confused!" Maya said as fast as she could.

" Huh," Josh grunted. That was all he knew to do. Maya had kissed a guy that wasn't him. Yeah, he had always told her that she needed to move on, but he hadn't really meant it! He still liked her! It was part of the reason he had come back and now she was with some other guy!

Josh needed to leave. So he started saying goodbye to Riley and Maya and left. His heart was broken and so was he for right now and he didn't want them to see him like this. Especially not Maya.

* * *

 _ **Oh snap! So, that was the chapter! I'm sorry if it didn't really fit the story**_ **that _well, but, I had the idea stuck in my head and it refused to go away until I wrote it. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! And until next time,_**

 ** _~ evergirl2000_**


	10. Text Messages

_**Hey guys! How is everyone? Good? Good. So, I am kind of sad, I only got one review :( But oh well, at least I got one. Here it is:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said : Josh is an idiot... he could have had Maya long time ago but he always " you're to young for me Maya and you need to move on"*in Josh's voice but girly* I don't know why but I hate him here and I always liked him and Maya but maybe it's because Maya is with Mickey and that is a great thing so don't even think about changing it.**_ _ **And one direction are a band of four and the youngest one is 21 years old and they are funny and Niall (the blonde one) is Irish and the rest are British and PM the questions you need to ask to know more about them :) :) :) :)**_

 _ **Reply : Oh my gosh! I can't stop laughing because of what you said about Josh. :) And don't worry, the Michael and Maya relationship will be okay... maybe. Anyway, thanks for the info on 1D and I already PM'ed you before I did this. Thanks again for your help!**_

 _ **So guys, I don't know what holidays you all celebrate, but because I celebrate Christmas I thought I would tell y'all " Marry Christmas!" . And if you don't celebrate Christmas then " Happy Holidays!" . So, now that I have said that, I am super excited for this chapter and chapter eleven because, I have to say, it get's a little interesting lol. But, before we get to that, I want to share something with you guys. During the holidays, there are always decorations for sale. Well I have been looking around, and have seen some really funny ( in my opinion) signs and thought I would share what they said, with you guys. So here are my two favorites:**_

 _ **" I'll be home for Christmas and at the therapist's by New Years"**_

 _ **" The Holidays are a time to be thankful ... That they only happen once a year"**_

 _ **Haha I saw these at Cracker Barrel and couldn't help but laugh. I know they aren't exactly the nicest but they are funny. Anyway, so here is chapter ten (YAY!). I hope you enjoy and PLEASE remember to REVIEW! I like reading what you guys think about this story and what I should do next. I couldn't do this without you guys!**_

 _ **~ evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Keep a look out because I may update again later today if everyone likes this chapter!**_

* * *

Michael woke to the sound of his phone going crazy. He looked at it but didn't recognize the number. He started reading the messages, though, and realized that they were from Maya.' _How did she get my number?'_ He thought. But, in all honesty, he didn't care. He was happy that she, Maya Hart, was actually texting _him_. Which was funny, considering the fact that he was the one who was famous.

 **To: Michael Clifford**

 **From: 920-831-2951**

 **" Hey it's Maya. Srry for txting so late but I wanted someone to talk to and Riles went to bed."**

 **To: Michael Clifford**

 **From: 920-831-2951**

 **" R u up?"**

 **To: Michael Clifford**

 **From: 920-831-2951**

 **" So, I guess u r asleep srry um, I guess I can try to txt Ashton"**

"Ah man!" Michael whined.

" God, the one time Maya text's me I don't even get to reply!" he shouted.

" Dude what's going on? Why the shouting? I was trying to sleep" Ashton asked sleepily.

" Yeah, I bet." Michael said through gritted teeth. Ashton was the last person he wanted to see right now.

" Oh, yeah, Maya texted me last night. Said you wouldn't respond and she needed to talk. Man she is amazing, you know that?" Ashton asked.

" Yeah, I know" Michael said.

" I was thinking about asking her out." Ashton said, thinking out loud.

Suddenly Michael saw red. He knew he was just jealous and he knew he shouldn't be. Ashton had the right to like whatever girl he wanted. That did not, however, stop Michael from running at him screaming ' I swear, do it, I'll kill you!' and then continuing to chase him around their rental house.

When the boys finally stopped in the living room panting like dogs, Luke and Calum just stood in the kitchen staring.

" Um, do you know what the heck is going on?" Calum asked Luke in a whisper.

" I don't, but I think I heard Michael say something about Maya and then Ashton said something about a girl and how she was amazing and he was going to ask her out or something."

" Oh no" Calum groaned as realization hit both of them like a brick wall.

" They both like Maya" Luke groaned.

" This is _not_ good" Calum said.

" What are we going to do?" Luke asked.

" Well they probably won't listen to us, so...maybe get Maya to talk to them?" Calum asked unsure.

" Are you kidding that would only make things worse. I mean, _she_ is the whole reason they are fighting!"

" You know, I think we should let them duke it out. It would at least be entertaining to watch."

Suddenly both boys heard a soft knock on the door.

" Oh shit" Calum said once the door was open.

" What?" Maya asked.

" Why are you here?!" Luke shouted slowly coming out of his shock and earning an elbow to the ribcage from Calum.

" Me and Ashton were texting last night and he asked me to come over today. Where is he, by the way?"

" NOWHERE!" they both shouted.

" Um... Okay, well, can I come in?" she asked. Maya was totally confused by the way they were acting. Then she heard a vase or something glass, she wasn't completely sure, crash to the floor and shatter.

"What was that?" she asked alarmed.

" Um, that? _That_ was... um," Luke stuttered.

" Move" Maya said darkly as she pushed through them. She had pretty good idea of what was going on and why these two were acting so weird.

But, no matter what she thought was going on, _nothing_ could have prepared her for what she saw next.


	11. The Fight

_**Alright everyone I'm back. You know, I had originally planned to wait a while before posting this chapter, just to see what you guys would do. But, after reading the reviews I got, I just couldn't do that to you guys. Oh, and here are those reviews:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said: They are idiots but you gotta love them :D and Maya better choose Mickey he loves her and they kissed! Ashton should be liking another person!**_

 _Reply: Yes, Mickey and Maya did kiss, but, so did Ashton and Maya in chapter 6. So, yeah. lol! I'm just kidding! Please don't hate me! :) But you gotta admit that Ashton liking Maya also does make it more interesting, just maybe, just maybe ( I haven't decided yet) I will bring in another character for Ashton to date. Anyway, Thanks for the review! :)_

 ** _Would that make everyone else happy? What do you guys think about whether or not I should bring in another girl for Ashton? Vote Yes or No in the_** ** _review_** ** _s!_**

 _ **CrazyMeReally said: Ah shit, a cliffhanger, really?I wanna know what happened! I know I'm acting like a five year old but still ! I hope you get your reviews cause I can only give one( although I didn't review on all of the other chapters...) so yeah. This is amazing and you should write rest of it so I can consume it with my entire being. And if you even think about putting it on hiatus, I will not hesitate to PM you all the time until you write more of it.**_

 _Reply:Hahaha! I hope you know, I laughed **so** hard when I read this! Anyway, I am SO glad you like my story this much. I love to hear that people enjoy my writing! And here is another chapter that you can consume with your entire being! lol! Thanks again for the review!_

 ** _Hsmfan said: What is with the cliffhangers i might kill myself if the next chapters not out soon. Im really interested in this story its good an intriguing plot. Please post soon_**

Reply: Haha! I'm gald you find my story interesting! Oh, and please DON'T kill your self! I like my readers to be alive lol! And besides if your dead you wouldn't be able to read this chapter! So, here you go! And thanks for the review!

 _ **Well guys, those were the reviews! I just want to say, I found all of these quite funny lol! ;) So, this chapter is pretty interesting. I hope you guys like it. And just so you know, I already have the next chapter written! Yay! Yeah, I stayed up till one in the morning last night, after my parents went to bed, writing that chapter! That's how much I care about this story! And before you say " well, your on break from school, so you could just sleep in the next morning". No! No I can't! Because I have two horses that I have to feed every morning at 6:30! And I am one of those people who, once they wake up, they can't go back to sleep! Anyway, sorry, I just went on a little rant there but, point is, if you like this chapter, REVIEW! And then I'll post the next chapter. And you all know that you want the next chapter! So all you have to do is , wait for it...Review! YAY! Simple as that! Wow, is it just me, or do I sound desperate for reviews? Oh well, I like reading them. :) So, I hope you like this chapter and remember to let me know what you think about it!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

Michael and Ashton were fighting on the floor. Michael was pulling Ashton's hair, and Ashton pulled Michaels shirt over his head. Then she heard one of them shout, but couldn't tell which one said it.

" You're NOT going to get her! She's MINE!" Maya heard.

What exactly was going on here? Seriously, cause she now had no clue.

" She is NOT yours!"o be more of a joke.

" HEY!" Maya shouted, but they didn't stop.

So she did the only rational thing she could think of, she screamed. And she kept screaming until they stopped fighting and realized she was there. Both boys cheeks were cherry red as they got up and tried to fix their shirts and hair.

" What the hell was that! " shouted Maya.

" Um... That? Well, that...was just...um" Michael stuttered.

" Ah...Yeah, that was...um..." Ashton said taking a turn at stuttering.

Maya couldn't help but just stare, in shock at what she had just seen.

" Who wants breakfast?" Luke asked awkwardly.

( Later that day )

As Maya walked back to her apartment she was extremely frustrated. She couldn't figure out what was going on between Michael and Ashton and they had been acting strange all through breakfast. And who was the little bi -

" Maya!" someone called from behind her. She recognized the voice as Michael's even before she turned around.

" What do you want?" she asked exasperatedly.

" Um, I wanted to apologize." he said in an unsure manner.

" For what?" she asked, even though she already knew.

" For what you saw when you first walked in and how me and Ashton were acting during breakfast," he said.

She knew it was sincere when she looked in his eyes. She sometimes did that when trying to see if a person was being truthful. But, even if he was sincere, she couldn't do this right now. She couldn't handle it in the emotional state she was in. She really liked him. She really liked him. A lot. Like, almost as much as she used to like Riley's Uncle Josh. But, now that she knew he, and Ashton for that matter, both liked another girl, she needed time, and some space, away from all of them.

" It's okay," she said, and before he could say anything else, she turned and walked away, straight into the hot New York afternoon.

* * *

 _ **So that was chapter 11! Yay! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and also don't forget to vote yes or no on the whole Ashton situation! Love you guys!  
**_

 _ **~ evergirl2000**_


	12. Girl Talk

**_Aaaaaahhh! We're on chapter 12! YAY! How cool is that? Anyway, so last chapter got one review:_**

 ** _Angel1D98 said: Maya is an idiot! Can't she see that they were fighting over her?!_**

 ** _Reply: Hahaha! You know, I would try to explain why I wrote it like that but, in all honesty, I have no clue. Well, I do, I just can't really tell you right now because it would kind of ruin a surprise that I have planned into the story. So, yeah. Just wait, keep reading, and I will try to explain in a later chapter so that I don't spoil anything for anyone. :)_**

 ** _So guys, I have to say, I really wish more of you would review because I really like hearing your opinions on what the characters do and say and what you guys think about the story in general. And you know what, if you just don't want me to show what you wrote in the review, just tell me and I won't. Anyway, here is chapter 12. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE review when your done reading, I would really appreciate it!_**

 ** _~evergirl2000_**

* * *

Riley heard Maya slam the door and then felt the apartment shake from the force. She giggled quietly to herself. 'I'm so dramatic' she thought.

" RILEY!" Maya yelled.

'Yeesh so loud' Riley thought.

" Yeah?" she shouted back as she jogged out of her room and into the living room where she saw Maya sitting on the couch. Riley had known this was going to be serious just by the way Maya had slammed the door. However, she had not expected to see Maya sitting on the couch looking really hurt and upset. She had also not expected to see tear stains on her friends face.

" Oh my gosh! Maya, what's wrong?" Riley asked, partly in disbelief and partly in anger that someone had upset her friend. Riley had hardly ever seen Maya cry so she knew that whatever had happened must have been bad. Like, really bad.

" M-Michael likes someone e-else" Maya cried.

"Ooooookay. Why is that a bad thing?" Riley asked. She was super confused because last time she checked, she was the romantic one. Maya's love life was like a back void where dreams of love went to die, or so Riley had thought. Maya never talked about having any crush's or liking anyone since Lucas and Josh. But looking at her friends tears stained cheeks, Riley was starting to think that maybe Maya had just been holding it in so that she wouldn't get hurt again.

" B-because I-I... Oh never mind!" Maya shouted as she slowly slumped over and started crying into Riley's shoulder.

" Shhhhh Shhhhh, it's okay just calm down and stop crying," Riley said in as soothing a voice as she could muster while gently rubbing Maya's back in hopes that that would help.

After a good amount of crying, about two tubs of ice cream and one chick flick that sent them both into tears all over again, Riley had had enough of beating around the bush. She was all for helping Maya feel better, but she wanted, no, she needed to know what was going on with her friend.

" Alright, Maya. That's enough" she said while the music for the final credits of the movie started to play.

" I don't know what you are talking about," Maya said as she got up to walk to the kitchen with Riley right on her heels.

" No! I know that you know what I am talking about, Maya! And I am tired of beating around the bush! I need to know what's going on!" She said, her voice gradually raising as her frustration mounted.

" Fine! You want to know what's going on!?" Maya yelled at her.

" Yes!" Riley yelled back turning this into one of their conversations where they yelled everything they said.

" Fine! I was finally starting to like Michael and then I found out that he liked another girl so I thought ' fine I kind of like Ashton anyway ' but then I found out that he liked someone else too and so while they chase after some mystery girl I'm here alone with no one!" Maya yelled in a rush as hot tears started to stream down her face yet again.

" Oh, Maya! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Those jerks!" Riley tried to comfort her friend and control her own anger at the same time.

"Don't worry Maya, I have a plan!" Riley said excitedly.

Oh, she knew exactly how to help her friend get Michael and Ashton to fall for her, again. After all, it wasn't completely by coincidence that Lucas had shown up when he did.

* * *

 _ **So, there you go, chapter 12. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	13. Questions

_**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Chapter 13! Anyway, so I got two reviews on chapter 12:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:** **Is Riley gonna be sneaky? Cause that would be awesome! And I really want Maya to know they were fighting over her!**_

 _ **Reply: Well, I can't say that Maya will find out that they were fighting over her in** this **chapter but she will find out soon I promise. And, of course Riley's gonna be sneaky, she has a plan! That's what we love about her! She always has a plan!**_

 _ **A Guest said :** **:Imma just lay it all out**_  
 _ **THIS IS SOOO CONFUSING**_  
 _ **I DONT GET IT**_  
 _ **WHY SO RUSHED**_

 _ **Kay that's it!**_  
 _ **Love you!**_

 _ **Reply: Um, well, I ah, I don't know. I didn't mean to rush it and I tried to make it clear as to what was happening. I do appreciate the feedback though and I hope that this chapter will help you understand a little more about what is going on.  
**_

 _ **So, for those of you who read the last chapter, I know it might not have been my best but keep in mind that I wrote that thing at like, midnight. So, yeah. Sorry. Anyway, I hope this chapter kind of helps those of you who are a little confused as to what is going on. If it doesn't, I'm sorry, I'm trying. I know what I want to do with the story, I am just trying to figure out how to piece all of the parts , bare with me and hopefully it will get better. Until then, the only thing I can guarantee is that I will do my best to update as often as posible while still trying to write a good story. So don't give up on me yet! lol! Anyway, thank you too those of you who have stuck with me! I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000  
**_

* * *

" Riley, you're supposed to be helping me feel better, not coming up with plans!" Maya said.

" Fine. But I do have one question before we do anything else."

" Shoot," Maya said.

" How do you know that you like Michael like this? I mean, we've only known the guy's for a few days and we haven't even hung out with them that much. Well, you haven't anyway."

" _I_ haven't ?! Don't give me that crap because you would be upset if another girl liked Luke and you haven't spent any more time with him than I have with Michael!"

" Actually, I have. You know those late nights I've been putting in at the studio?"

" Yeah," Maya drug out the word.

" Well, I haven't been teaching a class. I have actually been helping Luke practice the moves that they've been learning in their class." Riley said slowly, hoping her friend wouldn't get upset.

" So you've been lying to me?" Maya asked.

" No, you never asked," Riley said.

" Touché," Maya said nodding.

"So what's your plan?" Maya finished.

" Ah ah ah. No. You didn't answer the question."

" Fine. I like him because... Well, he's funny and cute and nice. He makes me feel like I matter, Riley. And remember how I said that he had kissed me?"

" Yeah," Riley said not sure where this was going.

" Well before the kiss I had been really upset because I felt alone. I mean, you had two guys that were willing to fight over you and I didn't have anyone or, at least, that's what I thought. Michael saw me crying and made sure I was okay. When he found out why I was upset, do you know what he said to me?" Maya said, her eyes getting that far away look like she was daydreaming.

" No, because I wasn't there, remember?" Riley asked.

" He said that _he_ would fight for me. He made me feel special that night like I was the only girl in the world that he cared about," she said.

" Wow," Riley said breathlessly. But then she realized something, if Michael had cared about her that much just the other night, it made no sense that he would change his attention to another girl this quickly.

" Maya it's late and you're tired, why don't you go get some rest?" Riley said.

" Okay," Maya mumbled as Riley lead her to her room.

After making sure Maya was asleep, Riley left.

* * *

" Open up!" Riley shouted while banging on the blue front door of a rental house.

" Riley! What's up?" Luke asked with a big smile once he answered the door and saw it was her.

" What's up is I have an upset Maya at home and lots of questions that need answering!" she said frustratedly as she pushed her way into the house.

" What's going on?" Calum asked as he walked into the foyer looking as if he had just been woken up.

" Where is Michael?" Riley asked.

" Huh?" They both asked.

" I asked where Michael was !" She repeated.

" He's not here. Why?" Luke asked.

" Because I have some questions for him."

" Oh God, what'd he do this time?" Calum groaned.

" He made Maya really upset!" Riley said getting upset herself.

" What? Michael would never do that, not on purpose anyway! " Luke exclaimed.

" Yeah! I mean, he started a fight with Ashton earlier just because Ashton was going to ask her out!"Calum said.

" Ooooooh. So they weren't fighting over some other girl?" Riley asked confused.

" Nope, they were fighting over Maya because they both like her," Luke said.

" Well this is a disaster," Riley said.

" What?" both boys asked.

"Well, you see, Maya likes them too but now she's upset because she thinks that they were fighting over some other girl that isn't her," Riley said.

" Oh shit. This _is_ bad." Calum said.

" Yeah, that's kind of why I came over and started yelling and stuff. I don't take to kindly to people upsetting my friends. " Riley said shyly.

" It's okay. Our group does the same thing." Luke said.

" Well, it's great that us three now know the truth. But what about Maya?" Riley asked.

" Don't worry about it. Once we tell Michael what you told us, minus the whole ' she likes him back stuff', then he'll definitely go talk to her and sort it out." Calum said nonchalantly.

" Yeeeeaaah. It won't be that easy with Maya." Riley said.

" What do you mean?" Luke asked.

" Well, Maya's upset with him. So that probably means that she will refuse to see, talk or text him for a while or at least until she gets over being upset."

" Wow, talk about silent treatment," Calum said.

" So your saying that if we want to get Maya to talk to Michael again then we're going to have to be sneaky about it."

" Exactly! Any ideas?" she asked.

" I got nothin," Calum said.

" I know what we can do!" Luke shouted.

" What?" Riley asked.

" Okay, so all we have to do is..."


	14. The Plan

_**Hey everyone! I read the reviews so I know you guys were kind of mad at me for the cliffhanger. But, hey, at least when I write a cliffhanger it usually isn't too long before I update! Yay! Sorry. So, here are those reviews:**_

 _ **sand1128 said:** **Can't wait for more**_

 _ **Need more Lucas and Farkle too please ;)**_

 _ **Reply: Here's chapter 14! And thanks a bunch for the feedback! I'll try to work that in here! :)**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said: Y** **ou ughh I don't even know what to call you because you didn't complete it! But I CANT WAIT ANYMORE! Continue please! Ughh!**_

 _ **Reply: I'm sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it! :)**_

 _ **CrazyMeReally said: What the fuck? Why do you keep fucking doing this to me?(Sorry for the cursing.) Also if you need a name for a girl for Ashton I've got a few! Anything for you to just let me read more!:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**_

 _ **Reply: For the second, make that third time, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Anyway, if you would PM me those names that would be great! Thanks! :)**_

 _ **So, guys, I have HUGE news! My Mom and Dad think that I should try and get this published. I mean, I would have to change Riley and Maya's name, make sure it was okay with 5SOS and, if not, then change the band. Of course, I would have to change the whole 1D scene's into a different band. I mean, I don't know. I think that it would be cool. I dream of being an author. And I have been told that this is a good story. But, my question is, is it good enough? I don't know. What do you guy's think? Please tell me your opinion because I am SERIOUSLY freaking out about this! In truth, I'm scared. Anyway, this chapter is quite a bit longer than my other chapters and I hope this makes up for the cliffhanger. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

 **Message**

To: Harry

From: Luke

 **L - Hey dude**

 **H - Hey**

 **L - Are you with the rest of the guys?**

 **H - Yeah why?**

 **L - Can you guys do me a huge favor?**

 **H - What?**

 **L - What time are you guys gonna be here?**

 **H - Not sure let me check**

 **H - The driver said we should be there in about an hour**

 **L - Great! Thanks! I have to go but when you guys get here we need to talk**

 **H - Um ... Okay?**

" Hey!" Riley said as she opened the door and saw Luke standing there.

" Hey" He replied as he looked up from his phone.

" Is everything going according to plan?" she asked, suddenly worried about why he was here.

" Ah, yeah, yeah! No, everything is going great I just came over because ... Well, I don't know. I was just driving around and ended up here." He said.

" Cool! Well, you're just in time! I made lunch. And I didn't burn it!" she said excitedly.

" Yay!" He said.

As both of them laughed at this little joke, Maya came out.

" Hey, Riles! Hey, Luke! I'll be back in a little while!" she shouted without even stopping on her way out the door.

" What's up with her?" Luke questioned.

" She's just going shopping for more art supplies. Ever since she saw that fight, she's thrown herself into her art." Riley said a worried expression coming across her face.

Luke didn't know Maya that well, but he did know Riley. From all the late night practices at the dance studio, he had learned a lot about her. But, the one thing that stuck out to him and one of the many reasons he liked her, was that she really cared about her friends. She looked out for them, made sure they didn't get into too much trouble and when they did, she found a way to get them out. He found that really amazing about her. And he could tell that right now, she was really worried about Maya.

" Don't worry Riley. We got this, remember?" he asked.

" Yeah, but... What if it doesn't work?" She replied.

" You can't think like that. It will work, I promise," he said hoping to reassure her.

" Now how about we eat that lunch you were telling me about?" he finished, trying to just take her mind completely off the subject.

" Okay!" she said.

As they walked to the kitchen Luke could smell the aroma of the sauce. He couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of when he would go home to see his mom and she would make homemade meals. After fixing their plates, they sat down to eat.

" Wow Riley, This is really good!" he spoke around the food in his mouth.

" Why thank you!" she said in a funny accent before bursting with laughter at her own silliness.

Later on, after they had finished lunch, they were washing dishes when Luke's phone started to buzz.

 **Message**

To: Luke

From: Harry

 **H - Hey were here**

 **L - Ok I'll be there in a min**

 **H- Cool**

" Hey, Riley?"

" Yeah," she asked.

" It's game time," he said with a grin on his face.

Riley couldn't help but smile as she locked up her and Maya's apartment and ran to a waiting Luke who was sitting in his car. Once she got in, she turned to him.

"Thanks again for doing all of this," she told him as he started driving.

" It's no problem," he said, a small grin showing on his face.

" No, really. I mean it. Thank you." she said, causing him to look over at her.

" No, really. I mean it too. It's no problem." He said laughing, hoping to lighten the mood.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the rental house that Luke and the boys had been staying at. They quickly got out of the car and went inside.

" Hello?" Riley called.

" Stay here while I go get everyone," Luke told Riley while leading her to the living room.

" Okay," she said and then he went upstairs.

After a few seconds, Riley relaxed into the couch and had started to doze off until she heard someone in the kitchen behind her. She just figured it was Luke until she turned around and saw some guy that she didn't recognize. So, she did the first thing that came to mind, she screamed.

" AAAAHHHHH! " she screamed scaring the crap out of the guy in the kitchen.

" AAAHHHHH!" he screamed back not knowing who she was either.

" Riley are you alright?!" Luke yelled running as fast as he could down the stairs.

" Who is that?!" she shouted, adrenaline from the scare still running through her as she pointed at the stranger.

" Calm down, Riley. That's just Liam. One of my friends that I was telling you about, remember?" Luke asked.

" Oh, yeah," she said shyly as Luke walked her toward Liam.

" Hi," she said t him.

" Hi?" he said as if it were a question.

" Sorry for scaring you. I really didn't mean to, I was just scared myself because I didn't know you," she explained.

" It's okay." he said slowly calming down himself.

After they were both calmed down, Luke lead everyone back to the living room and waited for them to get seated before making introductions.

" Alright so guys, this is Riley," He said pointing to her.

" Riley, this is Liam, Harry, Louis, Niall and, of course, you already know Mickey, Ash, and Cal."

" Nice to meet you guys," she said.

" Now, let's get to the reason we are all here. Riley, would you like to start?" Luke asked.

" Sure. So The other day when Maya came here, she saw you guys fighting." Riley said pointing at Michael and Ashton.

" She knows that you were fighting over a girl, what she doesn't know is that you were fighting over her. And that really upset her. " Riley said.

Michael interrupted her before she could say anything else.

" Um, is that why she won't answer our calls or text's?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

" Probably," Riley said.

" God! This is all your fault!" Michael shouted at Ashton.

" My fault? You're the one that ran at me!" Ashton yelled back.

" Enough! Both of you!" Luke shouted over them.

" If you would just shut up for a few minutes you would realize that Riley has been kind enough to agree to help you get back on Maya's good side!"He finished, still yelling. His small rant had caused Michael and Ashton to go quiet. He was about to start yelling again when he felt a small but firm hand land on his arm.

" Luke, calm down, okay? Why don't you just sit down and I'll tell them the plan?" she said in a soft voice.

" Yeah, okay." he said walking over to the couch where he laid down.

" Alright, so when Luke told me that you were fighting over Maya, I knew that, while that was good news if I were to tell her she wouldn't have believed me. So, me, Luke and Cal came up with a plan. But we need your help." she said finally turning her attention to the other band in the room.

" Whatever you need." they all agreed.

" Thanks. So all we need is for you to let these guys get on stage and perform. Just, like, one song. Will that work?" she asked.

" Yeah," Harry said.

" Cool." she said before turning to Ashton and Michael.

" Now, when you to get up there, all you have to do is dedicate the song to her. Okay? Got that?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

" Yeah." said Michael.

" Two things. What song are we gonna perform? And, who's gonna make sure she'll be there?" he asked.

" Well, for the song, I would highly recommend Beside you. And I will make sure that she's there! Duh!" she said.

" Great! So when's the concert?" they asked.

" Tomorrow night," Liam said.

" Cool. Let's do this thing!" Michael and Ashton said excitedly.

* * *

 _ **Alright! That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think about it! And also let me know what you think about the whole publishing thing. It would be GREATLY appreciated!Love y'all!  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	15. Complications

_**Hey everybody! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Also, sorry I didn't update yesterday I got really busy. I got one review for the last chapter:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said: I am happy that you decided to update and I think that you would be a great writer so publish your work! And I will support you all the way**_

 _ **Reply: Awww! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **So, guys, I would still like to here your opinion on publishing this. Anyway, did you guys see 5SOS perform last night on New Years Rockin Eve ?! I didn't get to see their first performance but I did see the second one. They performed She's Kinda Hot! 1 Direction, Ellie Goulding,DNCE and Fall Out Boy are some of the other performers last night. I enjoyed all of them. What did you guys think? Who was your fav? Anyway, Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review because I won't update till I get some reviews!  
**_

 _ **~ evergirl2000**_

* * *

" Maya! Maya! Maya! Maya! " Riley repeatedly yelled as she ran through the apartment.

" I'm painting Riley. What do you want?" Maya asked annoyed.

" Guess What?!" Riley asked in a _super_ cheerful voice.

" Ugh! What?" Maya groaned.

" Sooooo, I know you've been kind of down in the dumps here lately and I decided that it's my job to get you happy again!" Riley said with a huge smile on her face.

" Oh god, Riley. What'd you do?"

" Well, I heard on the radio that they were having a contest and if you won the contest then you won a set of tickets to a 1D concert! So, I called in and guess what!" Riley's voice was gradually raising in her attempt to act excited.

In reality, she was terrified, terrified that Maya would find out the plan and get really mad at her. But, she had to try. She had to because she may not be a genius like Farkle, but it didn't take one of those to see that her friend was miserable.

" What Riley? You won?" Maya sighed.

" Yeah!" Riley said in her usual excited voice.

" Well, I'm happy for you. But I'm not going." Maya said, then turned back to her canvas.

" Yay!" Riley shouted before hearing the second part of what Maya had said.

" Wait, you're not going? What do you mean you're not going?!" she shouted in genuine disappointment.

" I mean exactly what I said, I'm not going."

" Oh yes you are! You are getting out of this apartment! I don't care if you _want_ to or not! I don't care if I have to drag your ass out of here! Your going! And that's final!" Riley yelled before storming out of the room fuming with anger and leaving behind a _very_ shocked Maya.

* * *

Riley hadn't known where she was going when she had stormed out. She just knew she was mad and she needed to get out of there before she said something that she would seriously regret. After sitting down on a random bench at the side of her street, she decided she should go talk to Luke about the hiccup in their plan.

She got up and started walking, she wasn't walking for a few minutes before she was bumped into by a familiar that she would have rather not seen at that moment.

" Riley, I'm so sorry! I promise, I didn't mean to bump into you!" Lucas said.

" It's fine" she said, hoping that that would be the end of their confrontation and she would be able to walk the rest of the way to Luke's house in peace. Sadly, luck didn't seem to be on her side today at all.

" Um, I was actually on my way to come talk to you. Ah, I know your probably still mad at me and don't want to see me...And I know I messed up, I do and I'm sorry. I, I just wanted you to know that. Also, I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving for Texas later tonight and, while this trip didn't go at all like I planned, I hope we can still be friends." he said, then pulled her into a quick, albeit fierce hug, and left.

Riley didn't know what to do now. She still needed to go see Luke but she was frozen in place. She had so many mixed feelings right now. She felt she should still be mad at Lucas for what he did, and she still was a little mad. But she also felt bad about being mad at him because his apology was so sincere. Then, finally, she felt happy because he was trying to still be friends. She was so very confused.

Finally, after minutes of just standing there on the sidewalk like a moron, she started walking again.

She made it to Luke's place around lunch time. She knocked on the door and waited. Calum opened the door.

" Oh hey Riley! Come on in!" he said.

" Thanks" she mumbled back. Her mind was still on the run in with Lucas.

" You alright? You seem ike your mind is in some far away place." he noted aloud.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Where is everyone else?"

" Oh, they're out doing whatever. I was still asleep when they left. Unlike them, I like to enjoy our time off and catch up on sleep" he shrugged.

" Well do you know when they'll be back?" she asked.

" No, but you're welcome to hang around until then. I mean, I made lunch and there is plenty enough for the two of us." he said. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he was silently hoping that she would stay. It was far too quiet when it was just him.

" I don't know..." she started. But then she saw the disappointment in his face and she just couldn't say no.

" Oh alright." she grumbled.

" Cool!" he said regaining his smile.

As they sat down to eat they started talking about different things that had happened in their lives and how they had dealt with the hard times. She could tell that he had been through a lot. _' Maybe he could help me'_ she thought. So she decided to ask.

" Hey Cal?" she asked to get his attention.

" Yeah?"

" Um, so, remember that night we had you guys over for dinner and game and me and Luke kissed? And then Lucas hit Luke? And you know how I haven't talked to Lucas since then?" she asked quickly.

" Um... Yeah?" he said. He wasn't quite sure where this was going.

" Well, I ran into Lucas again and he apologized. Which should be good right? But, see, my problem is that now, I don't know if I should still be mad at him or if I should be happy that he apologized and still wants to be friends. What should I do?" she asked with pitiful puppy dog eyes so that he wouldn't refuse to answer.

" Well, um, that was a lot to take in, but, maybe you should take it one step at a time. Maybe right now, focus on forgiving him. Once you've done that, it will be easier to move past it and become friends again." he said hoping he had said the right thing.

" Thanks" she said with a small, but sincere, smile on her face.


	16. Complications Part 2

_**Hey! I'm back with Chapter 16! Yay! Man, I can't believe were already on chapter 16. It seems like just yesterday I was starting this thing. Anyway, I got three reviews last time:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said: Where is One Direction?! And I like the Calum and Riley moment**_

 _Reply: I'm glad you liked the Calum/ Riley thing! I wanted to do something with them and I decided on that. Sorry I didn't have 1D in the last chapter, but I was trying to focus on writing the Calum/Riley moment. :( **  
**_

 _ **Guest said: Awesome chapter chapter please write another chapter! Thank you!**_

 _Reply: I'm glad you like that chapter! And here you go! Chapter 16!_

 _ **Ashley (Guest) said: The best author in fan fiction love your chapters!**_

 _Reply: OMG! It means SO much to here that! I'm so glad you like this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **So those were the reviews! Um, so I just want to go ahead and let you guys know, because I'm sure some of you are wondering, the concert chapter IS coming. I promise! I just wanted to do a few things before it happened ( Riley and Calum convo, Riley and Maya argument ect.). Anyway, there'll only be, like, one or two more chapters before the concert. So, yeah. Thought I'd let you know. I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Please remember to review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

After Riley and Calum finished eating they did the dishes and sat down. They were still talking when they heard the front door open.

"Ooooooh What's this?!" Louis asked jokingly when he saw Riley and Calum on the couch together.

This caused the others to laugh. Well, all of them except Luke. Riley could tell that he did not like the way this looked but, to her surprise, he didn't do anything about it. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but she was kind of thankful. ' Stop worrying about that! You're here about Maya!' she silently screamed at herself.

" Hey guys," Riley said sheepishly.

" What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

" Yeah, aren't you supposed to be convincing Maya to come to the concert?!" Michael asked worriedly.

" Chill. That's what I came here to talk about." Riley told them getting defensive.

" Yeah, sure ya did" Luke mumbled as he turned and hung up his coat.

" We have a problem. She said she wasn't going" Riley said.

" WHAT?!" Michael and Ashton shouted.

" And then, when she said that, I may have gotten a little worked up and told her that I didn't care and that she was going anyway even if I had to drag her ass there" Riley finished saying as fast as she could.

" So is she going or not?" They all looked at her questioningly.

" I don't know," She said.

" Are you kidding me! " Michael shouted.

" You were supposed to make sure she'd be there! " Ashton shouted.

" Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I know that I screwed up?! Do you really think that I planned this?! Well, you know what?! I didn't! So just shut the hell up for one second and let me explain!" Riley yelled causing the room to go silent.

" Riley, calm down," Luke said in a gentle tone.

" I can't calm down. I can't! My best friend is miserable, I ran into Lucas on my way over here, And now I've let all of you down! Not to mention that I've said three dirty words today! I feel horrible!" she cried as he sat down beside her.

He didn't know what he should do, other than get the guys to leave until she calmed down. So he signaled for them to leave and then he tried to pull her towards him so that he could hold her while she cried. But she just pushed away, hid her face in her hands and kept crying. So, he just sat there beside her. After what felt like hours to him, she finally stopped and he was able to talk to her.

" Riley it's okay, alright. You didn't ruin it. There's still a chance that Maya's gonna come."

" But I was so mean to her" Riley whined.

" So apologize," he said. It seemed so simple but, with the way thing were going, Luke was starting to think that when it came to girls, nothing was simple.

" But what if it's not that simple?" she asked.

" Come on, I'll go with you, we'll go back to your place and you can apologize. Alright? And then I can help you make sure that she'll come tomorrow. " he told her.

" But you can't come because then she might suspect something!" Riley said.

' Okay,' Luke thought ' I give up!'

" I'll just have to go back and apologize alone. It won't be that hard will it?" she looked at him.

" Just say sorry and mean it. If you two are as close as you've told me you are, then she'll understand," he said.

" You're right. Why am I so nervous? It's just Maya. " Riley said getting up to leave, but then turning around.

" Thanks, Luke. You're the best!" she said before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

After that, she left on her way to the apartment. But when she got there, it was empty. Where was Maya?

* * *

 _ **Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. But, I just couldn't help it! Please don't hate me! I'll update as soon as I get some reviews and get the next chapter written! Love ya!**_

 _ **~ evergirl2000**_


	17. It's all good

**Guy's, I'm gonna go ahead and tell you. This chapter, is SUPER short. I'm sorry about that, but it does have some cool Maya/Riley friendship stuff. So, yeah. Anyway, I got five reviews yesterday. Four from chapter sixteen and one from chapter one:**

 **Chapter** **1:**

 **Violetts (Guest) said: best author, I love your story, pretty please write soon I am obsessed with your story I check every minute if you updated you have amazing stories.**

 **Reply: Wow! Thank you so much! Here is chapter 17!**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **CrazyMeReally said:** **You make so hard not to curse in reviews...and that is how i know that you are a damn(sorry!) good writer. Also who came up with the idea cliffhangers cause I want to throttle them! Their are frustrating but at the same time they are genius! So yeah your story is awesome and I would love to consume it with my entire being.**

 **Reply: Thanks I'm glad you like it and, sorry about the cliffhanger but I like to keep things interesting lol And I totally agree, as a fellow reader, that we should find the person who came up with cliffhangers! Haha! Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Ashley (Guest) said: Thank you so much for writing this chapter it was interesting and awesome, I hope you write another chapter soon. I love this story, do thank you, thank you so much!**

 **Reply: Your welcome! lol, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Lily (Guest) said: Wow you have amazing chapters. I check every hour for your chapter please write soon. From your fan,who adores your stories.**

 **Reply: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!**

 **Guest said: Who knew you have the best story in fanfiction, you should become a writer, I love your stories awesome story, awesome writer**

 **Reply: Thank you so much! I am so glad you like it!**

 **Wow, guys! That's SO amazing that you guys think that! I wasn't sure, when I started this, if anybody would read it much less actually like it! Those things you guys said means more than you can imagine! Anyway, as far as the length of this chapter, it's short, I know. But, it was an important chapter so I had to write it! And I'm thinking that if you guys give me some reveiws, I'll update again later TODAY. How cool would that be? I have to go guys, but I hope you enjoy this! Remember to review if you want me to update again today! Thanks!**

 **~evergirl2000**

* * *

 **Message**

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Riley**

 _ **Where are you?!**_

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Maya**

 _ **the dance studio i thought u would be here**_

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Riley**

 _ **don't move I'll be there in 5**_

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Maya**

 _ **Okay?**_

Riley grabbed her keys and coat and ran out the door. She didn't usually like to use her car, but today it was emergency. When she reached her car, she started it and took off. She arrived at the studio minutes later and ran inside to search the building. Only, she didn't need to because when she got in the door, Maya was standing there waiting for her.

" Maya!" Riley shouted as she ran to give her blonde friend a hug.

" Riley! I'm so sorry I wasn't a good friend earlier! I was just really upset and, and..."

" It's okay. As long as we are still friends, we're good. Okay?" Riley told her.

" Of course we're still friends Riles! You can't get rid of me _that_ easily!" Maya said causing both of them to laugh.

" And, Riles, if you still want me to, I'll go to the concert with you" Maya said.

"REALLY?! YAY! " Riley shouted and hugged her friend again.

" Okay, Okay, let's not get too carried away here" Maya chuckled as she tried to get Riley off of her.

Finally, Riley let go.

" Are we good?" she asked Maya.

" Of course Riles. It's all good, we're all good." she told her.


	18. The Concert

_**Aaaaahhhhh! I'm back! This is my SECOND update TODAY! Aren't you so proud of me? LOL! Okay, time to get serious. I got two reviews for the last chapter:**_

 _ **Sadie Kane (Guest) said:** **omg this is the best story ever omg ahhhhhhh i love it soo much keep writing you a really good author you are sooo fantastic :)**_

 _ **Reply: Thank you! That means a lot! :)**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:** **Yayyyy they made up its so cute and can't wait for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Reply: Yay! LOL! Here's chapter 18 hope you like it!**_

 _ **So, guys, if you don't like this chapter, I'm really sorry. It's my first time writing a concert seen and since I don't go to that many concerts, it's been a bit of a challenge. So, yeah. But I hope that you** do **like it and I hope that it isn't** too **horrible lol. I hope you let me know what you think about it too! Please remember to review! Thanks!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

As Riley and Maya walked back to the apartment they laughed about random things and talked about what they were going to wear to the concert tomorrow. Later that night they ate dinner and went to sleep, both excited about the day to come.

* * *

Maya was awakened by the smell of bacon and eggs the next morning. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was really looking forward to tonight. She still wasn't sure what he was gonna wear, but that didn't matter right now. What did matter was that there was bacon in the kitchen. So she hurriedly got up and got dressed in her normal ripped skinny jeans along with a Good Charlotte T-shirt. She left her messy room behind and went to the kitchen. She was expecting to see Riley cooking when she walked in, but instead, she saw the back of a tall blonde guy. She couldn't tell who he was and she was about to scream when he turned around.

" AH! God Maya, you scared the crap out of me!" he whisper-yelled at her.

" Why are you whispering" she groaned. It was too early in the morning for this shit.

" Riley is still asleep and I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed," he said.

Maya's heart sank a little further wishing that she had a guy that would be willing to do that for her. Although, she would never admit that.

" Whatever. Do what you want. As long as I get some bacon and eggs." Maya told him.

" But of course," he said trying to fake a fancy accent.

" I knew you would probably get up when you smelled the food so I went ahead and made you a plate. It's on the table," he told her.

" Thanks. But, why couldn't you make this at your place and then just bring it here for her?" Maya asked. It made sense to her if he hadn't wanted to wake her up.

" Are you kidding? I live with three other guys who are like food bloodhounds. Not to mention, the four extra guys that are there. If I had tried to cook it there, there's no way on earth that I would have made it here with the food" he said jokingly making her laugh.

" Alright, well, enjoy your cooking or whatever. I'm going to take this, go eat in my bedroom and probably go back to sleep" Maya told him while picking up her plate.

When she got to her room she watched the TV as she ate then went back to sleep.

* * *

That evening at four o clock Riley and Maya were getting ready.

" Oh! My! Gosh! Maya, you have to wear this! You just have to!" Riley excitedly shouted as she set out a pair of jeans, a T-shirt that said ' Don't give me your attitude, I got my own' and Maya's favorite pair of combat boots.

" Finally! You manage to pick out an outfit that I actually want to wear!" Maya said and they both laugh.

" Well, what am I gonna wear?" Riley asked.

" Why don't you wear some ripped jeans, your 1D shirt and whatever shoes you want," Maya told her.

" Okay!" Riley said cheerfully before rushing off to get ready.

She was super happy. Her and Maya were friends again, she was about to help Michael get Maya back and she got to go to a concert! This was awesome! Plus, everything was going according to plan!

* * *

Meanwhile, all the guys were getting ready. They were dressing, getting their hair done and tuning the guitars. Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum had a separate dressing room than the 1 Direction boys. They were mostly just sitting there relaxing until their turn to go on stage came up. Well, Luke and Calum were relaxing, Michael and Ashton were pacing and looking really nervous. Finally, Luke couldn't take it anymore.

" Stop!" he yelled out of nowhere and causing everyone to jump.

" What?" Michael and Ashton asked.

" Pacing! Stop pacing! I know you're nervous, but damn! " he yelled.

Both boys sat down and just stared off into space. They all just sat there like that until time to go on stage.

" Alright everyone we have a special surprise for you! Our friends 5 Seconds of Summer are going to perform a song !" They heard Harry announce.

Luke walked out, then Michael, Calum and finally Ashton. Every girl there was screaming. Michael didn't care about that, though, all he cared about was what a certain blonde was thinking. As he found his spot on stage, he searched the crowd. Looking for any sign that she was there. Only he didn't see her.' Where could she be? Hadn't Riley said they would be here?' he thought.

* * *

 _ **Oh snap! So, is Maya still there? Or, did she leave when she heard that 5SOS were going onstage? Well, I guess we'll, well, YOU"LL find out next chapter! LOL! Remember to review! And until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	19. The Concert Part 2

_**Okay guys, I'm pretty sure this is some kind of record because this is the third time I've updated today! The THIRD! I mean there are like three reasons I've been writing like crazy today, maybe four. 1. I'm bored. 2. I don't really want to watch football right now. 3. Today is my last day on break from school :( 4. I have a bunch of ideas stuck up in my head because I have been listening to a LOT of 5SOS music today lol. Anyway, I got four reviews last chapter! Yay! Here they are:**_

 _ **Ashley (guest) said:** **Awesome chapter thank you so much I love your story**_

 _ **Reply: Thanks! I'm so glad you love this!:)**_

 _ **Lilly (Guest) said:** **Omg I need to find out what's gonna happen next please update soon you are like the best author**_

 _ **Reply: I hope this was soon enough lol! ;)**_

 _ **Violetts (Guest) said:** **I love this story amazing, you are the best author thank you thnksthanks you this is amazing story**_

 _ **Reply: Omg! Thank you! :)**_

 _ **CrazyMeReally said:** **Bruh...I can't with you right now. And the cliffhangers aren't something to apologize about they are awesome. Also sorry for the typo in my last review!(I don't read over them at all) so yeah you are an amazing author and I'm like two seconds away from kidnapping you and making you write all the stories for me:)**_

 _ **Reply: I just want to say two things, 1. I still love your username, 2. I l love your reviews! They are so funny and always make me smile. Thanks for the compliment and, um, maybe, don't kidnap me lol. Hope you like this chapter! :)**_

 _ **Wow guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Your reviews always make me smile and they make me want to write. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter but, beware, it is a little emotional lol. I hope you guys enjoy it though! I won't be writing anymore, well I won't be posting anymore, chapters tonight but if you guys review, I might try to update sometime tomorrow! :) Hope you all like this chapter! Please remember to review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

" Maya! You can't leave!" Riley shouted after her friend.

" Did you know about this? Is this why you were so hell bent on me coming?!" Maya turned on Riley.

" Yes! But, J-Just wait! Please! I swear! If you do, you won't regret it! Just...Please listen to me for once!" Riley was almost crying because she could see the pure rage on Maya's face.

" I was just trying to help you!" Riley told her.

That caught Maya's attention. Riley had done all this just to help her? Suddenly, Maya's mask fell. She couldn't be mad at Riley anymore. If she had done all of this just to help her, what kind of friend would that make her if she was still mad? A crappy one. That's what kind. And Maya was not going to be a crappy friend! Even if Michael liked someone else, who cared?! She had Riley, a better friend than she deserved, she did what she loved for a living and in all, her life wasn't that bad. So screw being sorry for herself! She came to enjoy a concert and damn it she was gonna enjoy a concert! So she walked over to Riley and hugged her.

" It's okay, Riley. I know you were just trying to help. I'm sorry I reacted that way. Now, what do you say we go enjoy the rest of that concert?" she said.

" Really?" Riley asked, eyes still a little glassy from where tears had surfaced.

" Really," Maya said as she lead them back to their seats. Which were at the very front of course.

When they got back to their seats, 5SOS were finishing up their performance of "She's Kinda Hot". Riley watched the boys reactions as her and Maya came back. She could see Michael's expression brighten as soon as he saw Maya, of course, so did Ashton's. But after a few seconds, Riley wasn't focused on them. She was focused on Luke, who's smile had grown at the sight of her. And it only took the boys a few minutes to switch places before their plan went into action.

" Hey everybody!" Michael shouted into the microphone causing pretty much every girl in the stadium, except Maya, to cheer.

" Alright, alright. Calm down. So, for this next song, I really need you guys to be quiet. Okay? Because this song, is for a girl who is very special to me" he said and before he could finish, Ashton cut in.

" Me too" he mumbled, not realizing until it was too late how close he was to the microphone.

" Anyway," Michael said with venom while shooting a death glare at Ashton" This song is for you Maya" he finished right as they started to play the music for the song.

" Within a minute, I was all packed up

I've got a ticket to another world

I don't wanna go

I don't wanna go

The silent words are hard to speak

When your thoughts are all I see

"Don't ever leave," she said to me"

Usually, the other boys would sing too but this time, it was just Michael and Ashton. And when Riley looked over at Maya, she could see the shock on her face.

" When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky.

To the beat of our hearts at the same time.

So close but so far away.

(Can you hear me?)

She sleeps alone.

My heart wants to come home.

I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.

She lies awake.

I'm trying to find the words to say.

I wish I was, I wish I was beside you." They sang.

By this time, tears were starting to prick the back of Maya's eyes begging her to let them stream down her face but she refused and held it in.

" Another day and I'm somewhere new.

I made a promise that I'll come home soon.

Bring me back, bring me back to you.

When we both wake up underneath the same sun.

Time stops, I wish that I could rewind.

So close but so far away.

She sleeps alone.

My heart wants to come home.

I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.

She lies awake.

I'm trying to find the words to say.

I wish I was, I wish I was beside you. "

She couldn't hold the hot tears back any longer. Now Maya was crying as everyone watched.

" There are pieces of us both

Under every city light

And they're shining as we fade into the night

She sleeps alone.

My heart wants to come home.

I wish I was, I wish I was... "

Michael ended the song early and jumped off stage to hug Maya.

" I'm so sorry about all of this. I'm sorry I hurt you Maya" he said as a few tears of his own escaped and ran down his face.

Maya couldn't help but smile because even though tears were still running down her face, unlike the few that had spilled the past couple days, these were tears of joy. Maya was so happy as she grabbed Michael and hugged him fiercely. And when Ashton came, she hugged him too. She couldn't believe all of this.

Meanwhile, Luke had also jumped off stage but, he had gone to Riley.

" I told you it would work," he said with a smirk.

" Of course, it did, it was my plan wasn't it?" she laughed before he leaned down and kissed her.

Later, as they all sat down to eat pizza in the 5SOS dressing room, everyone was there. Riley, Maya, Luke, Michael, Calum, Ashton, Louis, Harry, Liam and Nial. Everyone was happy as they all laughed and talked and acted silly. Everyone was back together and that was enough.

* * *

 _ **Was that a good ending or what?! Now you just have to wait and see who Maya chooses. Will it be Michael? Or Will it be Ashton? LOL Who knows? Anyway, please review!  
**_

 _ **~ evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S. I almost forgot, the lyrics I got from** **AZLyrics!  
**_


	20. Nerves

_**Hello! I'm here with chapter 20! Chapter 20! Anyway, I got five reviews last chapter:**_

 _ **Violetts said: I love this story thank you!**_

 _ **Reply: You're Welcome! Glad you like it!**_

 _ **Lilly said: Awesome chapter, by the way I pick team Michael**_

 _ **Reply: Thanks for voting and I'm glad you liked it!**_

 _ **Sadie Kane said: ahhh i say maya should be with michael they are so cute together :) is cory hgoing to be in this story? that would be kinda funny**_

 _ **Thanks for voting on who Maya should be with! And, you know, I hadn't thought about bringing in Cory and/or Topanga. That would be cool though, wouldn't it? Thanks for the idea, I'll try and fit them in here if you want!**_

 _ **Guest said: Please update soon, from your number 1 fan, who loves your story**_

 _ **Reply: Here you go! Chapter 20! And, wow! I have a number 1 fan? That's cool! LOL! :)**_

 _ **Kim said: Love your story you are the best author**_

 _ **Reply: Awww Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**_

 _ **Alright guys, just so you know, this is your last chance to vote on who you want Maya to be with because I'm going to wright that chapter soon. Until I post that chapter though, you can vote in the reviews. So, yeah. Anyway, so, as I told you yesterday, today was my first day back at school, and can I just say... I SO did NOT miss math. LOL! And guess what? As I'm sitting here writing this, a car commercial featuring 1D just came on! LOL! Wow, I lose focus easily! Anyway, this is kind of a funny chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Please remember to review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

" Hey, guys!" Luke called from the kitchen.

He needed everyone in the living room now. He was about to leave for Riley's apartment and he was super nervous. He had decided that today was the day he was going to ask Riley out. He'd been procrastinating out of fear that she would say no and then the other day he had seen her and Calum on the couch. But she had assured him that that was nothing and they had just been talking to pass the time until he and the others got back. So, since everyone was friends again and they were all in a good spot right now, he had decided that he was going to ask her today.

" Hey, dude what's up?" Calum asked Luke as he sat down.

" Yeah you look super nervous," Michael said with a little laughter in his tone.

" That would be because I am nervous, genius!" Luke shot back. He wasn't very good under pressure.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Michael said raising his hands in surrender.

" Sorry. It's just that, I'm going over to Riley's" Luke said.

" So what's the big deal? You go over there all the time" Calum stated nonchalantly.

" I'm going to ask her out," Luke said quickly. He was hoping that maybe if he said it quick enough, they wouldn't hear him.

" Oh shit!" Ashton exclaimed with a smile growing on his face. Smiles were starting to appear on the others face's too.

" Look. I don't need any smart remarks or anything right now. Okay? I just want to make sure that I look okay." Luke told them.

" You look fine" they all agreed to grin.

" Good" Luke breathed.

He then turned and exited the house.

When he got to Riley's, his nerves were still going crazy. It took him ten minutes just get to the door because he was freaking out so badly. Finally, Maya walked out saw him.

" Hey, dude! Wow, what's up with you?" she asked.

" I'm trying to get the nerves to go ask Riley out," he told her.

" What's so scary about that? I mean, it's Riley." Maya asked making her signature confused face.

" What do you mean 'What's so scary'? She could say no!" he said.

Maya contemplated this. She hadn't really thought about that. But, seriously, it was Riley. The likely hood that she would say no, was like, zero. But Maya could tell that even if she told Luke that, he wouldn't listen. He was just too nervous to. So, she did the most Maya thing she could. She slapped him.

" What was that for?" he shouted.

" It was supposed to calm you down," she said simply.

" How the hell would you slapping me calm me down?!"

" Well, it would make you mad, and in turn, you would forget about your nerves. But, keep yelling at me, and I'll do something much worse than slap you" she told him.

"Huh. You know, it actually worked. Thanks !" he said with a smile.

"Idiot" Maya mumbled shaking her head as she walked away.

After she was gone, Luke stepped up to the door. He stood there for a second, and before nerves could take over him again, he knocked. A few seconds later, Riley opened the door.

" Luke!" She said excitedly as she hugged him.

When she pulled back, there was a bright smile on her face. He loved that smile, it always made his inside feel like hot lava. 'Man' he thought 'I got it bad'.

" Hey Riley," he said stepping through the doorway.

" Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Riley asked him as she headed toward the kitchen.

" Nah I'm good. I actually came to, ah, talk to you" he said nervously playing with his lip ring.

" Sure! Whatcha wanna talk about?" she asked him.

" Ah, I wanted to ask you something," he said procrastinating.

" Shoot," she said clueless.

" Riley... I really like you. And I really like hanging out with you and spending time with you. You always make me smile and laugh. You just make my day better."

"Awww Thanks!" she said.

" I wanted to ask you, would you go out with me? Like, be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Riley's smile suddenly fell off of her face. Luke didn't know what she was gonna say. ' Oh no!' he thought ' she's gonna say no!' he panicked. Was she gonna say yes or no?! He didn't know, but he was pretty sure that if she didn't answer soon, he was going to explode from nerves.

" Um..."

* * *

 _ **Dun dun duuuuuun! Hahaha! What will Riley say? Yes or no? Will Luke walk away happy or heartbroken? Who knows? Remember to review!  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	21. Relationships Change

_**Hey guys! I just want to say, I am SO sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had meant to but I got a new book and stayed up all night reading it. Sorry! But, I'm back and that's what's important. So, I am actually REALLY happy! You guys sent in a bunch of reviews! Here they are:**_

 _ **AnnieB33 said: Love the story! I vote Maya should be with Michael! I can't wait to read what happens next!**_

 _ **Reply: Thanks for your vote!**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said: DONT YOU DARE BREAK MY HEART! And when you update you put more than 1 chapter so I can't review on all of them but don't you dare break my heart by Riley saying no and Maya choosing anyone other than Mickey please! And I want to get to know you more so PM me questions about me and i will ask you the same questions and then we become best friends! And so sorry for the rant I sometimes do that :) ;)**_

 _ **Reply: I rant to sometimes so it is TOTALLY fine. And we did PM! Yay! Anyway, I will try not to break your heart.**_

 _ **Marilove24 said: SAY YES SAY YES**_

 _ **Reply: :)**_

 _ **CrazyMeReally said: So that happened...and part off hates you for it but at the same time I loved it. Also can I just say math freaking sucks! It's all super easy and I have it year round when in all of my other classes I only have it for a semester! So every day this year I have to deal with an annoying teacher who acts like I'm stupid when I'm acing his class in my sleep! Also next semester I have to take German 3 with a bunch of Juniors and Seniors, I'm a freshman so I have a feeling that they will try me which they will regret. So yeah that wasn't about your story at all but I don't want to delete it. So yeah your story is amazing and I love it and whenever I check my email and it comes up I am so happy inside!**_

 _ **Reply: Wow. I just wanna say, other than the part where you get good grades and stuff, you kind of remind me of Maya. With the part where you said they would regret it if they tried you. Anyway, I totally agree with you on the math and the teachers! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Ashley said: Let Riley say yes**_

 _ **Reply: :)**_

 _ **Number 1 fan said: Please Riley say yes**_

 _ **Reply: I love the name you used lol! I'm guessing your the same one that said you were my number 1 fan? Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Lilly said: Let Riley say yes please,**_

 _ **Reply: :)**_

 _ **Kim said: I love your chapter and please let Riley say yes**_

 _ **Reply: I'm glad you liked it!**_

 _ **Unknown said: Can you bring smackle in the story and let Riley say yes**_

 _ **Reply: I think I can work Smakle in somewhere. Maybe, but if I can't, I can write a oneshot with her in it for you! I hope that's alright!**_

 _ **Sadie Kane said: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh omg don't do this to me :) Riley and Luke should be together :) you are still the best writer I have ever read**_

 _ **Reply:Thank you! and I agree, they would make a cute couple**_

 _ **Kim said: You are the best author and let Riley say yes please**_

 _ **Reply: Thank you! :)**_

 _ **Unknown said: You are the best author and let Riley say yes please**_

 _ **Reply: Thank you! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 1 review:**_

 _ **Kim said: Please update soon please**_

 _ **Reply: Okay!**_

 _ **Okay guys, first, WOW! Second, WOW! Thank ya'll for reviewing! And, I may be wrong, but I'm thinking you guys want Riley and Luke together. You know, judging by the ten reviews saying that Riley should say yes lol! Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews! It means so much to me! And thank you to the Guests who keep coming back! That means a lot too! And you all say that I'm a good author but, really, what good is an author with no readers? So, thank you guys for being my readers! I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **Also, for those of you who are fans of the Riley/Luke and Maya/Michael relationships, I think you'll like this chapter! And, CrazyMeReally, remember the first time when you reviewed under the name Tolazytologin and asked me what I was going to do with Calum? Well, I haven't forgotten. I know that I've been focusing on Riley, Luke, Michael , Maya, and Ashton but I will do a chapter or chapters for Calum. Promise. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!  
**_

* * *

" Um... I don't know" Riley drug out the last word. She knew what she was doing was cruel. But it was kind of fun to see how nervous she was making him. She was never able to make people nervous. But, she cared about Luke, a lot, so she could only keep the act up for about two minutes before a huge smile broke over her face.

" Of course, I'll go out with you! I've been waiting for you to ask me!" she said.

Luke was really confused. He didn't know what to do. Hell, he didn't even know if they were dating or not! One second she's saying she doesn't know and the next she's saying that she's been waiting for him to ask her? It made no sense!

" Soooo, are we dating or not?" he asked.

" Yes silly!" She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

When she went to pull back he held her close to him. Then, he kissed her. It was quick but sweet. He couldn't help it. He was just so happy! He'd been scared that she would reject him but she hadn't! She was his girlfriend! He had a girlfriend! Oh no. He had a girlfriend. He had promised himself that he wouldn't get a girlfriend. It would break her heart when he went away on tour again!

" Luke, what's wrong? You look really worried about something," she said.

" Nothing. Everything's fine," he smiled down at her.

He may be worried, but he wasn't going to let that ruin the moment. He was going to enjoy the time with he had with her. And he would deal with his worries later. She was happy and that was good enough for him right now.

" You know, as much as I would love to stay here in your arms like this, and trust me, I would LOVE to, I have to go to the studio today," she said disappointedly.

She had hoped that when he asked her out, she would be able to spend time with him. But, here she was ruining the moment because she had to run off to work.

" That's okay " he comforted her " We'll have plenty of time to go do stuff as a couple. And, if you want I can drive you to work" he said.

" Thanks, " she said hugging him and stealing one last kiss before running to go get ready for work.

* * *

Maya was working late as usual. She worked as an artist, yes but she also worked at a small cafe as a waitress. She couldn't really complain, though, the job was good and paid decently. Of course, it helped that her best friends mom was also her boss. But even if she weren't, Maya wouldn't care. She liked working here. Most people who came in were nice enough and tipped pretty well. She usually stayed pretty busy. Tonight, however, was different. It was late and there was no one there. As Maya cleaned up the days messes, she hooked her phone into the speaker system and sang along to her favorite song as she swept the floor.

" You say that I'm too complicated

Hung up and mis - educated

I say 9 to 5 is overrated

And we all fall down" she sang.

She started to lose herself in the music and dance as she swept and sang. That is until the bell on the door announced the presence of two guys that had walked in and seen her. Maya's cheeks were fire red from embarrassment as she went to walk behind the counter. And it only got worse as she realized just who these two guys were. Luke Hemmings and Michael Clifford. Or, in other words, her best friends new boyfriend and her crush. Now, Maya was sure she was going to die of embarrassment. But despite that, Maya put on a smile and tried to act like her normal, confident self.

" Hey, what can I get for you today?" she asked.

" Does the coffee come with a show?" Michael asked jokingly.

" Sure, if you're willing to pay for it," Maya said as a comeback.

" Absolutely," Michael told her. " How much will it be?"

" Depends, you haven't ordered yet," she told him with a smirk. She could see Luke trying to hold back a laugh. He knew where she was going with this.

" Right. Luke, what'd ya want?" Michael asked.

" Just coffee please," Luke told her.

" Same for me," said Michael.

" That will be eight dollars please," Maya told them.

" That includes the show right?" Michael asked with his own smirk growing on his face.

" Sure does," she said waiting for the cash. Then, once she got it, she added.

" It's right there on the TV," Maya told him. Luke couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

" She got you dude!" he laughed.

" Shut up" Michael scowled.

But, Luke didn't shut up. He just kept laughing and soon Maya joined in. And when they stopped, they had to wipe tears from their eyes.

" Ahhh That was great" Luke sighed trying to calm down.

" Alright, Maya" Michael looked at her.

" If you won't dance for me will you, at least, dance with me?." he said.

" What?" Maya's face fell serious.

" Yep. From what I saw, you've got some moves. And don't try to say we don't have music because I saw that your phone was what was playing into the speakers earlier." he told her.

" Fine" she groaned. All Michael did was smirk. He had her. He had outplayed her at her own game.

As he danced with her, though, it became less about annoying her, he started to enjoy having her in his arms again. Only, this time, he wasn't trying to comfort her after she broke down in a hotel hallway crying. After they danced through the second song, Luke decided to sneak out and let them have some privacy.

Maya and Michael danced to song after song. Maya couldn't explain it, it just felt right. So they danced, neither daring to say a word for fear of ruining it until her song list ended. They stopped but, didn't move. They stood there, their arms around each other, looking into each other's eyes. Soon, they started to lean towards each other, and when their lips met, it was unlike anything either of them had ever felt. His arms tightened just a little around her waist and her hands tightened around his neck pulling him closer. When they finally stopped a few minutes later, they were both breathless. Neither of them said a word. Instead, he silently helped her finish cleaning up the cafe.

* * *

 _ **Awwwww! How adorable was that?! I'll tell you, it was TOTALLY adorable! Anyway, I hope you guys review and let me know what you think! Or, also, if you have any story/chapter requests, I would love to here them! Please review! And until next time...  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	22. Doubts

_**Hello! I am here with chapter 22! Yay! And I got 3 reviews for the last chapter and then some reviews for other chapters as well:**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Kim said: Please update soon please**_

 _ **Reply: Here ya go!**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:** **Ok, THIS IS AMAZING! I'm only on chapter 4, but I rlly hope that Maya and Michael have something. YOU ARE AMAZING. I RLLY HOPE THAT THIS STORY DOESNT END**_

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:** **OK, I AM ON CHAPTER 10 AND I AM DEBATING ON WHETER IT SHOULD BE ASHTON OR MICHAEL. I DONT KNOW Y THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, JUST NEEDED TO SAY THAT ASHTON MIGHT BE THE ONE. :)**_

 _ **Chapter 21:**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:** **Ok, ok, ok, OK. I just discovered it amazingness of a story and the ENTIRE time I kept slapping myself on whether it should be Michael or Ashton. Now I'm going to try to say this without type-screaming "but WHYYYYYYYY?" I really want Ashton and Maya to be together, I know I sound like a whining 3 year old, but plz write something where Ashton kisses Maya, and Maya feels something, but likes Michael. Something like that. BUT OTHER THAN THAT YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF THIS STORY. I LOVE IT!**_

 _ **Reply: Since you reviewed on more than one chapter, I am just going to do a group response for all of them. 4. Thank you! 10. LOL! Okay! 21. LOL! It is TOTALLY fine to act like a 3 year old over a story. I do it myself sometimes lol! And I would be happy to try and work in a scene like you described! I am glad you like this! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Number 1 fan said:** **Totes love it**_

 _ **Reply: I'm glad!**_

 _ **AngelGirl said:**_ _ **WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? OMG I am SO sorry I did not mean to curse... Actually I did! Lol first with the whole Luke and Riley thing and her almost saying no (we'll get back to that) and now Michael and maya kissing and this whole damn roller coaster ride that you're taking me on! Like did I do something to offended you to make you write this story (witch I love) that has all the heart wrenching moments and CLIFFHANGERS! You are the queen of cliffhangers! That's what imma call you now! (I'm like maya I love knicknames)... Now as for the whole Riley Luke moment... WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? I was like RILEY SAY YES WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I have cried probably three times reading this...*breaths deeply and catches my breath* okay I'm sorry for that outburst. Hi I'm AngelGirl and I love your story! I've read every single chapter in one day and I just can't take this stress. You are (and I'm not sugar coating) one of THE BEST writers in GMW fanfiction. In fanfiction period actualy! You DEFIANTLY need to publish this! Now as for your chapter questions : Fav food: mac'n'cheese: Witch guy would you date from 5sos or GMW? From 5sos either Luke(cause... I mean... He's Luke! Need I say more!? Lol) or Michael (cause he's so not afraid to be who he is) now I have a question for the GMW boys. Did you mean the characters or the actors playing the characters? For the characters I'd probably date Zay (cause cause he's funny and just amazing!) and for the actors it'd be Corey "Farkle" Foglmanis(cause he's loyal an funny and so Damn(sorry for cursing) hot)**_  
 _ **The ship names: Michael and Maya : Mael,Michaya : Ashton and Maya : mayaton, Asaya. : Gloria and Calum : Cloria, Galum, Caloria. : Riley and Luke : Lukey, Liley, Ruke, Rile. Anyways I LOVE YOU PERSON I'VE NEVER MET! Lol thanks for writing this and being awesome! (I apologize for any garmmatical mistakes.) and IF you read all of this cause it was really long good job and thanks. Love always from your number one fan**_

 _ **Reply: Okay, wow. That is really long. But, I did read all of it. I always do. Anyway, I want to thank you so much for answering the questions! I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **So guys, those were the reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And, I haven't done this in a while but I have a chapter question for you guys!**_

 _ **Who would you like me to bring into the story next?**_

 _ **a. bring Josh in again**_

 _ **b. Cory**_

 _ **c. Topanga**_

 _ **d. Cory and Topanga**_

 _ **e. Shawn**_

 _ **f. Katy**_

 _ **g. Shawn and Katy**_

 _ **You guys can vote for however many options you want. I have ideas for all of them. Anyway, I have to go because I'm having a hard time writing this and watching TV. I hope you guys enjoy this! Please remember to review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

"Hey, " Michael sighed as he collapsed onto the couch.

" What happened to you?" Calum asked with a smirk.

He already knew because Luke had told him over the phone earlier but, he wanted to hear Michael tell him because Calum swore that if Michael liked Maya anymore, he would turn into that emoji with the hearts for eyes. Which, now that he thought about it, would be hilarious.

" I met up with Luke for coffee, but Maya was there and she was so cute. She was singing along to Permanent Vacation while she swept the floor and danced around, " he sighed causing Calum to laugh.

When Michael had gotten home, Calum had been watching TV. But by now, he was laughing so hard at the love sick Michael in front of him, that he had forgotten all about his show.

" What's so funny," Michael asked him getting a little defensive.

" You! You're so love sick... It's just so funny!" Calum laughed.

Michael thought for a second before realizing that Calum was right. He was in love with Maya.

" Oh no! What happened to me?! I used to be the cool one!" he cried causing Calum to laugh even harder.

" Dude, chill. It isn't a bad thing to be in love." Calum told him.

" Yeah, for normal people! But, what about when we go back on tour?! If I love her, that means that I should ask her out but, when we go back on tour, that means that I'll have to leave her! And then she'll be alone! And she'll have to deal with everything that comes along with being my girlfriend too, like the Media! Oh God, the media! They'd eat her alive! I don't want them to eat her alive Calum! I don't!" He whined getting worked up.

Calum laughed again at his friends childish rant. He was about to say something to him about it but before he could, Luke walked through the door.

Luke hadn't been home since this morning before he asked Riley out. He was still caught up in his doubts about his new relationship. So much so, that he didn't even notice Calum and Michael watching him at first.

" Hey du-" Calum started.

" Ahhh!" Luke screamed.

" What?!" Michael and Calum asked.

" You scared the shit out of me!" he shouted at them.

" I hope not," Michael said quietly while giggling to himself.

" Oh shut up! You know what I mean!" Luke told him.

" Yeesh, what's up with you?" Calum asked.

" I'm worried," Luke told him.

" Well that's obvious, I want to know what you're worried about," Calum said.

" I asked Riley out. And she said yes." Luke said slowly, almost as if he were explaining it to himself.

" That's great! Man, congrats!" They told Luke.

" Yeah, but, I'm having doubts as to whether or not it was the right thing to do," Luke told them.

" Dude why?! She's a great girl!" Calum said.

" Yeah, no, I know. I know she's great!" Luke hurried to tell them.

"But I'm worried about what will happen to her when we go back to touring and stuff," Luke said sadly.

" You know, Michael was just saying that that was the reason he was so scared to ask Maya out. Come, sit down." Calum said.

" Oh Lord," Luke groaned. He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

" Okay, you two. You need to relax. Alright? If you guys really love these girls, and if it's meant to be, everything will be fine." Calum told them.

" Right, I forgot, life's a Disney fairy tale where everything goes just right and the prince always gets his girl," Michael grumbled.

" Look, just trust me on this. Okay?" Calum told them.

" Say's the guy that's too nervous to ask out his crush," Luke said.

" Look, it's not that simple, okay? Could you guys just trust me on this? " Calum told them.

" Fine" both boys said before all of them turned to watch the TV.

" Oh, and one more thing." he said.

" What?" they asked.

" It's not a crush," Calum said.

* * *

 _ **Yes, yes I did quote Maya at the end lol. Please review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	23. Meetings and Murals

_**What's up guys? I'm here with chapter 23! But before we get to that, I got 8 reviews last night:**_

 _ **Kim said:**_ _ **Bring josh again, to make him jealous of maya and Michael**_

 _ **Reply: Okay! Thanks for Voting!**_

 _ **Guest said: Thank you please update soon**_

 _ **Reply: Here ya go!**_

 _ **Number1fan said: You are the best author and bring Cory and Topanga**_

 _ **Reply: Thanks! And thanks for voting!**_

 _ **Maria said: Awesome chapter and bring Josh**_

 _ **Reply: Glad you liked it! Thanks for voting!**_

 _ **Lilly said: Bring Topanga and awesome chapter**_

 _ **Reply: Thanks for voting! Glad you liked it!**_

 _ **AngelGirl said:** **Love it and now that I re-read my last review I'm SO embarressed by it! I was so emotional from just reading your story I was craziness! Lol love the chapter and bring Katy and Shawn please. Love always**_

 _ **Reply: Haha Don't be embarassed! I was glad that you like it so much! Thanks for your vote!**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:** **DAMN IT. DAMN IT. Michael loves Maya? I'm continuing to repeat this to myself. MICHAEL LOVES MAYA?! Oh crap. A plate of Ashton anyone? I KNOW THIS IS JUST A STORY, but I want Maya and Ashton so badly together, I will literally scream if my wish comes true. I know this is a big ol' request, but when you finish this story, have you ever thought of making like an "alternate" version of this were Ashton loves Maya? I could co-write it if u want. But I just want my to favs together. Thanks so much for writing too, btw.**_  
 _ **:)**_

 _ **Reply: I wrote this chapter just for you lol. It has Maya and Ashton. And I did think about doing a sequal to this depending on how I end it, but I'm not sure. I am however working on a different story that has Maya and Ashton in it. I haven't posted it on here yet though, because it's a multichapter story and I want to finish this before I start another one of those. But, I promise, if you hang in there, I'll write some Maya/Ashton chapters and after this story, I might post a story with them togther! :)**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:** **Hey hey hey! I loved it as always :) and you should bring Cory and Topanga AND Shwn and Katy and zay but I loved it anyway and your story is one of the most amazing stories here on fanfiction and the idea of having a famous band in a story cause you rarely find that and if you do it would be in continued but your story is still going and strong too so thank you for giving us a great story with a lovable band/s and I can't wait for you to update :) and sorry for the rant I sometimes do that while I wouldn't even know and I think that's a good thing if you rant and I am doing it again so byeeee**_

 _ **Reply: You know, I like the idea of bringing Shawn, Cory, Topanga and Katy in. And as far as other stories that have bands and stuff, that's actually one of the reasons I wanted to have a band in here. I had tried ooking up some 5SOS fanfiction a while back and it seemed like every time I would really get into one, it was always one that the author never updated anymore! That made me so mad! Anyway, I promise not to do that to you guys. I promise I'll finish this story. And who knows, maybe I will write a sequal to it. IDK. And with the ranting, I absolutly agree. Anyway, thanks for voting and for the review!**_

 _ **So, that was the last one guys. But, just so you guys know,you can keep voting on who you want me to bring back because it will be a couple chapters before I can do that. And that reminds me, my chapter question today is:**_

 _ **What do you guys think? Should I write a sequal when we are done here?**_

 _ **Yes or No**_

 _ **Anyway, I have to go but please remember to review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

 **Message**

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Ashton**

 **Hey**

 **To: Ashton**

 **From: Maya**

 **Hey what's up**

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Ashton**

 **I'm bored out of my mind Luke, Mickey, and Cal are still asleep and there's nothing on TV**

 **To: Ashton**

 **From: Maya**

 **I'm srry :( you wanna meet up and grab some breakfast**

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Ashton**

 **Sure be there in 5**

Maya set her phone down on her night stand and climbed out of bed. Usually, if Ash had texted her at eight in the morning, she would have been mad. But, she was so happy that she didn't even care. She couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was so... What's the word? Magical. It was amazing. But, she was hungry so she went to her dresser and got out her normal jeans and T-shirt, then did her makeup. After going to look and make sure that Riley was still asleep, Maya went into the hallway outside their apartment. She sat there to put her shoes on and before she stood up, she heard a voice.

"Hey" She recognized the voice as Ashton's.

"Hey" she said.

" So, where to?" he asked.

" Well, was thinking that we could go to the bakery where I work and grab something." she told him.

" Sounds Good" he said.

Later that morning as they sat down, breakfast and coffee in hand, Maya asked Ashton a question.

" What's it like to travel around the world?" she asked.

She couldn't help it. She had always dreamed of seeing new and different places.

" Well, it depends on the moment. Sometimes it's great because you feel free, you know. Like you're not trapped in the same place all the time. But, sometimes, it gets hard. After being away for a while, you start to miss the people you care about and you start wondering how their doing and stuff. Some people are more cut out for it than others. I got lucky. Me and the boys, we travel and perform together. Without them, there's no way I'd be able to do this." he told her.

" Wow" was all she could say at his little speech. She was surprised. It wasn't exactly the answer she thought he'd give. She thought he'd tell her how great it was or something but, he hadn't. He had told her the honest truth. Maya liked that. She appreciated it.

" Anyway, I heard that Luke was going to ask Riley out yesterday. Did he actually do it?" Ashton asked. He had been visiting with some other friends in New York last night, so he hadn't heard if Riley had said yes or not. Or if Luke had managed to actually ask her period.

" Yeah, he did. She was super happy about it too. It was nice to see her like that, so happy. Before you guys came, she had been really stressing over her job and stuff but, ever since she met Luke...It's like she's her old self again." Maya smiled.

" Yeah, I know what you mean. That's actually the reason we came here, well one of them anyways. We had all been stressing about our new album. That's all we could think about and it was starting to affect our performance. So our manager thought that we needed to relax before tour, He told us to take a break and that's when we came here and met you guys." Ashton told her.

" Well, I'm glad you guys came" she said.

" Yeah, me too." he said looking at her.

" So, how've your dance lessons been going" she said trying to change the subject.

" Horribly" Ashton laughed " If there is one thing I have learned here, it's that I suck at dancing".

" You can't be that bad" She laughed.

" I don't know, I'm pretty bad" he said.

" Come on " she said getting up from the booth.

" Where are we going?" Ashton asked. He didn't want their morning to be over yet.

" I want to see just how bad you are" she laughed as she walked out the door.

" Who knows, maybe I'll help you since you bought breakfast" she told him.

" I thought Riley was the one that taught dance" Ashton said.

" She is. But do you really think that she's the only one who can dance around here? Come on, Ash. I thought you were smarter than that." she joked.

Once they got to the Dance Studio, Maya lead him to the room that Riley usually teaches in.

" Where is everyone?" he asked.

" It's Saturday dummy, their closed on Saturdays." she told him.

" Right" he said.

" Alright" she said once she got the lights turned on" Show me what you got"

Ashton tried to do a few of the moves that the dance instructor had taught them and when Maya watched him, all she could do was laughed. He looked ridiculous.

" Alright, stop" she said shaking her head.

" Told you I was bad" he laughed.

" Watch. Here's how that move was supposed to go before you murdered it" she joked.

Maya went to the center of the floor and did the move that he had showed her minutes before, only way better. She looked like a pro and Ashton could tell that she was enjoying herself.

"Wow" he said when she stopped " You're amazing".

" Thanks. But it really isn't that hard" Maya told him.

They spent the morning practicing different moves together and by the time they were done, they were both exhausted.

" You got anything to drink?" Ashton asked breathing hard.

" Yeah come on" she said.

Maya took him to the break room down the hall. But, as they neared the room, Ashton stopped.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"It's beautiful" he said.

Maya then realized that he was looking at her mural that she had just finished the other day.

" Thanks" she said.

"Wow! You painted this?!" he asked. He knew she could paint, he just hadn't known how good she was until now.

" Yeah" she said walking towards him.

" Wow, man, that's amazing." he said as she stopped in front of him.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Even in the dark hallway, he could see the light in her eyes and the brightness of her smile.

She couldn't stop looking at him either. He really was very handsome. And he had a nice smile to.

Soon, though they started to get closer. He leaned down towards her and she got on her tip toes. Before they knew it, their lips met. It was gentle and sweet, unlike when they had kissed because of the dare the other night. Neither one really wanted the kiss to end, until they heard someone cough. Maya and Ashton separated and looked down the hallway. And when Maya's eyes met those familiar blue ones, she could see the hurt in them. The hurt that she had just caused. When she looked down in shame, Michael ran out of the building, tears in his eyes and a whole in his heart.

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun! What will Michael do? Will he and Maya still end up together? Or will Ashton steal her heart? Let me now what you think! Oh and remember to vote too! :)**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	24. Tears

_**Hey Everybody! I've only gotten a few reviews from yesterday and Friday:**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ OH MY GOD. HOLY CRAP. OH MY GOD. THIS. IS. MY. FAVORITE. CHAPTER. OK, they way you wrote how they kissed. I literally threw my hands INTO THE AIR. That was amazing. I RLLY RLLY WANT MAYA AND ASHTON TOGETHER. You are making my heart burst. ARRGGGHHH. What happens next?! And I definitely think you should write a sequel.

 _ **Reply: I am so glad you liked that chapter. I had been feeling kind of bad because you, and a few other people, were saying that you liked the idea of Maya and Ashton together and yet, I had been so focused on Maya and Michael. So, when I was writing that chapter, I had all of you Maya/Ashton lovers in mind. And I'm glad you liked the way I wrote how they kissed, I'm always worried that I wont get those scenes quite right. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)**_

 _ **CrazyMeReally said:**_ Michael. Michael all the dang way. The cliffhangers are so great but so flipping awful at the same time. So yeah update stuff

 _ **Reply: Alright, now, I may be wrong...But I am going to guess that you are a Michael fan lol. I know you want Michael and Maya together, but I have to give Ashton a shot. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Sadie Kane said:**_ whattttttt noooooooo why would you do this to me gahhhhhhhhhhh. :) but this a awesome chapter :)

 _ **Reply: LOL I'm glad you liked the chapter!**_

 _ **And guys, I also got some reviews for chapter 22:**_

 _ **Sadie Kane said:**_ d and g but mostly d. AND omg ahhh i love your story still you are the best

 _ **Reply: Thanks for reviewing and for voting! :)**_

 _ **Kim said:**_ Awesome and I vote for topanga

 _ **Reply: Cool thanks for your vote!**_

 _ **Alright guys, question time. And the question is...**_

 _ **If you had to choose, which couple would be your favorite?**_

 _ **a. Riley and Luke**_

 _ **b. Maya and Michael**_

 _ **c. Ashton and Maya**_

 _ **Now, I know that b isn't technically a couple yet. But, if you were in my place, if you were writing the story, who would be your favorite? Let me know in the reviews! Now, I have to go but please remember to review because I will NOT update until you do. Thanks!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

" Michael!" Maya shouted after him as she tried to catch up.

She heard the front door of the building slam and knew he had made it outside. She picked up her pace and ran as fast as she could. Once she busted out of the doors she automatically ran to him.

" Michael wait," she said to stop him from getting into his car.

" What?! What do you want Maya?!" He shouted at her.

She met his eyes and again saw the flash of hurt before he was able to completely hide it. She felt horrible. 'God, why did I have to like both of them?' she thought.

" I'm sorry," she told him.

" For what? Huh? For letting me think that you actually cared about me? Or for using me to get to Ashton? Or, how about, for kissing my band mate? Which one Maya? Take your pick." he shouted at her furiously.

" I'm sorry for all of them! Okay? And I do care about you!" she shouted back at him tears flowing from her eyes.

" I care about you more than you know" she mumbled.

She said it so quietly that Michael almost didn't hear her. But, even when he did, he wasn't convinced, and he was still hurt.

" If you cared about me, then why did you kiss Ashton?!" He asked her.

" I don't know! I... I just" she stuttered.

But she couldn't finish her sentence. And it was at that moment that Michael knew for certain that she had feelings for Ashton. Which made it hurt even more.

" That's what I thought" He nearly growled as he got into his car and slammed the door.

Maya watched him leave, tears streaming down her face. She had a feeling inside of her. One she hadn't felt for a long time, it was the feeling of a scared, alone and helpless little girl. One that was left behind by her father. That must be why it felt so familiar but so foreign. She hadn't felt this alone and empty since her dad left her and her mother for a new family.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ashton asked as he walked up to her.

He had seen the whole conversation between Michael and her. He felt bad about kissing Maya, but once he saw the tears rolling down her face, he felt even worse. He had known that kissing her was wrong but in the heat of the moment, he just hadn't been able to help himself.

" What do you think," she asked him.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew Michael liked you and I knew you liked him but, Maya, I care about you too and I can't just pretend that I don't! " Ashton told her.

" I have to go" Maya struggled to say through the huge knot in her throat.

" Maya," Ashton said as he tried to grab her arm.

" Ashton I have to go!" Maya said, louder this time.

Ashton watched her walk away. He could hear her crying and it killed him that he was part of the reason that she was hurting right now. So, he walked home in silence, the perfect morning that he and Maya had been having ruined.

Maya walked home with tears still streaming down her face. When Riley saw her, she freaked out.

" Oh my God! Maya what's wrong?!" she shouted running toward her friend.

" I don't wanna talk about it" Maya mumbled as she fell onto the couch.

" Did Michael do this? Did he do something that upset you? " she asked.

Maya didn't hear her, though. She was numb. It was like she couldn't feel anything and couldn't do anything. She was hurt and she had hurt someone that she cared about.

" Well, don't you worry Maya, I'll go talk to him. " Riley said.

Only, Riley's visit to the boys house didn't go as expected.

* * *

 _ **Sooooooooo that happened. Um, yeah. Oh! Did any of you see Girl Meets STEM friday night? It was really funny. Anyway gtg. Please remember to review!  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	25. Determined Friends

_**Sup people I'm here with chapter 25! I got 6 reviews last time:**_

 _ **(Chapter 23) Lilly said:**_ Awesome chapter and Riley and Luke please update soon

 _ **Reply: Thanks! Here's chapter 25!** _

_**(Chapter 24) Number1fan said:**_ Riley and Luke and awesome chapter

 _ **Reply: Glad you liked it! Thanks for voting!**_

 _ **( Chapter 22) Guest said:**_ Awesome chapter and maya and Michel

 _ **Reply: Thanks for voting! Glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **( Chapter 9) Guest said:**_ I love this story! I ship Luke and Riley but also Lucas and Riley soooooooooooooooo much what do I do omfg

 _ **Reply: Lol! Well, I am Rucas and Joshaya shipper usually but for this story, I kind of just threw the normal GMW couples out the door lol. I thought it would be cool to have something a little different. Anyway, I'm glad that you love my story!**_

 _ **(Chapter 24) Katiethecandycorn said:**_ ASHTON AND MAYA. PLZZZZZ! I really really really am definitely gonna vote on C. I REALLY HOPE YOU PUT THEM AS A COUPLE. My heart is going to burst. Oh, my, god. PLZ UPDATE

 _ **Reply: I can honestly say that I have no clue who is going to end up together. When I started this, the only couple I had planned was Luke and Riley. So, yeah. I don't know. When I start writing I just kind of zone out. But, like I said earlier, I would be happy to write you an Ashton and Maya story after this is done if they don't end up together! :)**_

 _ **(Chapter 24) Angel1D98 said:**_ I don't know what to think cause you just broke my heart :'''( and I wish Ashton didn't kiss Maya! And for best couple here are Maya and Mickey :)

 _ **Reply: I know I just broke your heart and I am SO sorry! I feel horrible. But, I had to give Ashton a shot and, if you think about it, every book worth reading has that one part that just makes you want to throw it at the wall. This could be that part for you. Anyway, I'm sorry but I do hope that you keep reading this because the whole Ashton Maya thing isn't official yet. Also, thanks for voting!**_

 _ **So that's it for reviews guys. I know some of you Maya Michael fans are mad at me for making Ashton kiss Maya but there is a reason behind it. And I think that after the next couple chapters, maybe you'll understand. Anyway, time for the chapter question:**_

 _ **What is your fav song and who sings it?**_

 _ **I know this may seem random, but it is related to the story. I promise, it's for a later chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

As Riley walked up the sidewalk to the boys blue rental house, she could hear two of the boys yelling back and forth. She didn't realize until she got closer, though, how ugly they were being towards each other.

" I don't care you son of a bitch!" she heard.

" Then why are you acting like such an asshole?"

It sounded like Michael and Ashton but she couldn't tell for sure. And then, she heard Luke's voice.

" Shut the hell up both of you! I don't give a shit what happened you two need to shut up and calm down! Now separate and then we will have a bro meeting in one hour and I swear if I hear you two yell at each other one more time" Luke yelled.

" You're not my mum!" Michael yelled back.

" Just do it!" Luke yelled.

Riley was shocked. She hadn't even known that Luke cursed. She waited a few minutes to try and see what would happen next. But five minutes later, the house was dead silent. No more yelling or screaming or anything. So she finished walking up to the house and quietly knocked. At that moment, if she had said that she wasn't terrified, she would have been lying. Part of her was hoping that if things were as bad between the boys as they seemed, then no one would answer the door. Then, however, she remembered Maya. She remembered the tears rolling down her friends face, her glassy eyes and the moment her friend had fallen on the couch. Something really bad had to have happened to Maya if she was acting like this. And Riley was going to find out what was going on and how to fix it. That was what she did, after all, she fixed things. So, with a new determination she knocked on the door again, a lot louder this time. And it only took a second or two before the door answered. It was Luke, and as she looked at him she noticed that the lip that had been healing from where Lucas had punched him was now bleeding again.

" Oh my gosh Luke! What happened?" she asked.

" Riley you need to go," he told her with a worried expression.

" What? Why?" she asked.

" Mickey and Ash are in another fight. It's really bad this time and I don't want you to get dragged into it" he told her.

" Too late. Maya came home crying earlier and I want to know why and I want to know now" she said anger slowly rising.

Luke sighed, closed the door and grabbed his jacket. Just as Riley was about to pound on the door, he came out, grabbed her arm and practically drug her down the sidewalk and pushed her into the passenger seat of his car.

"Hey!" shouted at him.

He didn't care, though. All he did was slam the door in her face and walk around to the drivers side. Once he got in and shut his door, Riley turned to him.

" What was that for?!" She shouted. He didn't answer.

" Where are we going" she puffed out in an angry breath.

" The cafe" he grumbled.

" Why," She asked wondering why he was so mad at her.

" I told you, I don't want the guys to see you," he said.

She could tell by the way he was so laser focused on the road that he didn't want to talk about this right now so she turned to the window and stared at the people driving by. She sat like that until they reached the cafe.

When they got inside, there weren't many people there. Which made sense seeing as it was in the middle of the day. As Luke went to grab their coffee, Riley found a nice little table for two in the back and waited. When Luke got to the table he looked a lot calmer than he had earlier.

" Riley," he said to get her attention.

" Yeah," she asked.

" I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just really stressed out because of how Ash and Mickey were fighting. We've never really had this kind of problem before so it's new to me and them." he told her.

" I know that there was no reason for me to treat you that way and I'm sorry, I just didn't want to drag you into this and you get hurt." he said.

" It's okay, I forgive you. Now please, tell me what the heck is going on" she said.

" Well, apparently Michael walked in on Aston and Maya kissing at the art studio and now he's really mad. And Ashton is mad at the way Michael talked to Maya earlier when she was trying to explain to him what had happened." Luke informed her.

Riley was shocked for a moment before it all sank in. That's why Maya was so upset and why Ashton and Michael were being so mean to each other.

" Okay," Riley said, " We have to fix this".

" Riley, I love you. But, I think that this is out of our hands. I'm just trying to get Ash and Mickey to stop fighting " he said.

" I love you too. But I didn't say that I would fix all of this, I just know someone who can fix it" she said with a grin.

" Okay, Riley, maybe we shouldn't. I mean this is about Maya, Mickey and Ash. Not us." he said hesitantly.

" Look do you want Michael and Ashton to stop fighting or not?" she asked him.

" Yes but "

" No. No, but's. If you want them to stop, you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

" Yes," Luke said before giving her a quick kiss.

" Good. Now, I have to go call someone but I will be right back okay?" she asked.

" Okay," he said giving her a smile.

* * *

 _ **What is Riley planning? Who is she gonna call? I tell ya'll what, if you can correctly guess who she is going to call, I'll bring in one guest of your choice. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. But before I go, I would like to give some shout outs to SkyTommo and** **luluFABULOUS.**_

 _ **SkyTommo- Thanks for faving and following me and my story!**_

 _ **luluFABULOUS - Thanks for faving me and my story and for following my story!**_

 _ **And for those of you who are looking for some good reads, I have some recommendations.**_

 _ **" Craving" by xoYanaaa is good for you Lucaya shippers.**_

 _ **" That Night " by Katiethecandycorn is good for you Joshaya shippers.**_

 _ **Be aware though, "Craving" is a one-shot and "That Night" is a multi-chapter (21 chapters) but is complete. They are both really good and I hope you guys give them a chance. Anyway I have to go but please remember to review, vote and guess! Love ya'll!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	26. The Call

_**Hellooooooooooo! lol! Okay, I got 4 reviews last chapter:**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ Hey, thanks so much for featuring me at the end! So sweet of you! My fav song has to be The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy. And for the guests that you are bringing in, I'm gonna go with COREY! Anyways, that was a wonderful chapter!

 _ **Reply: You are welcome! I really enjoyed it when I read it. Anyway, thanks for answering the question!**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ I think Riley might call either her father or Eric cause he helped them stop the fight between them in the show and my fav song by Demi lovato is Lion heart and fav song by One Direction is any song from their newest album "Made in the AM" please update fast!

 _ **Reply: Your guess was correct! Thanks for saying your fav song!**_

 _ **Lilly said:**_ Awesome chapter

 _ **Reply: Thanks! :)**_

 _ **Torixxcarterr said:**_ Hurry and update I love this

 _ **Reply: I'm glad you like it! :)**_

 _ **Alrighty everyone, so I know it took me a while to update and for that I'm sorry but I was kind of having a little writers block. I couldn't figure out how to make everything work at first. But I figured it out now! Yay! Lol! So my question for this chapter is:**_

 _ **What is you favorite movie?**_

 _ **I love movies. My favorite movie is... I don't know, I can't decide. But I can tell you some of the movies I like: Percy Jackson movies, Divergent movies, Hunger Games movies... Oh! And the Cinderella remake last year was pretty cool. That's another thing, I love fairy tales. I swear I've seen every Cinderella movie out there lol! :P Anyway, here is chapter 26. It's not much but hopefully it will hold you guys over until I update again witch if all goes well, I should be able to do tomorrow. Maybe. If I get enough reviews and if I don't get writers block. ANYWAY! Sorry, my mind started to wonder. Point is, here's chapter 26. I hope you guys will review and let me know if you like it.**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

" Uncle Eric?" Riley asked through the phone.

" Niech!" he responded.

" Hey, Uncle Eric! Do you remember when I was in middle school and me and Maya were in that fight and you helped us work through? " Riley asked.

" That's confusing!" he yelled.

" But yeah I think so," he said.

" Yeah, well, I know these four guys and they are really good friends but right now, they're in a really bad fight. Can you come to New York and help them?" Riley asked.

" On my way!" he shouted through the phone before abruptly hanging up.

Riley turned around and went back inside to where Luke was sitting.

" So, who'd you call?" he asked.

" It's a surprise," Riley told him.

" Alright. Well, as much as I would love to hang out, I have to get back," he said with a hint of disappointment.

" Okay. " Riley said.

Luke stood up and walked closer to her before planting a quick kiss on her lips and leaving. As he drove home, he could only imagine what Calum was having to go through with Mickey and Ash.

When Luke got to the house, the other three boys were already assembled in the living room for their bro meeting.

" Oh look who's back" Michael grumbled.

" I was running a quick errand" Luke lied.

" Whatever," Michael said under his breath.

" Look, guys, I know we aren't exactly all friends right now -" Luke started.

" How can we be?! I told him I liked a girl and deliberately went after her!" Michael yelled pointing at Ashton.

" I can't help how I feel ya dumbass! " Ashton yelled.

" Oh shut it shit face!" Michael shouted back.

" You wanna be like that? Fine!" Ashton said before storming off.

" Fine!" Michael yelled after him.

'This is bad' Luke thought ' This is really, really bad'.

Riley got home late after stopping at the grocery store to pick up dinner.

" Maya! I'm home!" Riley called.

Her blonde friend stumbled out of her bedroom. She looked tired and upset. Riley could tell she had been crying when she saw Maya's glassy eyes.

Neither girl spoke, though. They had dinner and then Maya went back to bed. Riley was about to wash dishes but thought it might disturb Maya. So instead, she got a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and sat down to watch a movie alone.

* * *

 ** _Let me know what you think! Thanks!  
_**

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	27. You'll Thank Me Later

_**Hey guys! I'm here with chapter 27! I'm really sorry I didn't update last night like I said I would but I had a little writers block. But I'm back now! And this chapter isn't that short! In fact, on word it was like four pages long! I was so proud lol. Anyway, I got five reviews last chapter:  
**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ Short but sweet! My favorite movie has got to be The First Time. Check it out. When is arguing gonna stop between the boys' I just want Maya to be happy with Ashton. Thanks for writing. UPDATE SOON

 _ **Reply: Thanks for sharing your fav movie! I did check it out and it looked pretty cool. Also, I'm working on the boys. Hopefully they'll stop fighting soon. Thanks for reviewing! :)**_

 _ **Lilly said:**_ I am obsess with this story

 _ **Reply: I'm glad? I'm going to take that as a complement to my writing lol. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **torixxcarter said:**_ I love the band and girl meets world. I will have to say it's one of my favorites

 _ **Reply: Thanks! :)**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ Hey hey hey! Amazing chapter as always and I can't choose my favorite movie cause it's hard! I have watched a lot of movies that I stopped counting when I was 5 and I am 17 now so you can count the number of movies I watched and for the chapter I really think that Eric will help them because he can work anything out :)

 ** _Reply: Thank you! And wow, you must watch a lot of movies lol. Can't say I blame you though, I do it too. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
_**

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** LOOOVVVEEE it... As always... Duh! Lol and btw I don't think it was dumb to put the MayaxAshton kiss in there. Cause now all y'all MichaelxMaya shippers will go crazy while the AshtonxMaya shippers have been going crazy through most of the story. Lol! My fav song would have to be... Oh my goodness i don't even know where to begin... Ummm I like 'love Yourself' by Justin Beiber but that's the only song by him that I like. I like all of 5sos(duh!)... Idk I have to many! LOL! My fav movie is... Dang this is hard just like the songs... I like divergent,HG, Ithe fault In our stars and twilight. I can't decide! I'm a mess. Lol I was actualy wondering if you'd be up to giving me some advice. You seem to be like a really smart person and I'd love the help? If not that's totally cool

 _ **Reply: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I haven't heard that song by Justin Beiber although, I don't really pay much attention to him lol. And I totally agree with liking all the 5SOS songs! I like your taste in movies too Lol! Also, I would be happy to give you some advice! I would love to help any way I can! :)  
**_

 _ **Alright guys, my chapter question today is...**_

 _ **What is your favorite 5SOS lyric and why?**_

 _ **I think mine is " They say we're losers and we're alright with that". It's from She's Kinda Hot. I like it because when I hear it, I feel like it's okay to not always fit in. It reminds me that it's okay to be different from everyone else, it's okay to be unique. And I like that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had a little trouble at first so if it's not that great, you know why lol. Please remember to review and let me know what you think ! I really love seeing you guys' reviews, they always make me smile!  
**_

 _ **~ evergirl2000**_

* * *

Riley awoke to the song of someone scratching on her door. She automatically knew it was her Uncle Eric so she got up and opened the door.

" Uncle Eric!" she whisper-shouted.

Maya was asleep and still didn't know about Riley's plan.

" Niech!" Eric whispered back before hugging her.

" I thought you said you weren't coming until later," she said.

" I caught an early flight," Eric told her.

" Okay, give me a second to go get dressed and then we can go get some breakfast," she said.

Riley silently tiptoed through the dark apartment all the way to her room. She then proceeded to quietly go through her dresser, grab some jeans and a t-shirt, and get dressed. She was leaving her room when she heard Maya coming. 'Oh, crap!' Riley thought. She was trying to think of what to do when she suddenly turned and ran on her tip toes to her bed. She jumped into bed and got under her comforter before feigning sleep.

"Riley?" Maya asked groggily as if she were still half asleep.

" Yeah?" Riley said trying really hard to sound tired.

" I thought I heard you walking around," Maya told her.

" That's silly Maya. I mean, where would I be going anyway?" Riley asked.

" Why don't you just go back to sleep," Riley told her.

" Okay," Maya mumbled walking back to her room.

Later that morning, Riley thought over the plan that she and Eric had come up with. All she had to do was get Maya here, text Luke to gather the boys and get them here and then her uncle would fix it. Simple. So simple in fact, that even her uncle understood it.

" Riley!" Gloria shouted at her teacher.

" Huh?" Riley snapped out of her thoughts, lost her balance and fell.

"Oww," she moaned as she got up.

The girls giggled at their teachers clumsiness.

" Now, would you mind telling us what we're doing today?" Gloria asked her.

" Right. Um, today...Well, today we are" Riley stuttered.

" Watching a movie! We're going to watch a movie!" Riley shouted as soon as it popped into her head.

"You just came up with that didn't you?" a girl asked.

"Yes, yes I did. " Riley told her as she turned on the projector and connected it to her computer.

She searched through the movies until she found Footlose starring Kevin Bacon. She started the movie and walked to the back to sit down as all the other girls started to grab snacks. A few minutes into the movie, Riley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked and saw texts from her Uncle Eric, Maya, and Luke.

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Eric**

 **i here**

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Maya**

 **On my way**

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Luke**

 **Got the guys we're on our way**

Okay, the plan was in action. Riley got up quietly and snuck out of the room.

"Uncle Eric?" Riley called.

" Niech!" Eric shouted.

"Shhh!" she warned him.

" Niech!" He whisper shouted this time.

" Come on. I'm going to take you to the room." Riley told him.

Riley had set aside a room where her, Maya, Eric and the boys could all talk without being disturbed. As she led Eric to the room, she got another text from Maya.

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Maya**

 **I'm here where r u?**

Riley quickly texted her back.

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Riley**

 **k stay there I'll b there in 1 min**

Riley walked Eric the rest of the way to the room then raced to go get her friend before the boys arrived. She ran down the dimly lit hallway and arrived at the front of the building where Maya was waiting.

" Maya!" Riley said as she hugged her friend.

Maya's hair was a little messy so Riley could tell she hadn't brushed it. Riley also saw that Maya hadn't gotten dressed. Her blonde friend was instead wearing black sweat pants and an old white t-shirt.

" Riley what was so urgent that I had to come now?" Maya asked annoyed.

" Well you see, I have this problem and I need some advice," Riley told her hoping her friend would buy it.

" Okay, what is it?" Maya asked.

" Come on. We can talk in the back" Riley said grabbing Maya's hand.

Riley pretty much dragged Maya all the way to the back room. And then, much to Maya's dislike, Riley shoved Maya full force into the room and slammed the door.

" Riley! Riley, you open this door right now!" Maya screamed.

" I promise Maya! I promise you'll thank me later!" Riley shouted to Maya through the door before going back to the front.

Riley didn't see the guys yet though and she was scared to go back to Maya right now so she decided to go watch a little bit of the movie with the girls. She quietly went into the dark room through the back door and sat down. A few minutes later, she felt her phone vibrate twice.

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Maya**

 **I'm gonna kill you for this when I get out.**

Then Riley saw the other message.

 **To: Riley**

 **From: Luke**

 **We r here**

Riley held back a groan. She was not looking forward to this. She knew it had to be done, but if things were as bad as Luke said, there was going to be a lot of yelling between the boys and possibly some tears from Maya. But, Riley slowly and quietly got up and exited the room. She went and got the boys before taking them to the back. She took a breath and opened the door. When she did, she realized just how bad this all was.

* * *

 _ **So, how do you think Maya will react? What about the boys? How do you think this will all turn out? Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter! However, how fast I update depends on you guys. Anyway, I have to run but I hope to hear from you guys!**_

 _ **~ evergirl2000**_


	28. Make Ups and Make Outs

_**Hello hello hello! :) I am FINALLY back! And I bring a gift, chapter 28! Lol! Okay guys so I got 7 reviews since I updated last. Please note that they are not sorted by chapter. Here they are:**_

 _ **Torixxcarter said:**_ My favorite lyric is holding on to a dream while the walls are falling down. Broken Home

 _ **Reply: Wow, that's cool. I like it and thank you for sharing!**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ Ok, it was a wonderful chapter. And my fav 5sos lyric has to be from Mrs All American "Don't be shy, Mrs All American, I'll show you why your not gonna walk away." I just find it romantic (because I a hopeless romantic) that, that person would be willing to do something amazing just to make her stay. I don't know, I'm a dork for things like that. :) But is Maya going to be in the room with Eric? Or Ashton? Or Michael? Kinda confused. PLZ UPDATE THOUGH.  
Much love  
Katie :)

 _ **Reply: Oh I love that song! And I agree that is really sweet. As far as your question goes, when I was reading back over that chapter after your review, I did notice that it was a little confusing but hopefully this chapter will clear that up.**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ This story is terrible. The only reason you have this many reviews is because you review yourself since real readers don't read this story.

 _ **Reply: You know, I have been thinking about how to reply to this. I only have a few things to say. 1. I am sorry you think my story is terrible. 2. I do NOT review my own story. The whole reason I posted it on here was to get other people's opinion's so that I would know if this story was any good. And 3. I am going to quote some Taylor Swift here: Haters gonna hate hate hate. Lol! And just so you know, I do not say any of this to be hateful, I just thought I would tell you the truth.**_

 _ **lizedwards2k4 said:**_ update soon and maya will be hurt by the boys being stupid

 _ **Reply: Here you go! Chapter 28! And hopefully Maya won't be hurt to badly.**_

 _ **Sadie Kane said:**_ omgs ahhh i love your storys they are the best please update :)

 _ **Reply: I am so glad you like my stories!**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ I love Eric he is amazing and I just realized that I didn't put in a review and for that I am sorry for the lateness but I think Eric will solve everything and everyone will but happy and I can't wait to know who you put Maya with! And I am glad we are friends because I need a friend right now and you are here. I fought with my best friend and she is the only one I have that is close to me and understands me better than the others but you are here now and I am happy to be friends with you :) I love you my friend :) ;) ;)

 _ **Reply: It's totally okay if your review was late the important thing to me is that you reviewed at all!:) I am really sorry that you got n a fight with your friend, I hope you two can solve whatever caused the fight and be friends again. And I am really happy that we are friends too! :)**_

 _ **lizedwards2k4 said:**_ plz update soon this is my favorite fanfiction

 _ **Reply: Aww! Thank you so much! :) Here is chapter 28!**_

 _ **Now, I know it took me FOREVER to update and I am terribly sorry! I had some horrible writers block! Anyway, here is my chapter question:  
**_

 _**What is your favorite pizza topping?**_

 _ **This has nothing to do with the story but I'm eating pizza for dinner and right now that's like all I can think about Lol! So moving on, here is chapter 28 and I really hope you guys enjoy it! If not, if it's crap then I'm sorry. But either way, please review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

As Riley walked the boys to the back all she can think about was 'What if this goes wrong' or 'What if this only makes things worse?'. When she got to the very back room where she had left Maya with her uncle Eric, she opened the door and let the boys in. Luke was the last to enter and as he did, he gave Riley's hand an encouraging squeeze.

Maya wasn't completely sure what was going on or why Riley had locked her in the very back room with Mr. Squirrels. That was until she saw the door open and watched as the four grumpy boys walked into the room. Their moods only grew worse when they saw Maya there.

"oh, great look who's here" Michael mumbled.

Michael walked to a seat in the corner of the room and sat down. He tried to avoid eye contact with Maya, he tried to not even look at her period. He had been missing her so much. He missed talking to her, her voice, her smile. He just couldn't stop thinking about her and he hated it. He hated the fact that she could hurt him so badly and make him so mad and yet, he still couldn't stand being without her. But, he couldn't let her know that. No, he had to be strong and get through whatever this was without showing anything. He couldn't let her see that this affected him in any way, especially after their last encounter.

After everyone was seated, Riley spoke.

" Okay, so I have called you all here because I am tired of everyone fighting. It sucks to see it and even though none of you would admit it, I know that we are all miserable like this. So, none of us are leaving this room until all of this is solved."

" Riley this isn't some school level argument. You can't just lock us in a room and expect everything to work itself out and for us to all be buddy buddy again!" Maya told Riley.

" I don't expect that, Maya! What I do expect is that by the time we leave, you guys will, at least, be able to look at each other and act civil! I know you're both miserable and you're making all of us miserable too! So just sit down and shut up until it's your turn to talk! Oh! And as far as the room goes, It's not like we have the bay window anymore so I'm doing my best with what I got!" Riley finished, her face a bright shade of red.

" Riley calm down," Eric told her.

Riley took a few calming breaths and tried counting to ten. When she was done, she started to talk again.

" Alright, here's how this is gonna go" Riley started before realizing that Michael had gotten up from his seat and was walking to the door.

" I swear Michael if you open that door I will personally tackle you to the floor !" she shouted at him.

Michael's hand dropped from the door handle and he walked back to his seat frowning.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying I am sure that each of you have a different version of what happened to cause all of this. You three are going to take turns and tell you version. We'll start with Maya, then Michael and finally Ashton" Riley told them.

" Riley" Maya let out a breath.

" Don't even try to get out of this Maya. Start talking" Riley gave her friend a look and Maya surrendered to the brunets plan.

" Okay...So after that night at the diner," Maya paused and looked over to Michael who met her gaze for a moment before looking away. Maya sighed and started again.

" Ashton had texted me saying he was bored and since I couldn't sleep I suggested we get breakfast."

" If you were having breakfast then why were you at the dance studio?!" Michael shouted.

" Maybe if you'd shut up and let her explain then you would know why" Ashton said under his breath.

" Here's an idea, why don't you shut up instead," Michael told him.

"I'm not the one who started talking in the first place!" Ashton shouted getting annoyed.

" Oh whatever" Michael sneered.

Both boys glared at each other for a few minutes before Eric jumped in.

" Okaaaay! Well, we got that out! " Eric said with a nervous grin.

He had no idea what would happen next but at least, it was getting interesting. And then it happened, all of it started pouring out of Michael, Maya, and Ashton all at once.

" God, why do you two have to act like this?!" Maya shouted at them.

" I thought this was what you wanted! For guys to fight over you!" Michael yelled.

" This isn't what I meant and you know it! I would never want this for you two!" She yelled a tear escaping her glassy eyes.

Their argument was getting heated. They were both red with anger and hurt and their faces only inches apart until they realized just how close they were. Michael stared down at Maya looking into her beautiful ice blue eyes that were so full of hurt until he couldn't take it anymore and finally walked away. Everyone was quiet until...

" Oh come on!" Riley shouted at them " Why can't you two just kiss already?!"

All eyes were on her now but she didn't care.

" Man if this were a hallmark movie you two would have just kissed and made up! Why can't you do that?!" she yelled.

Maya, Michael, and even Ashton started laughing.

" What?!" Riley yelled confused.

But she didn't get an answer. Instead, all of them started to laugh even harder until they actually had to hold on to each other to keep from falling down. After a few seconds, Riley just couldn't be mad anymore and started laughing too along with everyone else in the room. It was just too funny.

Maya had known that her brunet friend was naive, but to think that this would play out like a hallmark movie? Now that was just sad. And as she thought this she could only laugh harder.

" Okay, okay" Eric stopped to take a breath " What just happened?".

" I don't know but I like where this is going" Riley whispered from right beside him.

Maya and Michael were in the center of the room staring at each other again and Riley had to strain to hear their quiet conversation.

" I'm so sorry Maya" Michael whispered placing his forehead against Maya's.

" No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Ashton when I knew that we had this unofficial thing going on." Maya said.

" It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should have just talked to you instead of yelling like that and then leaving. I was just jealous- "

And that was all Maya needed to here before she pulled him down and kissed him all in one swift motion. All of the pent-up feeling that she had been dealing with, all of her loneliness and all of her love for him went into this kiss and he matched it perfectly. Maya had never really believed in fairy tales but this kiss, it was the kind of thing fairy tales were made of.

Finally, the need for air overpowered them both and they pulled apart. For s few short minutes it was just them until someone broke the spell by coughing loudly. Maya looked over fully expecting Riley t have been the one to cough but instead saw the brunet pulling her mouth away from Luke's. Maya giggled when her friend started looking around like she was lost. Maya heard the coughing sound again and realized that it was coming from Eric.

" One make out session at a time, please. You're making us single people feel bad!" He said causing everyone to laugh yet again.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Also, I know that all of you Ashton Maya shippers probably hate me right now but, I have posted an Ashton Maya story on here called My Secret Boyfriend for you all! Yay! Anyway, please review!  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	29. New Girl

_**Heeeelllllllloooooo Everybody! I am back and I have with me a very special guest! Their name is Chapter 29! Hahaha! Okay, okay in all seriousness though, I am back. Here are my shout outs for this chapter:**_

 _ **lizedwards2k4 said:**_ plz update soon this is my favorite fanfiction

 _ **Reply: Aw! Thank you that means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ I LOVE IT! AND I WAS squealing ( I think that's how you write it) and happy and I am grining and can't stop! What have you done to me!

 _ **Reply: Haha! I'm glad you liked it! Lol! ;)**_

 _ **torixxcarter said:**_ Awesome I love Eric from the Boy Meets World! He is so funny.

 _ **Reply: Yeah I liked Eric too! He is funny and a great character both in BMW and GMW.**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ Even thought that Michael and Maya kissed killed me, it was a great way to end the chapter. And when r u gonna update the My Secret Boyfriend? I really want to continue to read it

 _ **Reply: Well, I'm sorry you didn't like the fact that I put Maya with Michael but at least you still have My Secret Boyfriend. Haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I should be updating My Secret Boyfriend soon.**_

 _ **Alright that's all the shout outs. Now for the chapter question. I actually have two today. One is like a movie trivia and the second is just a chapter question. You can answer one or the other or both. Whatever you feel like Haha!**_

 _ **1\. " That was yesterday. Today you're just some bitch who broke my heart and tore up my mothers wedding dress" Can anyone tell me what movie this is from?**_

 _ **2\. What is your favorite snack to eat when you watch a movie?**_

 _ **So, the answer to number one I will reveal in the next chapter. I encourage you to try and guess what movie its from though. And my answer for number two is probably popcorn. I love that stuff man. Its heavenly lol! Anyway, I hope you guys answer these and review. I also hop you enjoy this chapter. I know its kind of short and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully next chapter will be a bit longer. Please review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

Ashton walked down the dark hallway with a broken heart as a tear slowly streaked its way down his face. He was heartbroken, a feeling he knew all too well. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them kissing again, over and over. It was bad enough that she had chosen Michael over him. But then she had to go and pretty much have a make out session with him right there in front of Ashton?! That was what had really broken him. _'Maybe it would be easier to just not love at all'_ Ashton thought. He knew that he didn't actually mean it. That was just his broken heart talking. He would love again, eventually. But for right now, he just needed some space. A quiet place where he could think and be alone. So he walked down the quiet, dark hallway. He was so busy looking for an empty room to hide in that he walked right into someone. Ashton stumbled backwards a few steps before gaining his balance again and looking up. His eyes met her sparkling dark blue ones. They were different from Maya's and yet just as beautiful. He couldn't look away and they both stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before she snapped out of it. She suddenly stuck her hand out to him as he snapped out of his little daydream.

" Hi I'm Sarah," she said smiling up at him.

" Uh, I'm Ashton," he said shaking her hand.

They stood there again, staring at each other and holding hands. Ashton could feel a warmth from where their hands were touching. He also noted that she had a beautiful and warm smile. He didn't know why and he didn't know how but he felt this strange connection to her. But then reality took hold of him again and he remembered why he was in the hallway, he suddenly felt sad again. He wanted to be alone.

" I'm ah, I'm sorry for bumping into you," he said.

" I-It's okay," she said sweetly.

There was a moment of silence and he was about to leave when she spoke up again.

" You know, you look a little upset. Would you like someone to talk to? My friends say I'm a pretty good listener and I was just about to go to the coffee shop. We could grab some coffee and talk." He could hear the sincerity and hope in her voice.

She seemed really sweet and genuinely concerned. He looked into her eyes and couldn't find it in himself to say no.

" Ah, sure. "He said hesitantly.

" Great! Let's go, you can ride with me" she said excitedly.

Ashton couldn't help but smile. How could he not? Her smile was so warm and contagious. He suddenly found himself looking at her lips and felt a strong urge to kiss her. He knew it was crazy. They had just met and she was probably just trying to be nice to him. But he wasn't sure. There was just something about her that was different. She made him feel different. Not in the way that Maya had but in a new and refreshing way. For now, though, he would just go to the coffee shop with her. If she wanted to be friends after that, great. If not then, at least, he wasn't wasting his time on yet another girl who would pretend to love him only to leave him alone, heart shattered, for another guy.

He walked to the parking lot with her and they made their way over to a sparkling new, black convertible, Camaro. He was a little shocked to say the least. He had expected her to be one of those shy girls who drove the little smart cars or whatever. But apparently, he was wrong. After she climbed in, started the car and put the top down she looked over and saw him still staring at the car.

" Well are you coming or not?" she laughed.

He laughed off his shell shock and climbed into the passenger seat. The car was nice to put it lightly. It was all decked out. It had a plush leather interior with heated seats and an amazing radio and speaker system. Ashton let out a long breath and relaxed into his seat as she started to pull out of the parking lot and onto the main road. When he felt the car starting to move along a bit faster down the road he opened his eyes and looked over at her. He smiled as he watched her hair go crazy in the wind. She didn't seem to care though and just kept driving. They were like that the rest of the way to the coffee shop. Her with her wild hair, so focused on driving and him watching her, studying her features. The space around them silent except for the wind and a small noise from the radio.

* * *

 _ **Okay ya'll thats it for this time. Hope you enjoyed! Hope you review! Until next time...  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	30. Cafe Confessions and Disagreements

_**Hey everyone. So, I am sorry it took me so long to update but I've been going through some stuff. First, I was in a fight (verbal) with one of my siblings and then this morning, right after I woke up, I found out that one of my brothers has passed away. I barely knew him, but a few days before he died, he had started spending time with me and my family again so at least I got some time with him. So, due to these circumstances, I might not be able to update for a while after this. I will try to, but if I can't, I'm sorry. Anyway, I need to do the shout-outs now:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ To answer the first question I don't know what movie but the answer to the second question is popcorn and icee and maltesers (I think that how to write it ) and I can't stop eating popcorn and it was sad watching Ashton cry but it was fast and he met a girl who he would be happy with

 _ **Reply: The movie was 27 Dresses. It's a romantic comedy. I totally agree, once you start with popcorn it's hard to stop.**_

 _ **CrimsonEarth said:**_ This is definitely a one in a kind piece. Keep writing! To summaries everything, my favorite song is either Hide Away or Stressed Out, I LOVE Earth to Echo, my favorite lyrics are "Cause Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught" from Good Girls because it totally relates to me, and I love Chesse pizza. Thank u for reading this. I new to the story and love it!

 _ **Reply: Okay, after your review, I feel like I have some kind of clone. I love all of those things! Thanks for your review. Welcome to the Dance Lessons family! :)**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ OMG THAT WAS GOOD. Even though it pains me that he found someone besides Maya but it's wonderful

 _ **Reply: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And at least Maya and Ashton can be together in My Secret Boyfriend.**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ Okay, so here is what you better do...Update ASAP k? Cuz this is getting awesome very unique

 _ **Reply: Haha! I'm glad you like my story. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Bal Rucas lover said:**_ Update RIGHT EFFIN NOWWWW!

 _ **Reply: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. But, here you go!**_

 _ **tomfeltonlover1991 said:**_ Absolutely love this a lot ! I just found your story and love the idea of the couples Maya x Michael Luke Riley. Update soon please.

 _ **Reply: I'm so glad you enjoy my story! Welcome to the Dance Lessons family! :)**_

 _ **torixxcarter said:**_ Please update soon! You are just a great author and I rather enjoy your stories

 _ **Reply: Aww! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **So those were the reviews and stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, although if it's not that great, I do apologize. I hope you guys review. And I leave you with the chapter question:**_

 _ **Have any of you seen the new TV show Shadowhunters, read The Mortal Instruments books by Cassandra Claire or seen the movie?**_

 _ **I have watched the movie, am watching the show and am on the first book in the series. The book is pretty good so far but I only got it yesterday so we'll see. Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

" So you gonna tell me what had you upset or what, " Sarah asked Ashton after sitting down.

" Well..." Ashton hesitated.

" If it makes you feel more comfortable, I promise not to tell anybody anything that you say here. Doctor-patient confidentiality. " She said with a grin.

" Oh so you're a doctor now?" he asked with a little laughter in his tone.

" No, but that doesn't mean I can't pretend" she laughed.

They both started laughing until they noticed that people were starting to stare and then they started to calm down.

" Seriously, though, I won't tell anyone. Unless, of course, you like, committed a murder. Then I would tell someone." She joked causing him to chuckle.

" No, I didn't murder anyone. " He assured her.

" But, I did lose someone. Her name was Maya, Maya Hart. I really liked her, but so did my friend, Michael, we actually fought over her. We never fight. Anyway, we fought over her and then we all ended up in this huge fight. Well, her friend, Riley, tried to fix it all by locking all of us in a room. Michael and Maya made up and actually made out right there in the middle of the room. Right in front of me. That's why I was so upset when I bumped into you, I had just left that." he finished and looked over at her.

Sarah was shocked but quickly recovered.

" Well, I actually know Riley and Maya. We went to school together," she told him.

She knew it was lame, but honestly, what else was she supposed to say? ' Hey, sorry you got your heart broken by one of my friends but I think you're cute and I'm totally available, so want to go out?' She almost laughed at the thought. She wanted to impress him, not scare him away.

" Uh, that's cool. " Ashton said before checking his watch.

'Oh great, now he thinks I'm a weirdo or something! Why am I so terrible at this?' Sarah thought miserably.

" Hey, do you mind driving me back to the studio? The guys are probably wondering where the hell I went" he laughed causing her to relax a little.

" Sure no problem," she said.

They got up from their seats to throw away their cups and were about to leave when Ashton stopped her.

" Thanks for this by the way. I really appreciate it" he said looking into her eyes.

" It was no big deal. " she said casually as they continued to the car.

Once they got back to the dance studio, Ashton got out of the car and ran to her side to open her door.

" Oh, thank you," she said surprised.

Ashton laughed as he took her hand and pulled her out of the car. He accidently pulled to hard, though, and she ended up in his arms and against his chest. It felt right and for a second they stood like that. His arms around her and her head laying on his chest. It was romantic until reality struck and he pulled away. After they were untangled, through the door and into the studio. Sarah walked with Ashton to the back room that he had left earlier but before he went in, he stopped.

" Would you come in with me? I don't know if I can handle seeing them together if I'm alone and you being there, it would, well," he struggled to find the right words.

" Yes, I'll come in with you," she said causing him to look at her.

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining brightly. He was so drawn to her, and as he stared down at her and took in all of her features, he couldn't help but think to himself how beautiful she was. They were each so caught up in their thoughts and in each other that they didn't notice that they were leaning closer and closer. Until the moment was interrupted by Calum opening the door.

" Uh...What are you going" Calum asked the two.

" Um... hey" Ashton drawled.

" Ashton, tell Calum that having a party would be awesome!" Riley shouts, saving him and Sarah from embarrassment.

" Uh...What are you talking about?" Ashton asked.

" Ugh boys" Riley groaned.

" Hey!" Luke shouted from beside her.

" Haha! Now, as I was saying, I think it would be fun to have a party and celebrate all of us being friends again!" Riley said excitedly.

" Oh, whatever! You just want an excuse to throw a party!" Maya joked.

" Oh peaches, do I even need an excuse? We both know if I want to throw a party, a party will be thrown." Riley joked right back.

" Look, I think it'd be cool. But, who would be invited?" Luke asked.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude are you forgetting that one of the reasons we came here was to get out of the spotlight for a while?! If we throw a party, the press will find out and be all over us!" Calum argued.

" So we'll keep it small. Come on, I really want you guys to meet some of mine and Maya's friends!" Riley pouted.

" Come on dude, how can I say no to that face?" Luke asked Calum.

" Alright fine! But if we get followed around by the press for the rest of this vacation, you'll know why!" Calum shouted before storming out.

" Well...okay then. That settles it! Party at Riley and Maya's house tomorrow night!" Luke shouted excitedly.

" Woah woah! Who said anything about tomorrow night?" Riley asked.

" Don't worry babe. We'll help" Luke told her.

What he didn't tell her, though, is that they had to have the party soon because the time when him, Michael, Ash and Cal would have to leave was coming, and it was coming fast.

* * *

 _ **Before I go, I have some story suggestions.**_

 _ **True Love Always Wins by Angel1D98 for Joshaya fans.**_

 _ **Beyond Repair by xoYanaaa this is like a Lucaya friendship in my opinion, but it's a GREAT story!**_

 _ **Forever Valentine by Brown Eyes Parker for Joshaya fans.**_

 _ **These are all three great stories and I hope you'll check them out. I have to go now. Until I update again...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	31. Late Night Tears

_**Hey everybody, I'm back with chapter 31! I am sorry it took me so long to update but I have been really busy. I had to go to my brothers visitation and funeral, and after that I was just spending time with family. But, I'm back! So that's good lol. Alright, time for reviews and responses.**_

 _ **tomfeltonlover1991 said:**_ Love this a lot. Just wondering would you ever have the other guys become like big brothers to the girls and all. Update soon please

 _ **Reply:**_ I am so happy you like my story! As far as the guys becoming like big brothers, which guys do you mean? Lucas and Farkle or the 5SOS guys? Because I would think about Lucas and Farkle but I don't think I'm gonna go that way with the 5SOS boys. I was planning for the girls and the 5SOS guys to be more of like friends and dating and stuff, if that makes sense. Anyway, I'm so happy you like my story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ Hey hey hey! First thank you for telling them about my story because I never thought about someone telling the people and second sorry about your brother and why didn't you tell me so we can talk it out and third amazing chapter I loved!

 _ **Reply:**_ I am so happy you liked the last chapter! And I had no problem recommending your story, it's very good and other people deserve to be able to enjoy it also. As far asnot telling you about my brother, I'm sorry I was still kind of shocked.

 _ **torixxcaterr said:**_ Yay! Someone for Ashton! I hope the guys and girls stay together during the tour!

 _ **Reply:**_ Haha! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)

 _ **CrimsonEarth said:**_ I honored that I'm like you. And, about the Mortal Insturments... I LOVE THEM. I've read all the books, watched the movie three times, I've watched every single episode of Shadowhunters ( I prepaid for it on ITunes), and I'm going to start a fan fiction on it. As you can see, I love Shadowhunters! I'm sorry about your brother, your in my prayers. Take as long as you need.

 _ **Reply:**_ Okay, I wanna say thank you for putting me in your prayers! I really appreciate it! And also, when you start your Shadowhunter FanFiction, let me know. I would love to read it! :)

 _ **AngelGirl said:**_ evergirl2000 I am so sorry about your brother I'll pray for your family. And sorry I haven't been reviewing, a lot has been going on. Now abt the whole advice thing... I have a crush on a guy and he likes my best friend. Me and my best fried made a pack that if you tell the other you like the guy first the other can't have him. Well when I told her I liked him it was fine but when she found out he liked her she asked him out without telling me and said I was "being an immature baby" when all I did was ask her why she asked him out. I'm not sure what to do cause I'm hurt but I don't want to loose my friends. Should I just hide the pain or tell her I dont wanna be friends anymore? Cause that's how I feel but I just don't know what to do

 _ **Reply:**_ Okay, first, thank you for the prayers. Second, thank you for reviewing because I was staring to worry that something had happened to you. And third, about your friend. So, when I first read this I wasn't quite sure what to say, but after thinking about it, here's what I got: One: DON'T hide your feelings. You should never have to hide how you feel, especially not from a friend. Plus, I can say from personal experience, hiding your feelings never turns out well. Usually, you just end up even more hurt. Two: I don't think it's right that your friend called you an immature baby. If all you did was ask why she did what she did, then there was really no reason for her to do that. Three: So, I don't know if this sort of thing has happened between you and your friend before but, seeing as you guys had a pack I'm going to go with you guys are or were pretty close. Now, I'm going to go ahead and say that if this kind of thing happens more often than not in your friendship, maybe you should get another friend. You don't deserve to be hurt like this. But, if this is the first time this has happened, or if this kind of thing doesn't happen often, I would say give your friend some time and then maybe try and talk to her again or, you can still stay friends and not talk about it, just make sure she know how you feel. That way, your not hiding hiding how you feel and you still get to keep your friend. If this is the first time this has happened though, hang in there. Friendships have there ups and downs, and while it can get hard sometimes, if you have a truly good friend, then it's worth it. Four: Lastly, I won't tell you what decision to make. This is your life and you deserve to make your own decisions, but I do hope this helped. If it wasn't what you were looking for, though, I'm sorry. Either way, good luck with your friend and I hope it all works out! :)

 _ **Okay guys, before I say anything else, I want to thank all of you for your support and prayers. It meant more than you can imagine. Now, as for this chapter. It may not be my best because I wrote it at like, midnight last night, but it's something. I hope you like it! And here is the chapter question:**_

 _ **Have any of you guys read Teenager Posts?**_

 _ **So I've read them before but, here lately I've been reading them alot more. I find them kind of funny and so I have decided that in the ending AN's from now on, I am going to put a Teenager Post. I hope you guys like them and I hope they make you laugh! :) Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

" Okay first we need a guest list then we need decorations and food and drinks, yeah definitely drinks and we need-" Riley kept going without taking a breath, however, Maya wasn't really paying attention.

She was zoned out thinking about everything that had happened today. Yes, she had gotten Michael back, and she was happy about that. Good Lord knows, she was happy about that. But, she couldn't help thinking about how she had hurt Ashton or how even though she was happy with Michael now, what about when the guys went back on tour? Would their relationship work? Would he find another girl that he liked better?

"MAYA!" Maya was . ?docid=46839460ght out of her thoughts by her brunet friends shout.

"Huh?" she . ?docid=46839460

" Were you . ?docid=46839460 listening to anything I just said?" Riley asked annoyed.

" Absolutely," Maya said sarcastically before carrying on.

" You said that we need a guest list, decor, food, lots of drinks and some other stuff that I honestly, couldn't care less about hearing because if I did, I would have listened the first time" Maya finished yawning.

It was late, she was tired and Riley was seriously getting on her nerves.

" Look, Riles, it's late. Why don't we wait till tomorrow and the guys can help us?" Maya asked.

" Why can't we, at least, come up with a guest list and notify people?" Riley whined.

" BECAUSE NORMAL PEOPLE, ARE ASLEEP RIGHT NOW" Maya shouted.

" Exactly, so our friends are probably still up" Riley joked before giving in to her friends dagger glare.

" Alright fine, we can go to bed" Riley sighed.

" Finally!" Maya shouted happily.

" Oh, now you have energy" Riley laughed.

They both got off of the couch in their living room and Maya went to the kitchen to get something to drink. While in the kitchen, Maya heard someone knock at the door.

" Who the hell could that be?" she mumbled as she walked to the door.

Upon opening the door she was greeted with a tired Michael staring back at her.

" Hey!" she said excitedly going in to hug him.

" Hey," he responded weakly as they hugged.

" What's wrong?" she asked pulling away.

" Ahhh," he said rubbing the back of his neck " Can I come in?" he asked.

" Ah, sure. Yeah, come in," she stuttered.

Maya was scared, she could see tears starting to well up in Michaels' eyes and she had no idea what was going on. She led Michael to her bedroom so that Riley wouldn't interrupt them. Once they were comfortably seated on Maya's bed, she turned to look at him.

" Michael what's wrong? You're really worrying me." Maya asked.

Michael let out a shaky breath and Maya watched as a single tear escaped and slowly rolled down his cheek. Maya reached out and, using her thumb, wiped the tear away. She was about to pull her hand away when Michael grabbed it and kissed it.

" Maya, I got a call earlier." he said.

"Alright, what was it about?" she asked feeling a little panic start to swell inside of her.

" It was my dad, he said that my mom is in the hospital," he said right before bursting into tears.

Maya pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He leaned into her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Shhh," she whispered into his ear to try and calm him.

They stayed like that, him crying and her comforting him, for a while before he finally calmed down.

" Alright," Maya said giving him one last squeeze before pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Michael, tell me what happened" she requested quietly.

" My mom had a really bad allergic reaction and they had to put her in the hospital, " he said sniffling.

" Is she okay?" Maya asked " Can you, a-are you gonna go see her? In Australia?"

" I can't. Our manager said I can't because of the tour." Michael told her.

" I thought you were on break," Maya said.

" We are. We are but, Maya, our break ends soon. I don't have enough time to go home, spend time with my mom and get back before the tour starts up again." he confessed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered not knowing what else to say.

After that, they just sat there silently for a few minutes in the quiet, the only light coming from her bedside lamp.

" Look" Michael started suddenly " I don't know why I came over here. I hadn't wanted to talk about when our time is over, it's just that, well, I don't know," he sighed.

"It's okay," she told him" You're mom is going to be okay, everything is going to be fine. I'm glad you came over instead of trying to hold it all in"

" I just didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to cry in front of the guys and since I was in town you were closer" he shrugged.

Maya was tired and she could tell that he was too and she didn't feel like dealing with this tonight. So, she stood, walked in front of him and looked down to where he sat. He looked up just as she leaned down to kiss him. As they kissed she put her hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back. Once he fell back, she crawled onto the bed and lay beside him putting her head on his chest. He turned just enough to put his arms around her and soon, they were asleep. Wrapped up in each other's arms, they slept through the night.

* * *

 _ **Well, that was interesting! Now, I have some story recommendations and then the Teenager Post.  
**_

 _ **Wild Clary by DelicateFuckingFlower for Mortal Instruments fans**_

 _ **Rules of the Game by BrownEyesParker for Joshaya fans**_

 _ **Ice Princess by rileytown for Lucaya fans**_

 _ **Alright, Teenager Post**_

Teenage Post 7817

Me: I'm happy right now

Life: Lol one sec

Teenager Post 15741

H.o.m.e.w.o.r.k. = Half of my energy wasted on random knowledge.

 _ **Okay guys, that's all for today but PLEASE review and let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	32. Breakfast

_**Hey everyone, I'm gonna get straight to the point today. Reviews:**_

 _ **tomfeltonlover1991 said:**_ Love this a lot! I meant like Riley Luke dating so like the other three become protective of her and same with Maya that's all. Lol. Update soon please.

 _ **Reply: I'm glad you like it! I like that idea a lot too! :)**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ Wow I loved the chapter!

 _ **Reply: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Bal Rucas lover said:**_ Hmm, yep that's me

 _ **Reply: Hahaha! :)**_

 _ **That was all the reviews I got guys. Kinda disappointing but oh well. I mean, what can I do about it, honestly? So, chapter question:**_

 _ **I know some of you are still in school and some of you are not. If you are not then feel welcome to just look back on your school days. Because the question today is...**_

If you could say one thing to your a past or present teacher, what would you say?

 _ **This could be a complaint or a compliment. Whatever you want. No one will judge. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Until Next Time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

Riley awoke to a loud and very annoying noise. She rolled over and, realizing that it was her phone ringing and that it was the ring tone she had for Luke, quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello," she said, voice thick with sleep.

"Good Morning," He said cheerfully.

" You know, if you were anyone else, I would be very mad at you right now for waking me up." she said starting to slightly doze off toward the end of the sentence.

"Riley!" Luke shouted, waking her back up.

"Ah!" she shouted as she jolted awake and half fell off the bed.

" You okay?" he asked.

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and she thought it was really sweet that he was genuinely worried about her. But, still, he had woke her up and pulled her out of an amazing dream. So, she was going to get him back and have a little fun. Maya would be proud.

"No, I-I think I hit my ribcage or something," she said faking a voice heavy with pain.

" Oh my God! Riley, I'm so sorry! I'll be over in a minute! J-Just don't move!" he told her and hung up.

She laughed. It was just too funny. Riley guessed that this would teach him a lesson but, hey, even if it didn't, at least, it got him to come over to have breakfast with her. Now, even though she was still kind of tired, she couldn't stop smiling. After a few minutes of sitting on the floor by her bed and smiling like an idiot, though, she decided she should probably start on breakfast.

Riley paused in front of Maya's door on her way to the kitchen, contemplating on waking her up so that she could have breakfast too. But, she decided against in because, to be honest, she wanted some alone time with Luke and this was probably the closest she would get. So, she kept walking to the kitchen and grabbed the eggs out of the freezer, the bread, the milk, the cheese and the bacon.

Right as she started cooking, though, Luke burst through the door.

"Riley?" he called.

" In the kitchen" she replied cheerfully, not able to keep the smile off her face.

" I thought you said you were hurt," he said as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her pajama-clad wait.

"Hmm I was, I was hurt that you hadn't come over and had breakfast with me yet" she smiled up at him.

" That's not fair. You know, I was really worried about you" he told her before leaning down for a kiss.

It was gentle and sweet and oh so amazing. It was the perfect good morning kiss and Riley loved it. Until the kiss was broken by to dummies stumbling into her kitchen and whistling and making cute jokes at them. Granted the jokes and everything were totally innocent but still, Riley was disappointed. She had wanted it to be just her and Luke. And when she looked at him to let him know that, he put his hands in the air and explained.

" I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted it to be just you and me but I didn't know that. You were on speaker phone and when you said you were hurt, I couldn't stop them from coming. They were worried." he told her.

"Yeah," said Calum " We were. You know, you really could have just texted him and asked for him to come over for breakfast. We wouldn't have minded. "

" And just so you know, that was so not cool! We were all really worried! You could have been really hurt!" Ashton commented " But for the record, breakfast smells amazing! I'll take a plate please!"

" Ooh Yeah, me too!" agreed Calum.

Now, instead of being disappointed, all Riley could do was laugh. How could she be disappointed? They were being sweet, and they were worried about her. So, instead of being annoyed or upset at the fact that she had two extra guests and, therefore, had to cook for two extra people, she just smiled and started to get to work.

" So, why did you call me this morning?" she asked Luke.

" What I can't call just to say Good Morning to my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked, faking hurt.

" Well, your beautiful girlfriend is flattered but seeing as we've been dating a little while now and this is the first time you have called me early enough to even say good morning, I'm a little skeptic." she laughed.

" Well, that's true. I called, well, we called because we can't find Michael." Luke told her.

This got Riley's attention. Ever since these boys had come around they had all been good friends and kind of like brothers in a way. If Michael was hurt or worse, that would be horrible. Especially for Maya since she's his girlfriend. 'Wait a second, Maya! Maya might know where he is!' she thought. But before she suggested waking her friend up at this ungodly hour, she thought she should probably make sure they had tried other ways of finding him.

" Have you tried calling him?" she asked.

" Ah yeah. We tried calling, texting-" Luke started.

" Facebook, Twitter-" Ashton added.

" Facetime," Calum noted.

" And every other thing we could think of!" Luke said.

" oooookay, well, maybe Maya will know. Come on" Riley said as she led them to Maya's bedroom. Only instead of finding Maya and asking her where Michael was, they found something totally different.

" Oh," Luke started.

"My" Ashton seconded.

"God" Calum finished.

* * *

 _ **Kind of a cliff hanger but oh well.** **  
**_

 _Teenager Post:_

 _Dear Teacher,_

 _If 90% of your students failed the test,it doesn't mean_

 _that we don't try,it means your a bad teacher._

 _Sincerely,_

 _90% of your students._

 _ **(Note: Please note that I am not trying to be mean to any teachers out there. I have respect for teachers who will genuinely try to help their students.)**_

 _ **Alright guys, that's all for today. I am done. Please review and tell me what you think, let me know your opinion. I would really appreciate it.**_


	33. Friends and Party Planning

_**Hey, so, here's the reviews:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ First I would say to one of my past teachers "thank you for making me realize my dream at an early age" and second why the cliffhanger?!

 _ **Reply: Yeah, teachers are great for helping us reach our dreams. Sorry for the cliffhanger but at least it wasn't too bad. :)**_

 _ **torixxcarter said:**_ Go Michael! This makes my day!

 _ **Reply: I'm glad I was able to make your day. :)**_

 _ **Here's chapter 33 guys! Enjoy and please review, it would mean a lot.**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

" Well, looks like somebody got lucky last night" Calum joked after recovering from his previous shock.

Luke and Ashton started laughing at that after failing to hold it in. Riley gave all of them a glare and not just any glare, a death glare. One that Maya would be proud of, one that might possibly kill something. And once the boys caught her glare, let's just say they quieted very quickly.

" You do not get to talk to or about my friend like that," Riley said, poking a finger into his chest hard enough to make him back away. But oh, she was not done yet.

" You do not talk about her that way, you don't talk to her that way! I don't care if we are friends, buddies, whatever! You don't do that! Got it?" she finished her rant.

" Got it" Calum whimpered, back against the wall.

Luke couldn't hold back his grin. He liked Riley, he might even love her. But, when she was like this, it kind of turned him on. In other words, he found it hot when she got mad. Not that he would admit it. But, he kind of felt bad for his friend and because of that sympathy he walked up to Riley.

" Babe" he began slowly " Maybe we should go into the living room and sit down. You seem really stressed, you know, and I-I was just thinking that maybe we could go and sit and talk," he said

" Y-yeah that sounds good" Riley sighed tiredly.

She was tired, she had woken up early and she had gone to bed really late. That was not her thing. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't had her coffee this morning. But a few minutes later, as Luke sat her down on the couch, arms around her while she laid her head on his chest, all of that was forgotten. Hell, Godzilla could start tearing through New York and she wouldn't care. As long as she was in his arms. It was her favorite place since she met him. It was like her safe place. As she thought about these things, though, she slowly drifted off into the black abyss of sleep.

Luke waited a while after Riley fell asleep before slowly getting up. He wanted to keep holding her for as long as possible but, he had kind of started to lose the feeling in his arm. So, he quietly and slowly got up trying not to wake her. Once he was up, he started looking for the guys. He found them still in Maya's room, sitting their quietly laughing. He wondered what they found so funny about Maya and Michael in a bed together but, upon looking over to the sleeping pair, found what his friends were laughing at. Apparently, one of them had taken a marker and drawn matching mustaches on Maya and Michael and they were now both taking a picture with their phones. 'Maya is so going to kill them for this' Luke thought. However, he quickly remembered why he had come to find the other two boys.

" Guys, come here" he whispered.

" Yeah?" Calum asked as he and Ashton stopped in front of Luke.

" We need to plan this party," he told them.

" But what about the others? Aren't they gonna help?" Ashton complained.

" Yes, but, we are leaving soon and I want to do one last thing for Riley before we leave. Besides, I told her we would help" Luke said.

" Yes, you said help. You didn't say we would be planning the whole damn thing!" Calum said, his voice reaching whisper scream towards the end.

" Oh get over it whiny britches. Are you going to help me or not?" Luke asked getting aggravated.

" I'm in as long as we invite Sarah," Ashton said.

" Alright, fine. Calum?"

" Alright, but I get to invite Gloria" Calum reluctantly agreed.

" Deal," Luke said.

A couple hours later, they had gotten a guest list assembled and contacted pretty much everyone on there. Everyone was coming. They had rented a DJ, taken care of the caterer and they did it all without waking anyone up. All they had left was to get their and their dates clothes, the drinks and Calum and Ashton still had to go and invite Sarah and Gloria. So as the boys got ready, the devised a plan. They had one hour. They would split up, Ashton would go invite Sarah, Calum would invite Gloria, Luke would go get drinks from the ABC store and then come back and pick up Michael, Maya, and Riley and they all meet up at the mall. After getting their shoes on and making sure they looked half decent, they left. One hour? To do all this? Bring it on. They got this, or so they thought.

* * *

 _ **Teenager Post:  
**_

 _ **Covering your eyes in a movie, but watching through your fingers.**_

 _ **Teenager Post:**_

 _ **Watching a horror movie and thinking " No, Don't kill him, he's CUTE!"**_

 _ **Teenager Post:**_

 _ **Never cry for the person who hurts who. Just smile and say " thanks for giving me a chance to find someone better than you"**_

 _ **Teenager Post:**_

 _ **Teacher: You have a new classmate**_

 _ **Me: Please for the love of God be a hot boy.**_

 _ **I don't have any story recommendations today but I do have some song recommendations:**_

 _ **Move by Little Mix**_

 _ **Salute by Little Mix**_

 _ **Haunted by Taylor Swift**_

 _ **DNA by Little Mix**_

 _ **I know that's a lot of Little Mix but, hey, I've been listening to them a lot here lately. Don't judge me lol! :) Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S. please review! It would mean a lot! :)**_


	34. Split Up's and Questions

_**Hey guys! Upon request, I have come back. Just kidding, no one requested I'm just here cause I have this crazy love for writing. Anyway, reviews:**_

 **Angel1D98 said:** Was I the one that got you into little mix or was it on your own? And I wish there was Maya more in this chapter

 _ **Reply: I think it was a combination lol! ;) Also, srry for the lack of Maya but, I promise to bring her back soon.**_

 **Guest said:** Please put Riley with Lucas. I'm begging you form the bottom of my heart.

 _ **Reply: But of course *says in a fancy accent* Haha! :)**_

 **Guest said:** Loved the chapter pls update soon would love some more Maya and Luke friendship throughout the story  
Oh and who is Gloria and can you pls post the Luke and Maya stories soon oh and I meant to ask you this a while ago but maybe a Maya and calum story

 _ **Reply: Okay, 1. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. 2. I will try to put more friendship. 3. Gloria takes lessons at the dance studio. 4. I am almost ready to post the first Luke and Maya story. And 5. Yes I will do a Calum and Maya story. I put the idea's for it up on my profile.**_

 **AngelGirl said:** Hey! So thanks for the advice I REALLY appreciated it. So how are you and your family? I know deaths are rough. When my sister died my whole family went through a rough patch. I won't say it will get better because it will always hurt but time does help the wound. I am continuing my prayers and have my small group and karate dojo praying for you. Anyway the chapters were great! I really enjoyed them (duh why wouldn't I? You wrote them!) and can't wait for more! Love always

 _ **Reply: Hey! You are SO welcome for the advise. I hope it helped! Um, my family and I are getting through it, all of the prayers are definitely helping, so thank you for those! And thank you to the Dojo for their prayers. I really appreciate it! And I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**_

 _ **So, guys, I just want to give you a heads up, I tried something new for this chapter. I switched POV's quite a bit. And I know this is short but, it's something. Please enjoy and review.**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

Ashton, Calum and Luke quietly closed the door to the apartment building before walking down the stairs.

" Alright, you guys understand the plan right?" Luke asked worriedly.

" Oh my God, dude. YES! We understand the plan! And I swear if I hear it one more time, I'm gonna lose my sanity!" Ashton shouted.

" Okay, okay. Geez." Luke surrendered.

After they were outside, each boy hailed their own cab, which proved to be more difficult than they thought it would be, and set off on their missions.

As Ashton neared the coffee shop where him and Sarah had agreed to meet, he started to feel his nerves kicking in. 'What the heck is happening to me? I never get nervous! I'm Ashton freaking Irwin!' he thought. But, even after the mental pep talk, he still couldn't stop his doubts from clouding his head.

Finally, the cab arrived at the coffee shop and Ashton paid the driver before climbing out. This was yet another reason he hoped Sarah would say yes. Because if she didn't, he didn't have a ride to get back to the apartment. Regardless of all of this, though, he stood up straight and walked into the building like it was totally normal.

" Hey," Sarah shouted from a corner booth.

He had to smile when he noticed that it was the same booth they had sat in last time.

" So, you said this was urgent," She asked him.

" Well, um, you see" Ashton couldn't even think straight right now.

All he heard was all of his doubts and insecurities. 'What if she says no? Oh, who am I kidding, of course, she's gonna say no! Hell, knowing my luck, she's probably got a boyfriend already. I can't say I blame the dude, though, she is amazing.'

" Um, Ashton? Ashton, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

When he saw the worry all over her beautiful face, he forgot all about his own worries. All that mattered was getting her to relax again. And then, before he could stop, it all came spilling out.

"SarahIthinkyouramazingandIknowwejustmetbutIreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifyouwouldgotoapartywithmeandmaybebecomemygirlfriend" He finished quickly hoping he wouldn't have to repeat it.

" What?" she asked dumbstruck.

Ashton let out a sigh before repeating his question: Sarah, I think your amazing and I know that we just met but I really like you and I was wondering if you would go to a party with me and maybe become my girlfriend" he said much slower.

" Oh..." Sarah drug out the word.

Calum had just arrived at the Dance studio and he couldn't find Gloria anywhere. He had looked in all the classrooms down one hallway and was starting on the second when he heard humming. It could have been nothing but, he figured he'd check because if it was her then that would save him from looking through Lord knows how many more rooms.

" Gloria?" he called out.

" Calum?" She replied in a shocked voice.

" Guilty" he joked causing her to laugh.

" Wow! What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Well, I came to ask you if you would come to a party with me. Like, as my date" he grinned.

" Oh, um, well, Calum, there's something I need to tell you," Gloria said acting guilty of something.

Suddenly, Calum didn't feel so confident.

Meanwhile, Luke was at the ABC store trying to get drinks for the party. It wasn't going so well, he couldn't decide on what to get. He had gotten a couple things of Vodka, some rum, a couple bottles of wine, both red and white, but he felt like something was missing. Finally, he decided that what he had was fine and if anyone wanted something else, then they could drive down here themselves. He tried to check his phone for the time but realized that it was dead. So, he bought the drinks and left. But, when he got back to Riley's, he didn't get the greeting he had expected.

* * *

 _ **Alright, what did ya'll think of the multiple POV's? I probably won't do it again but, I wanted to try it. Anyway, reviews would be awesome!  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	35. Answers

_**Hello! I'm back after a couple days with a new chapter! Now, reviews:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ Oh my god I hate cliffhangers so much first I wanna know what Sarah said and second I wanna know why Gloria is feeling guilty and third is Riley mad at Luke or scared because she called him and didn't answer because his phone is dead? So many question and no answers till the next chapter noooooooo

 _ **Reply: Haha! Well, hopefully this will answer some of those questions.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ Update soon awesome chapter

 _ **Reply: Glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **AngelGirl said:**_ Love it! And the muliti point of views thing was weird cause there was nothing telling us that the POV changed. So there's this boy that I kinda like and he started talking to me today all of the sudden, so we talked for awhile and he asked me what my favorite book was and I was like well this isn't TECHNICALLY a book but I mean he's a guy how will he know the difference? So I said Dance Lessons by evergirl2000 and he said he would read it and he even looked it up and screen shotted the bio and posted it on his Instagram and a lot of his friends said they'd read it! I'm like so excited and I'd figured you'd be excited cause like ten extra people will be reading your story soon! Sorry that was so random and weird... I'm a dork guys, I apologize!

 _ **Reply: Aww! That means so much to hear that you said that! And that is totally awesome that he put it on Instagram and said he would read it! Also, thanks for the feedback on the multi point of view.**_

 _ **Bal Rucas Lover said:**_ Lol

 _ **Reply: Haha!**_

 _ **Bal Rucas Lover said:**_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh that motherfucking cliff hanger gah

 _ **Reply: Haha! I take it you didn't like the cliffhangers? :)**_

 _ **Okay, that was the last review. So, guys, I want to say a few things. So, this is another multi point of view chapter but, I promise that it will be the last. And, I hope this makes it easier to tell which POV I'm on, when I switch POV's I have ~A~ for Ashton's POV, ~C~ for Calums POV and ~L~ for Luke's POV. I hope that helps. I wasn't going to do another multi POV chapter but I couldn't really figure out any other way to put all of this in one chapter. Lastly, I know I haven't done a chapter involving Maya and Michael for a while so I think next chapter I'm going to do one for them. So yeah, I know a few of you were probably wondering about that. Anyway, enjoy and please review!  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

~A~

Ashton had just asked Sarah to be his girlfriend and so far, things weren't exactly going well for him. He was really starting to regret asking her and he swore if she didn't answer soon, he was gonna scream. He didn't care if they were in a public place. Finally, taking mercy on him, she answered. Sort of, to be more precise, she actually started laughing. Shocked. That's what he felt, his initial feeling. Then, the anger kicked in. And boy was he angry. 'Why would she find this funny? What the hell about this is funny?' he thought. He tried, but soon failed to keep his anger inside.

" What the hell?" he asked a little too loudly.

A few parents that were sitting close by gave him nasty glares as they covered their children's ears. He didn't care though until he saw Sarah's reaction. Looking into her eyes, she looked shocked and a little angry. Now that, that he cared about. He cared what she thought of him, how she felt about him. It was actually one of the things that had drawn him to her in the beginning. He normally didn't care what people thought. Why should he? But there was just something about her that made him care. It was then that she broke eye contact with him and left the building in a hurry, pretty much running after she had escaped the booth. He got up and ran after her having a hard time believing how horribly wrong this had gone. Once out of the building, he had to run to catch up with her.

" Sarah! Sarah wait" he called out just trying to get her to turn around. And boy, she turned around alright.

" What? huh? Are You going to get mad again and start cussing in front of little kids? Or are-" she didn't get to finish her angry rant before he caught up to her and cut her off with a kiss.

He put everything he had into it. Everything he felt for her, all of his love, appreciation, adoration and everything else. She was shocked for a second before giving into the kiss. He could feel her passion in the kiss too and knew she felt the same about him as he did her. He didn't know how he knew, didn't know if it was the way she deepened the kiss as if wanting more or if it was just the fact that she was kissing him back instead of pulling away and slapping him. He didn't know and he didn't care. But, of course, just as he really started to enjoy the kiss, she pulled away.

As he took in the shock on her face, he noticed that her lips were slightly swollen and that she was breathing hard. For a brief moment he started to wonder if she was okay or if he had done something wrong during their kiss or whatever but, before he could fully process the thought and ask her, he saw her hand fly through the air before feeling a sharp sting on his cheek. Well, so much goes for he not slapping him.

" What the heck?" she screeched causing him to wince.

" What" he answered even though even he knew it was not a smart thing to do. And within seconds, he felt her slap him again, this time, a little harder because of the anger within her.

" I am sitting here trying to be mad at you, and you, you try to kiss me?!" she shouted getting louder.

" One, I didn't try to kiss you, I succeeded in kissing you. Two. Trying to be mad? Does that mean that you aren't mad?" he asked with a smirk that infuriated her even more.

" Ugh! You're unbelievable! Of course that's all you would get out of what I said!" she said.

Good Lord, if she kept yelling at him he was going to get a headache. He needed to shut her up so that he could explain so, he did the one thing that came to mind. He kissed her. Again. It was quick, and he pulled away almost as soon as their lips connected. When he pulled away, he started talking right away not wasting any time.

" Look, Sarah, I'm sorry. I know cussing that loudly in front of those kids was wrong and I am so sorry. Please, I don't want to fight with you. I came here today because I care about you, a lot. And, I'm sorry I got so mad but I just didn't understand why you would be laughing at me like that and it frustrated me. The point is, though, I'm sorry." he said hoping and praying she would forgive him and they could move on.

Apparently, she had other ideas. After taking in what he had said, his apology, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward into yet another kiss.

" I forgive you," she said, pulling away.

" So...Is that a yes or...what?" he asked.

" Yes," she laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

~C~

Gloria looked guilty of something, or maybe she was scared. Why she would feel that way was beyond Calum. He just asked a simple question. Well, it was simple to him but, maybe it wasn't so simple to her? He didn't know and, after a few minutes of trying to figure it out, he gave up and just waited for her to start talking or whatever she planned on doing. Turns out, being patient sucks when curiosity is eating you up.

" Gloria, what do you need to tell me? You know you can tell me anything right? Although, I do tend to prefer not getting shot down but, hey, do what you gotta do." he joked trying to lighten the mood and yet still trying to get his point across to her that she could trust him.

" Look, Calum, I really like you. A lot. And I like the band. I'm just a little...scared" she finally admitted.

" Of what? Look, Gloria, I care about you. I would have asked you to be my date if I didn't. I mean seriously, I have only ever dated a few girls in my life since the band took off. It takes a lot to get me to ask a girl out but, I really like you and I want to be with you." he tried to reassure her.

" I know that I know that you care about me. But, what happens when you leave? There are plenty of girls out there that would throw themselves at you trying to get your attention, girls, that are a lot prettier than me." she said trying to get him to understand.

" Gloria," he started, taking her hands in his " I couldn't care less about those girls. I don't care if they are pretty or not, there is only one girl I want and that is you"

" Yeah, for now," she told him.

" Yes, for now, and hopefully for quite a while," he told her.

" Gloria, I don't know what you want or need me to say right now, but I promise that I won't leave you." he said gently.

" That, that is exactly what I needed to hear. " she confessed before giving him a hug and resting her head against her chest.

They stood there like that for a moment before Calum pulled away realizing something.

" You know, you never actually answered me earlier," he said making her laugh.

" Alright, yes, I will be your date," she said with a big grin on her face.

Calum smiled at that and pulled her back into the hug.

* * *

~L~

Luke climbed out of the cab caring the bags filled with drinks for the party before going inside the apartment building and getting in the elevator. He rode the elevator to the correct floor and upon getting off heard someone down the hall slam a door quite loudly. He looked up and saw a very angry Riley Mathews coming straight at him.

" Luke Hemmings you have some explaining to do!" she shouted.

He seriously had no clue what the hell was going. Why was she so mad? Last time he checked, their relationship was doing well, he hadn't cheated on her, the press out found them yet so it could be that so he was lost. What had he done wrong?

" What'd I do?" he asked.

" You scared the hell out of me! I was asleep in your arms one minute the next, I wake up and you're gone and not answering your phone! I thought something had happened to you" she shouted clearly very upset.

But, now, he was still confused. Was she upset or was she mad? He didn't know. He didn't know anything when it came to girls. He was totally new at the whole dating thing.

" I'm sorry," she said " I totally overreacted but, I've been having nightmares here lately where you just leave me and I never see you again so, when this happens I freaked. I'm sorry"

He gave her a smile while setting the ABC bags on the hallway floor and giving her a hug.

" It's okay, Riley. I mean, it was kind of weird having you storm up to me angry at me for no reason when I got here but, now that you told me about your nightmares, I get it. It's okay. And, I'm sorry for not answering my phone but the battery died and I had no way to charge it." he told her.

She let out a shaky breath before hugging him just a little tighter. Luke hated when she got mad at him, especially when he had no idea why, but he had to admit, he enjoyed moments like this. It was just the two of them, no one to call them out or poke fun at them, it was just them and he loved it.

* * *

 _ **So, was that better than the last chapter? Let me know.  
**_

 _ **Thanks! :)**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	36. Waking Up

_**Hey hey! I'm back with chapter 36! Reviews:**_

 _ **torixxcarter said:**_ I love Luke's reaction to Riley screaming at him! Ashton and Sarah are so cute! The only thing missing was Micheal and Maya waking up!

 ** _Reply: Haha! Well, you get all Maya and Michael in this chapter._**

 ** _Bal Rucas lover said:_** It's a love- hate thing for cliffies. And the chapter was a bit better! AHH THE FEELS! OH GOD RUUUUN

 _ **Reply: Thanks for the feedback!**_

 _ **AngelGirl said:**_ That was awesome! And the multi POV was a lot better now ( I'm making this review short because I feel like I always spam you)

 _ **Reply: Aww! Thank you so much! And don't worry about long reviews, I actually enjoy reading them! :)**_

 _ **Okay guys on a different note, in this chapter, I kind of went back on the timeline. If that doesn't make sense, don't worry, you'll see what I'm talking about. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

Maya groaned as she was gently shaken awake from possibly the best sleep of her life. She lazily turned over, her eyes still closed figuring it was Riley who was shaking her until she hit something on her bed and felt something wrap around her waist. Suddenly she jolted awake and started squirming around trying to get free of whoever had sneaked into her bed.

" Maya" they whispered.

But she still wouldn't stop. She had to get free.

" Maya, calm down it's just me. It's Michael" he said louder this time.

Maya froze, everything rushing back into her brain, memories a little fuzzy from the glasses of wine she and Riley had drank last night.

" Oh my gosh! Michael, I'm so sorry! " she said before laying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around him in a somewhat awkward hug.

" I'm hurt that you would forget about me Maya." he said adding a fake pouty face.

" I know, I know I'm sorry" she giggled.

" Well you know" he started making her look up at him" there are ways to make me feel better"

" Oh shut up and enjoy the hug," she said, playfully slapping his chest.

He grabbed her hand and brings it to his mouth for a quick kiss before letting it go.

" You know, I think hugs are good and all, but kisses are better," he told her.

She sat up, looking at him for a second, considering his offer. Finally, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

" Oh really, hugs aren't good enough huh?" she whispered before pulling away, a big grin on her face, and running across the room.

He just sat there staring at her for a moment. Her in her cute, short sleeping shorts and a tank top with a blanket still wrapped around her. He had seen Maya in many outfits over the past weeks but this one had to be his favorite, of course, the big happy smile on her face helped. He was determined to get that kiss, and he would even if he had to chase her all around the room. He started to get up and creep toward her when suddenly, they both stopped, hearing footsteps coming toward the door. They looked at the door, looked at each other, looked back at the door and finally got the same idea. They both ran across the room and jumped back into bed, faking sleep.

As Maya slid into the bed at the last minute, she curled up next to Michael and felt his arm slowly slide around her waist before quickly pulling her closer. She gently smiled at the act thinking that it was sweet before quickly faking sleep, hoping not to get caught. Turns out, the footsteps were from Riley, Luke, Calum and Ashton. Which was fine, until Calum said something about someone getting lucky. At that comment, Maya felt Michael tense as if restraining himself from jumping up and beating the guy. Before anger could take over him, though, Maya placed her hand on the one that was around her waist and started rubbing slow, and calming circles. She soon felt him relax and soon after that, the group left leaving Maya and Michael alone once again. Maya sat up and looked at him with a smile on her face.

" A bit protective are we," she asked.

" Only over you" he replied genuinely causing her to blush a little.

" Well, thank you," she said leaning down and giving him a kiss before pulling away and lying back down.

They soon fell asleep with everything forgotten except the feeling of being in each others arms.

* * *

 _ **Short and sweet lol! Review and let me know what you think!  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S. Which one of my stories do you guys want me to update next? Tell me in the reviews! :)**_


	37. Water Guns

_**Hey guys! So, I am really sorry for not updating in almost a month. I've been really busy and severely lacking in inspiration. But, I'm back and I have news. But, first, reviews.**_

 ** _Angel1D98 said:_** I got sad when I didn't review the chapie before this but I will review this one no matter what and I loved that Maya and Mickey are back because they are the cutest and the hottest couple in this story

 _ **Reply:Well, thank you for reviewing chapter 36! I really appreciate it! :)**_

 ** _Guest said:_** Update waiter

 _ **Reply: Okay!**_

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** Well okay I am like the worst reader ever because I haven't read your story in over like three months! It's been hard to keep up but I loved the chapter!

 _ **Reply: Thank you for reviewing! And you are not the worst reader! Haha! I really appreciate you reviewing! :)**_

 _ **Okay guys! So, here is chapter 37! Enjoy and PLEASE leave a review, I would really REALLY appreciate it! Until next time...**_

 _ **~Evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S. This chapter has not been grammer checked or checked for punctuation or anything really so...Sorry. :)**_

* * *

After a few minutes of standing there in each other's arms, Luke remembered the plan he had told Calum and Ashton. So, he reluctantly pulled away much to her disappointment.

" We have to meet Ashton, Calum and, if everything goes well, Gloria and Sarah at the mall in about thirty minutes." He told her before adding " And we still have to get Maya and Michael up and ready"

" Alright" she sighed " Give me some bags"

Luke hadn't realized quite how much stuff he had bought but he could definitely tell the difference when he let Riley take a few bags. They got to Riley's door and she let them in before putting her bags on the counter and helping him to do the same.

" Now for the hard part" Riley sighed.

" Yeah now we have to go wake up the dragon and his princess" Luke laughed.

" Now I know who the dragon is but, since when Michael a princess?" she joked.

They laughed as they headed to the room where Michael and Maya were sleeping. Luke was about to start trying to shake Michael awake when he felt Riley grab his shoulder to stop him. When he turned to see what she was doing, she motioned for him to follow her. She led him to a closet in the hallway of the apartment and opened the door. As he stood there watching her wondering just what the heck his girlfriend was up to this time, Riley was bent over searching for something. Finally, he got impatient.

" What are you doing? I told you that we need to hurry" he said.

" Oh calm down! This'll be fun" she say's still digging through the closet.

" What will be fun? And _what_ are you looking for" he asks.

" These" she says as she emerges from the closet with two small water guns.

" And what do we need these for" he said not understanding.

" This is how we're going to wake Maya and Michael." she says simply before sharply turning and heading to the kitchen to fill the guns with water.

" God, you really are trying to get us killed" he mumbled to himself before following after her.

Riley laughed at how dramatic he was being while she was filling the water guns. After she finished, she handed one to him, kept one for herself and slowly crept toward Maya's bedroom. When her and Luke got inside, she whispered the countdown.

" 3, 2...1" she shouted the last number before shooting water everywhere.

" Ahh!" Maya and Michael both screamed, jumping out of the bed.

It took them a minute to fully realize what was going on and in that minute, Luke made a decision to stop shooting and run. Which, Riley took as a hint that, maybe she might want to get out of there too. Especially since her friends face was about as red as a tomato with anger.

" Love you" She said quietly before turning and running out of the room.

" I'm gonna kill you" Maya shouted before chasing after her best friend.

Riley ran to the living room and stood behind the couch in hopes that the piece of furniture would stop her dangerously angry friend. Instead, Maya had the idea to jump over the couch and tackle her friend to the ground. The two fought it out until they were a mess of tangled limbs and laughter on the floor.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and please remember to review!**_


	38. Ready?

_**Hello everyone! I am back after...okay, we'll just say that it's been too long lol. So, Now that I am back, I have some bad news. I will not be abl to update as often as I used too. This doesn't mean that I won't finish the story, however, it just means that it might take a little longer. Sorry. But, moving past that, here are the reviews:**_

Angel1D98 said: It was a fun chapie and as always can't wait for more!

 _ **Reply: Glad you liked it!**_

Bal Rucas lover said: :DDD

 _ **Reply: lol! :D**_

Guest said: Loved it what was the news

 ** _Reply: Glad you liked it! I decided that I would wait to share the news but, keep reading and you will soon find out! ;)_**

AngelGirl said: Loving it!

 _ **Reply: Aww I'm so glad!**_

said:Love it! Please update soon and more Ruke? cuteness. Also some Miya. And Caria and Ashrah. Can't wait for the next chapter.

 _ **Reply: Alright, well this chapter has some Ruke and some Miya but, I fear you may have to wait until the next chapter for more Caria and Ashrah. :)**_

AVERY said: OMG LUUUUKKKEEE YOUR SOOOOOOOOOO NICEEEEEEEEEEEEEE but my heart belongs to calum

 _ **Reply: Haha!**_

AngelGirl said: What happened to the story!? I miss it and I miss you queen!

 _ **Reply: Okay, I have to thank you. I wasn't going to post any more chapters but this review... I just couldn't bring myself to do it lol. So, yeah, thanks! And I missed all of you guys too!**_

 _ **Alright guys, I also wanted to share that after I finish this story, I am going to change all but two of the names in here ( so that there are no legal issues) and I have decided to try and get this thing published. What do you guys think about that?Alright, I have to go but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

"Alright, alright. Look as much fun as this is, we really need to get going" Luke reminded the group of laughing friends around him.

" Okay, well, what time are we supposed to meet the others again" Riley asked.

" Um..." Luke looked around for a clock before responding quietly " About ten minutes ago".

" WHAT" The other three exclaimed.

" Yeah...So, you know, if you two will go get dressed" he said pointing to Michael and Maya " Then me and Riley will get this stuff set up. Now go"

Michael and Maya bolted from the room, Michael to the bathroom to freshen up and grab the emergency clothes he had stashed under the sink and Maya into the bedroom.

Maya grabbed some jeans and t-shirt while trying to hurry and do her hair at the same time. It didn't always work but, right now she didn't have much of a choice. If she didn't finish in time then Riley would just bust into the room and drag her out in whatever she was wearing, appropriate for the occasion or not. Yeah, it would definitely be better to just rush it.

Michael splashed some water on his face threw on black jeans and the white shirt he had and brushed his hair before walking out to the kitchen. He was surprised to find everything put away and the kitchen empty of the two people who were supposed to be there. He was turning to look for them when he crashed into something. Realizing it was Maya, he reached out to steady before stopping and admiring the girl he had come to love over these last weeks. He remembered a conversation he and Luke had a while back about when it was time for them to leave. Luke had told him about being scared to tell Riley because he didn't want to break her heart or upset her. At the time, Michael hadn't thought to much about it but now, standing in front of the girl that he so loved, he was starting to understand. It was really hard. Every time he went to tell Maya about having to leave so soon he found himself unable to. It's like, he completely forgets how to talk.

"Are you okay" she asked, looking up at him with her beautiful eyes.

" Yeah" he sighed " I'm fine".

He grabbed her hand and started toward the living room calling Luke. Of course, when he did find him, he got more than he had prepared for. He stepped in to see a sobbing Riley held by Luke who was trying to comfort her. No one said anything but Luke gave Michael the signal to take Maya and leave.

" Hey, it's okay baby. I-" Luke started, finding it hard to finish.

What should he say to his girlfriend who was upset about him leaving because she was scared he was going to leave soon and she would never see him again. What could he say? He couldn't tell her that he wouldn't leave because, eventually, he would have to. Would he stop loving her? Would he forget about her? No way! He couldn't if he wanted to. But, he had to face the fact that he would have to leave, and soon. Should he tell her? No, he decided, he would just enjoy the time they had left.

" Riley, we really need to go" he whispered in her ear.

"O-okay" she stuttered as she got up.

He hated the tears trickling down her beautiful face. He really hated that he was the reason for them. He put one hand around her arm to hold her in place and used his other hand to gently wipe away her tears before giving her a quick kiss.

" I'm going to go put a different shirt on" she mumbled looking down at her tear stained shirt.

As she walked away, he watched her. He watched every step. And with every step, he felt a new crack form in his heart. He sat down on the couch, alone, as a single silent tear rolled down his cheek. He heard her coming, though, and wiped it away before standing again. When she appeared, he grabbed her hand and they set off to the mall.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I can only come up with one thing after that...Awww! lol! Until next time,**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry for any mis spelling or incorrect grammar I haven't checked either. lol! ;)**_


	39. The Party

**_Alright, I'm back with chapter 39 of dance lessons. Now, kinda bummed, I didn't get any reviews last chapter but, I do have some big news to share... Dance lessons is almost over. Chapter 40 will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Now, I know a while back some of you said you would like me to write a sequel however, I am still undecided as to weather or not I will. So, yeah. I'm not exactly thrilled about ending this story but, I don't want to ruin it by dragging it out. Anyway, I really hope that everyone, if anyone, who is reading this story enjoys these last three chapters._**

 ** _~evergirl2000_**

 ** _P.S. Keep an eye out because I might be posting chapter 40 soon. :)_**

* * *

At the mall, everyone met up at their favorite place, the food court. They grabbed some food, found a table and started eating and talking.

" So, me and Maya will go look around for some... Wait, what kind of clothes are needed for this party exactly" Riley asked.

" Um... just, whatever. I mean we didn't really think about that" Luke said.

Riley's mouth fell open. She just couldn't fathom not thinking about the clothes when planning a party!

" What do you mean 'You didn't really think about it'?! That's a huge part of any party" Riley said getting worked up.

" Well, we just figured this way people could wear whatever they wanted" Ashton jumped in saving Luke before Riley exploded.

" Oh" Riley hesitated " I guess that was pretty smart... Okay, so girls, how are we going to dress" Riley addressed Maya, Sarah and Gloria.

" Ah.." Sarah hesitated " I have to run to the car" she said.

" Why, what's wrong" Ashton asked.

" Nothing, I just forgot my wallet" she told him.

" No problem, we can pay for your outfits" Luke said.

" Yeah, no problem" the other guys agreed.

" That's really not necessary" Sarah said earning agreements from Maya, Riley and Gloria " We can pay for our own stuff"

After a few minutes of arguing about who was paying for what, where they would shop and what they were going to wear, they set off in pairs. Sarah and Ashton, Gloria and Calum, Maya with Michael and Riley with Luke. They boys bought their stuff first since it didn't take as long and then it was the girls turn. By the time they were done, about three hours later, everyone was loaded down with bags of clothes and jewelry and shoes. When they reached the cars, they were all exhausted and didn't have a clue how they are going to fit all of it in the trunks. After quite a bit of arranging and re-arranging, they were finally ready to go.

When they got back to the apartment, each person took their bags and put them in separate places around Riley and Maya's bedrooms. The guys stuff in Maya's and the girls in Riley's. Everyone walked to the living room and kitchen areas to start setting up. They set up the lights and moved the furniture so that there was room to dance. Riley and Maya put away all the valuables and anything they didn't want broken, thrown, tossed around or messed with. Luke and Michael were setting up the drinks on the counter while Calum and Ashton set up the tables for the caterer which soon arrived with pizzas and all kinds of other junk foods that were great for parties. Shortly after the caterer left, the DJ showed up and started to set up his stuff. While he was doing that, They party throwers regrouped in the kitchen.

" Alright, everything's set. So, how long do we have before the party starts" Maya asked.

"Ah.." Luke checked the time " About an hour so let's go get ready"

So they split up and went to the separate rooms. Maya was the first one done and walked to look in the hallway mirror. She was wearing simple eye liner and mascara with a darker shaded red lipstick that went well with her jean crop top that had the word punk printed across it in messy white letters. She wore ripped skinny jeans and her usual combat boots with it. She was making sure everything looked okay when she felt hands wrap around her waist. She instantly knew it was Michael as she relaxed into him.

" You look amazing" he whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and turned around to inspect his clothes " You don't look bad either"

He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt that had the word idiot written across it in bold, messed up black letters . His black hair was casually messy which he pulled off perfectly.

They went into the kitchen and waited for the others to come out. It was kind of funny the way it happened because every time a girl walked out, she was followed by her boyfriend, each guy having the same awed expression.

First was Riley who wore ripped skinny jeans, a gray t-shit with an American flag on it and simple but cute black tennis shoes. She was met by Luke who was wearing black jeans like Michael, and a gray shirt with an Australian flag on it.

After them came Gloria and Calum. She wore short, ripped blue jean shorts, a simple, lose fit gray tee and one of Calum's black and white flannels over top. He wore black jeans, which Maya now realized must be what all of the guys were going to wear, and a matching black and white flannel with the sleeves ending just above his elbow.

Last to come out were Sarah and Ashton. Sarah wore a fitted floral crop top under a loose black, thick strap tank and short blue jean shorts. Ashton came out wearing black jeans and a loose fitting black tank. Of course, when he saw Sarah, he just stopped. The others tried to snap him out of it but he wouldn't move for a whole minute. He just stood there admiring her.

As Maya looked around, she realized that each couple had at least one thing that matched. Her and Michael had the graphic shirts, Luke and Riley had the flags, Gloria and Calum had the flannels and Sarah and Ashton...well, they had black. After a few minutes of everyone checking their outfits, making sure every detail was right, and checking out each other's clothes, they heard a knock at the door. When Riley opened it, there was a huge group of friends and even a few people she didn't recognize. She let them in though, and the party began. The night flew by, filled with dancing, music, eating and lots and lots of people. The girls somehow managed to stay with their boyfriends though, enjoying everything with them. Of course, it did help that anytime another guy tried to move in on the girls, the boys got very protective making sure to let whoever it was know that the girls were very much taken. Even through that though, the night went pretty smooth. And after everyone had left, the guys still had on surprise left for their girlfriends.

" What could it possibly be" Riley asked.

" Yeah I mean, you guys already planned the entire party for us" Maya seconded.

" Bought all of the supplies plus our new clothes" Sarah added.

"And even made absolute sure that we had a good time tonight" Gloria finished.

" Just trust us" Luke said grabbing Riley's hand and pulling her close.

The other boys followed suit and after they were all in position the DJ played a nice slow song. The four couples danced long and slow. Enjoying and treasuring every moment. The guys, knowing what they were going to have to do later on in the night, held their girlfriends extra close trying memorize and commit to memory everything about the girls that they had fallen in love with.

* * *

 _ **There you go! Hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think. Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	40. The Last Night

_**Okay! I'm Back! So, I know I said that I would update soon and I meant to but I have been really busy here lately...Anyway, time for reviews:**_

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** OMG QUEEN YOU'RE BACK! I'VE MISSED YOU! AAAAHHHH and these chapters are making me cry, okay well where was I...? OH RIGHT YOU'RE BACK! YYYYAAAAYYYYY! I'm so happy your writing again but I'm so NOT happy that you're finishing the story. *crying my eyes out and struggles to speak* I just love you and this story and everything and I have to go before I die!

 _ **Reply: Haha! I've missed you too. And I am so glad that you enjoy this. As far as finishing the story, I feel your pain I've kind of been delaying writing the epilogue because I am sad to finish this BUT, depending on how many reviews I get on these last two chapters...I MAY write a sequel.**_

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** QUEEN YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YYYOOOUUUU! But this chapter though is like AAAAAHHH! And I can wait for more but im cryin because this story is almost OVER! *CRIES hystericlly* WWWWHHHYYYY!? Why are you leaving me!?  
Sorry in weird! Bye!

 _ **Reply: Aww! I'm not leaving you quite yet! :) And the story isn't completely over, after this there's still the epilogue! :)**_

 ** _Angel1D98 said:_** I am sooooo sorry I didn't review last chapter I read it but forgot to write the review hehe :D buuuut amazing chapter as always and I missed you! Talk to me soon plz

 _ **Reply: I missed you too! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**_

 _ **Okay guys so...That's it lol! I really hope for some feedback about the story!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

" Thank you, have a good night" Riley said to the DJ before closing the door.

She walked to the living room, where her friends had sat down, and collapsed onto the couch laying her head on Luke's shoulder. She was almost asleep when her friends started talking.

" That was fun" Sarah said, followed by a yawn.

" Yeah, I haven't had a party like that since high school" Maya laughed.

" It was fun but, I'm kind of glad it's over. I am _super_ exhausted" Gloria said gaining agreement from everyone.

" What time is it anyway" Riley asked through a yawn.

" About two AM" Luke said nonchalantly.

" Wow" Maya said " Congrats Riles you actually stayed up past eight o' clock"

" Ha. Ha. " Riley said sarcastically " Very funny...Oh, wait, no it wasn't"

" Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to go to sleep" Gloria said.

" I'll walk you to Riley's room" Calum said.

He took her hand and led her down the hall. But, when they got to the correct doorway, he found it impossible to let go. Within a second of realizing why it was so hard, he had his lips on hers. He put in all of his love for her, and it took all of his will power to pull away.

" I love you" he whispered breathlessly , knowing that this was the first time he had said it and also knowing that it might just be the last.

" I love you too" she whispered back with a small smile before giving him one last kiss and going to bed.

Calum walked to Maya's room, unable to face the others, and closed the door before wiping hot, wet tears from his face. Thing weren't going much better for the other boys either. They were on the verge of tears, sitting with the beautiful girls that they cared for so dearly, for the last time. As each boy walked his girlfriend too Riley's door, they each said good bye in their own way. The girls, oblivious to the boys plan, enjoyed every minute of it. They savored every kiss, every hug and every word of the boys ' I love you'. After all the girls were taken into the black void of sleep, and the boys had wiped away all the tears of their broken hearts, they gathered in the living room.

" Alight" Luke said, his voice still full of sadness " We should clean this up for them"

" Yeah, okay" the other boys agreed.

They silently went to work cleaning dishes, throwing trash away, sweeping, putting the furniture back and putting the folding tables they had used for the food away. The only times the boys stopped was to wipe away tears and when they were done.

" We should leave them a note or letter or something" Calum said.

"Yeah" Luke said.

After finding four pieces of paper and a pen, the boys each wrote a letter explaining everything to their girlfriends, then left. This time though, was different. This time, they weren't coming back.

* * *

 _ **Aww! So sad!:'( I know...But, I hope you guys review and as I said earlier, if I get enough reviews on these last two chapters...I might write a sequel. But that's up to you guys! Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	41. Epilogue

_**Okay guys, I have delayed this for as long as I could but here it is. The Dance Lessons Epilogue. The final chapter. I know it took a while to get here and I have had ups and downs with my writing. We've been through some serious cliff hangers but, throughout it all you guys have still kept reading and reviewing and (hopefully) enjoying Dance Lessons. And I want to say thank you. Without you guys, I never would have been able to do this. *Wipes away tear of sadness and takes a breath* Alright, time for reviews:**_

 ** _AngelGirl1D98 said:_** NOOOOOOO! Why are you doing this to us?! You broke my little fangirl heart :''(

 _ **Reply: I know, I know! It's horrible! And I'm sorry but, it needed to end eventually. Don't worry though, we can get through this. :)**_

 ** _Orla said:_** That's it? That's the end? Noooooo.. :(

 ** _Reply: Well, not quite. There's still this chapter. :)_**

 ** _Okay, that was it for the reviews. I know some of you are kind of sad about this ending but, like I said in the previous chapter, if I get enough reviews from you guys saying that you want me to, I will write a sequel. But, that's up to you guys. I really really hope to here from all of you. I would like to know your thoughts on the ending, the story and on weather or not I should do a sequel. I love you guys! :)_**

 ** _~evergirl2000_**

* * *

Maya awoke to the quiet sound of muffled sobbing. She briefly pondered who it could be before her curiosity got the best of her and she climbed out of bed. After going through her clothes and deciding on jeans and a black tank top, Maya got dressed and walked through the hallway to the kitchen and living room area. All the while the sounds of crying getting louder. When she arrived in the living room she saw Gloria and Sarah sitting on each side of a crying Riley.

"What's wrong" she asked as she went to sit in Sarah's now vacant seat.

" The guys aren't in their room and Riley's scared that they have left for good" Gloria provided.

Maya thought for a moment. She knew Riley had been having nightmares about this kind of thing happening, they all had at some point or another. But, Maya didn't really think they would leave like this, she couldn't. Then again... No. No, she couldn't think like that and plus, Michael would never do that to her. He told her that he would fight for her and love her not leave her in the middle of the night without any warning. 'Okay' she thought ' If I'm going to prove to Riley that they haven't left, she'll have to see them in person'...

" Look, Riley, I'm sure they haven't left. They probably went for breakfast or ... Or maybe they went home last night" Maya said trying to give Riley hope.

" Yeah, yeah maybe" Riley nodded, her eyes still glassy and red from crying.

" Why don't we go to their rental house and see them" Maya suggested.

Riley nodded in agreement before getting up and walking to the front door. Maya thought for a second about reminding Riley that she was still in her pajamas but, thought better of it in this delicate situation. So, she got up and the four girls all went on their way.

Not long after their trek began, it ended. But even with all of the positive thoughts Maya had forced herself to think on the way over, she still felt scared. she wouldn't let it show though because it would only scare Riley even more. However, as they opened and walked through the front door to the rental house, it seemed that Riley's fears were justified and her nightmares had become reality. As they walked through they saw none of the guys, none of their belongings and nothing showing that the guys had ever been there. As they walked upstairs to the boy's bedrooms though, they did find proof that the guys had been here. In each of their rooms the guys had left a single sweatshirt and a note for each of their girlfriends. First was Ashton's room where Sarah parted from the group to have alone time and read the note. Then came Calum's room where Gloria went to read her note, after her it was Riley's turn to go to Luke's room. Maya was last as she took her time to walk into Michaels room. She closed the door behind her to make sure no one interrupted her and then went to sit on the bed. When she was comfortably curled up, using Michael's sweatshirt as a pillow, she took the note and began to read. The more she read the more her tears begged to fall. She would not allow them to though. She finished reading his goodbye letter still refusing to believe it was real. She expected it to all be one huge joke. They would jump out at any minute and say "Gotcha" and everyone would laugh. But that didn't happen. Instead, she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. She listened to the beeps and prayed that he would answer...He didn't, and she didn't leave a voice mail. She dropped her phone on the bed and finally allowed her tears fall. She finally excepted the truth. The boys had gone, they weren't coming back and Michael had never loved her. She slowly got up, still in a daze, and walked to Luke's room where she found the other girls. After Maya sat with them, they stayed there. They talked and cried and slowly excepted the fact that the four boys they had come to love were gone. But they also became grateful for the fact that they had each other. They would help each other and they would get through this.

* * *

 _ **So there you go. There is the ending to the story. And here is my ending: Signing off of Dance Lessons for the last time. Thank you guys for everything!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S. Please review ;)**_


	42. Dance Lessons 2!

_**Hey everybody,** _

_**It has been a long time since I've written Dance Lessons. I remember how much you guys wanted a sequel so I have decided that I will give it to you! Now, please be aware, I will make no promises on how long the story will be. That just depends on if you guys like it and what inspiration I get. However, I am willing to give Dance Lessons 2 a shot if you are. If you want to read it, keep a lookout. I am hoping to post it later TODAY. I hope to see you all there!**_

 _ **~LoveToRead404**_


End file.
